Protection
by Tyytyys Yaoi
Summary: Model/Actor Boruto seeks protection by hiring three live-in bodyguards, but he's looking for more than just protection. He considers himself lucky being able to hire veteran Kawaki, but soon finds this man knows just how to put him in his place. And he likes it. (Collaboration with Kaname84)
1. Chapter 1

**Protection**

_Interview_

* * *

Boruto's life was at an all time high and continuing to go higher. He had recently starred in a gay romance that was getting raving reviews, adding hype to his career. While he had started out in modeling and still had photoshoots, he was now one of the new and hot actors. He had been making quite a name for himself and he was determined to keep going until he reached the top. Money had been part of the reason he had went into this line of work, but his love for acting was what made him so passionate. Some called him greedy and others fame hungry, but all he cared about was bringing the characters from the scripts he was given to life.

The new movie was increasing the rumors about his sexuality though, those that suspected he was gay jumping on the film as if it was giong out of style. Boruto didn't bother confirming the fact that he was indeed a man that wanted nothing more than a hard solid body against him. It wasn't that he couldn't or was trying to keep it a secret, he just didn't give a fuck and didn't have time to indulge in the media's need to insert themsleves in his personal life. Besides, it was more fun to keep them guessing. The only problems he was facing had to do with his growing success. The bigger you were, the more you had to worry about your safety.

Boruto was fit and could handle himself well, but that wasn't enough. Knowing how to fight could only get you so far and he wouldn't be caught off guard and end up hurt because he didn't prepare for the unexpected. Shikadai, his manager and close friend, had also pressed him to up his security after a fan had grabbed him on his way out of the airport. The fan walked away with a black eye and the media certainly had fun with the story, but it was clear that having one bodyguard wouldn't be enough. The one that should have been with him instead of waiting outside by the car had been fired. He obviously wasn't cut out for the job when Boruto had handled the situation himself before he even reached them.

Inojin, his lifelong friend and partner in crime, crewed out the former bodyguard with a wrath that wasn't normally seen. The mutual consensus was to hire security that would do the job right and could protect the blue eyed actor at the drop of a hat. So the blond gave the green light for Shikadai to put the word out and set everything up. Inojin insisted that he and Shikadai should interview the people that applied before Boruto came into the picture though. If it made the two feel better, Boruto didn't have any reason to disagree. He would have the final say however, especially considering the terms. The plan was to have the final group of applicants line up in an auditorium were he would select three of them, the idea kind of like an audition which he liked. The irony was too good to pass up.

The hard part was waiting for things to play out as scheduled and the time seemed to drag on. He couldn't really complain, it was an important process, but he was ready to get it over with. While Shikadai and Inojin made sure the applicants were capable and sane, Boruto would make sure they were nice to look at. Since they would be around him all the time he would be doing a lot of looking so sexyness was a must. A man had needs after all, the actor was no exception.

….

After retiring from the military, Kawaki didn't have much of anything going on in his life. The past twenty years he'd lived had been fully dedicated to his duty as a soldier. However, that was all behind him now. It had only been three months since his retirement and he was already bored beyond belief. He was a thirty-eight year old man with no family and only a single friend left living. Currently, his days were spent with strict workouts and his nights were spent at a local bar where he had a few drinks while seeing his friend, Iwabe, who owned the place.

He'd never planned to go for more than twenty years, but he never thought he'd be so miserable in retirement. It should have been a good time, he should have been having fun for once in his life—making new memories, maybe even finding someone to keep for good so he wouldn't be so alone all the time. But then the thought of that was repulsing. He just wasn't that type of man, if he was he would have found someone long before.

Iwabe often nagged him about his cold attitude and lack of living, but Kawaki always ignored him. Iwabe knew him well and knew that Kawaki was just having a hard time adjusting to life outside of the military, so when he learned of a job opening for a certain actor's security detail, he knew Kawaki would be just the man for the job. For more than one reason.

While Kawaki was having his third and last glass of brandy—the usual—Iwabe came around the bar to sit next to him and slid a dvd over to him. Kawaki gazed down at the case, scowling at the title alone. 'In Lust and Love'.

"Am I so far gone that you're loaning me porn now?" Kawaki scoffed and finished off the rest of his drink.

Iwabe laughed. "It's not porn… though there are some pretty hot scenes in there. This actor-" He said, pointing at the blond on the cover. "Boruto Uzumaki. He's pretty cute, totally your type. I saw this ad from his team, he's looking for some capable men to hire for his personal protection. You need something to occupy your time before you drive me insane. The interviews are tomorrow at the Civic Center. Be there at ten in the morning. But tonight, watch that movie and get a good look at the kid."

Kawaki didn't know what to think about that. He wouldn't deny that he did need something to do because he was bored. He was always bored, and he could definitely be a good fit for protection. Still, he stared down at the dvd case at the young looking blond, feeling torn. He definitely was Kawaki's type, which could pose a problem. When he really thought about it though, Kawaki wasn't one to act on impulses. It could be worth a shot.

He went home with the movie after that and laid back on his couch to watch it. It was heavy on the romance, but just as Iwabe told him, there were a few scenes that were damn near porn worthy. The kid was a good actor, but nothing drew Kawaki in more than the face he was making in those intimate scenes. He wondered if he looked the same when he was truly in the act, but then decided he'd have to look even better. Kawaki would be at the interview at ten the next morning.

…

Kawaki dressed casually in jeans and a plain black T-shirt after having his usual morning routine. A short run, breakfast and a shower. He arrived at the Center with fifteen minutes to spare. Inside, there were two dozen other men joining him for the interview. They were all seemingly strong and possibly capable, but Kawaki doubted any of them were as qualified as himself.

There were two young men conducting the interviews, Shikadai and Inojin. They spoke with each applicant, making notes and dismissing one right after the other. They certainly weren't wasting any time and Kawaki was honestly impressed. Before he knew it, there were only six other men and himself left in the room. Kawaki was just ready to hear he had the job so he'd have something to do.

The applicants were left waiting for several moments until the doors opened and in walked the man of the hour. Kawaki recognized his blond hair immediately and followed him with his eyes as he approached. So the final pick would be left up to the kid… he looked shorter in person and Kawaki was a bit disappointed that he had sunglasses on, hiding the blue eyes he'd acquainted himself with the night before.

Boruto walked into the auditorium feeling giddy. It was finally time for him to have his pick of the lot, but he was surprised at how much his friends had thinned the herd. There were only seven of them left now. He would take what he could get though and put his hands in his pockets as he studied the men one by one. The tall one with grey hair and pink eyes was cute, was he wearing contacts? Interesting. The second one after him had vibrant green eyes and brown hair, a mysterious kind of vibe coming from him. He was hot too. Boruto passed over the next guys until his gaze stopped and landed on the tallest man he had ever seen.

Striking silver eyes looked back at him, the man's undercut black on top and blond on the bottom. He seemed to be the serious type, but there was something more there that Boruto couldn't put his finger on. Maybe the man was really something when he cut loose. Whatever he was, he was definitely sexy and perhaps even a little dangerous. A smile tugged at his lips at the thought and he quickly schooled his features. He had to at least pretend he was putting some thought into this instead of shopping for some eye candy. With one last glance over the line of applicants, he easily made up his mind which three he wanted to hire.

"Him," The cute one, "him," the hot one, "and . . . him." The sexy one. Boruto would never feel more protected than he would with those three, he was certain.

"Alright, the three of you got the job." Shikadai spoke up. "The rest of you are dismissed."

Kawaki felt like he'd just been picked like a piece of meat that looked the best more so than actually being proven to be it. Regardless, he didn't care. He would do the job well and was happy to have been picked no matter what he was chosen because of. He hadn't seen enough to be able to gauge what kind of guy this kid was, but he would be learning soon enough.

The four men who hadn't been picked left the auditorium and Kawaki was left with two younger men—both who were strong and had worked as security beforehand. Their experience was nothing compared to Kawaki's though. He had years on them and knew that he could take both of them out at once if he wanted to. But that was the case for all the other applicants so the kid made the best choice he could have made either way.

"Well, aren't you going to introduce yourself?" Inojin asked as he poked his friend's side.

Boruto swatted his hand away before taking off his sunglasses, smiling politely at his new bodyguards. "Hi, I'm Boruto Uzumaki. I'd prefer it if you call me by my first name, but I won't force you to. Will you tell me your names as well?"

"I'm Kagura." The pink eyed cutie spoke up quickly with an excited smile.

"Shinki." The brunette announced coolly.

"Kawaki." The tallest man gave his name last but most certainly not the least.

Boruto nodded and reached over Shikadai for the contracts. "Kagura, Shinki and Kawaki. I look forward to working with you. That is, if you still want the job after reading these." He said and held them up as he walked around the table. "Make sure you're comfortable with the conditions before you sign."

The blond passed out the contracts one by one and then moved back to sit on the table. The chosen three started reading over their contracts right away, Kawaki in particular skimming over his. The agreement was good for one year without opting out and it included living with the actor. That was unexpected but not a problem. Kawaki didn't mind where he was as long as he got an adequate amount of exercise. He was raring to go, so he walked down from the stage and over to the table, taking a pen from the other blond, Inojin, to sign.

Boruto was pleased. While the requirement for them to live in his mansion was added on last minute, it hadn't scared off at least one of the men that would be protecting him. He watched Kawaki's muscles flex as he handed the pen back to Inojin and wondered if they were as firm as they looked. His silver eyes cut to Boruto, locking on him as he straightened and offered over the signed contract. He had a strong jawline and striking features but a perfectly composed and stoic face. Boruto was practically glowing with glee, happily taking the contract that meant he would get to look at this man everyday for a whole year.

"Welcome to the team." He said as he handed the paper over to Shikadai, his blue eyes not leaving the fine sight in front of him.

"Looking forward to being here." Kawaki nodded curtly. "How soon will you be expecting me?"

"Tomorrow afternoon, say around two. You'll have some time to settle in before accompanying me to a meeting." Boruto answered as the other two men made their way down to the table.

"Understood." Kawaki nodded again and backed away to make room for his new coworkers.

Shikadai got up from his seat and took out his cell phone, approaching Kawaki. "We'll exchange numbers and I'll send you the address. If you have any questions, let me know."

"I have none." Kawaki answered simply as he got his phone out of his pocket and then exchanged numbers with the boy. "Two o'clock tomorrow." He repeated in confirmation and when Shikadai nodded, he made his exit.

Boruto told Kagura and Shinki the meeting time as well and they also exchanged numbers with Shikadai before they left. The second the trio was alone, Boruto started kicking his feet from his spot on the table and grinned excitedly.

"This will be great! They all seem capable."

"You mean hot." Inojin corrected knowingly.

Boruto winked at him and laughed. "Come on, I know you guys made sure they were legit. I have faith in your choices so I went for the ones I thought would be the most fun."

Shikadai rolled his eyes. "They won't be around for 'fun', Boruto. They'll be working and don't need you distracting them. Please try to behave."

"I'll try, but I make no promises when they look like _that_." Boruto stressed, thinking of the sexy one in particular. "I mean did you see the biceps on Kawaki? Cause I did and let me tell you-"

"I'd rather you didn't." Shikadai cut him off.

Inojin giggled, putting his hands on his hips. "At least now we can rest assured that Boruto will be safe and we'll both be amused."

Boruto raised a brow. "We? Oh, you were checking them out too, huh?"

"Maybe." Inojin smiled and Shikadai prayed for patience.

"You're both ridiculous." The raven huffed, crossing his arms. "I'm not saving you if one of them gets any ideas." He said, though he knew he would. The probability of that happening was low, but in case it did he would be there. "It's time we get going, come on you two."

Boruto hopped off the table and the blonds linked arms as they followed behind Shikadai. He knew that he needed to let his new security do their jobs, but a little flirting never hurt. Definitely not a lot of looking either. It wasn't like he was going to invite them into his bed or something like that. If anything, Inojin was the one Shikadai needed to worry about if the blond had been serious. He joined in on Boruto's antics all the time, but he was the reasonable one that knew when to draw the line. If he was truly interested then that was saying something. Things would be interesting regardless. Boruto was pumped to get this year started.


	2. Chapter 2

**Protection**

_Moves_

After securing the job, Kawaki went straight home to prepare himself for the move he'd be making the following day. He packed two large suitcases full of his clothes and shoes, another full of toiletries and necessities and packed it all away in his black SUV. He also carried out his suits, assuming he would be required to dress the part because Kawaki always did things the right way. There was no other way to do things.

He finished in a timely manner and then had his afternoon workout before cooking himself dinner and giving his place a thorough cleaning. He would be putting it behind him for the next year, which wasn't a problem for him. Kawaki was used to being away from home. So much, that it felt strange being there. That night, he drove to Iwabe's bar to have a few drinks and give him the news. He didn't know when he'd get to see his friend again.

Iwabe was overly excited about it and the two of them spoke about the interviews and how quickly Boruto had picked him out. Kawaki still thought that part was strange, but it didn't matter. He was pleased with the results just as much as Iwabe was. That night, he had a couple more drinks than he usually did and he hung around a little longer than usual, promising to keep in touch before he left to return home for one more night of boredom. He went to sleep early, knowing he had a bigger day ahead of him.

The next morning arrived quickly and Kawaki made a few last minute checks on things in his household before taking his morning run. When he returned he had breakfast and a shower and then once again went over his things to make sure he wasn't missing anything. The afternoon came fast and at one o'clock, Kawaki locked his home and got on his way to the address given to him.

The kid lived in a mansion with a large and intimidating fence surrounding it. He drove through the open gate and down the long driveway, parking right in front of the grand manor. Boruto had a beautiful home and Kawaki felt certain that he would enjoy his new job—especially with such a blond being there close to him constantly.

Leaving his things in his SUV, Kawaki jogged up the stone steps leading to the large double front doors and he rang the doorbell. He was a little early, but preferred that over being late. He waited patiently to be let inside. After he announced his arrival, he would see to his things.

"I got it!" Inojin's voice yelled from the other side before the door was pulled open. "Oh, hey there Kawaki. Come on in."

"Thank you." Kawaki nodded and stepped inside, taking a brief look around the expansive interior of the foyer.

A butler came up and offered to take his things and show him to his room. Before he could reply, a shout sounded from the floor above followed by barking. A few seconds later a very wet and bubble covered dog ran down the stairs and into another room.

"Kaoru!" Boruto yelled as he too soon came dashing down the steps, shirt soaked. "Get back here!"

Inojin chuckled and pointed in the direction the dog went. "That way."

Boruto huffed and paused when he saw Kawaki, taking in the black suit. "Hi. Is it two already? I knew I should have gotten them in the bath sooner. I'll be with you in a bit, nice suit by the way." He said before heading into the other room as well. "Kaoru! Come here this instant!"

"Should I inform him that I arrived early?" Kawaki asked Inojin thoughtfully.

He shook his head. "He'll figure it out. I'll show him to his room." Inojin told the butler who bowed in answer. "Follow me, Kawaki."

Kawaki followed Inojin further into the mansion, taking in the modern style of it as they made their way to the staircase Boruto and the dog had come down only a moment before. He was taken upstairs to a room that was elegant in its own right and rather expansive itself. The colors blue and burgundy were everywhere aside from the white walls. It was more than enough space for Kawaki.

"You'll be up here and then Shinki and Kagura will be spread out downstairs." Inojin explained. "Shikadai figured that was the best way to use you guys to your full potential. Boruto's room is down the hall and mine is downstairs, just so you have an idea of the layout."

"Are there visitors here often? Before anyone steps foot in this house they'll need to be frisked." Kawaki was already cautious and needing to know what to expect when they were home.

Inojin shook his head, leaning against the wall in the doorway. "Not really. A lot of people in the movie making business, well a lot of celebrities too, are as fake as they come. We prefer to stay clear of that crowd when we can help it."

"I see." Kawaki hummed and then spotted Kaoru fly past the doorway behind Inojin. "Uzumaki must have trouble with that one. He needs to be disciplined properly."

Inojin blinked, confused. A moment later Boruto was there as well and stopped to catch his breath, wiping his brow with the back of his hand.

"Damn it. He keeps slipping through my fingers." He grumbled and met Kawaki's gaze. "Hi again. Do you like your room?"

"It's fine. You really should be more firm with the dog or else he'll continue to slip through your fingers." Kawaki couldn't help but say.

Inojin stood straight, giggling and Boruto sighed. "He usually listens to me, but every bath time is a battle. Hikaru is just fine, still sitting in the tub as I chase his brother around. But Kaoru is not having it."

Kawaki clicked his tongue and looked over the winded blond. "Make it a luxury for him, but don't let him run over you. You are his master, after all. Act like it."

Boruto raised a brow as Inojin slipped away. "Easier said than done. Why don't you give it a go if you're so confident."

"Very well." Kawaki hummed, not knowing how being security turned into doggy bath time, but somebody needed to teach this kid how to handle his dog. He quickly removed his jacket and started unbuttoning the cuffs at his wrists.

Boruto found the action really hot, swallowing before a bark caught his attention. "You cheeky little shit." He said as Kaoru sat at the end of the hall, tail wagging. "This is not tag, you are taking a bath today whether you like it or not."

Kawaki peered at the dog as he stepped into the hall and rolled his sleeves up, easily able to pick up the fact that he was a wise but playful pup. He was still young, still learning, but he just needed to be taught, firmly. Kaoru looked up to Kawaki who stared back calmly.

"We will follow you, Uzumaki." Kawaki said, silver eyes remaining on the dog. "Come,"

The golden retriever pranced over and sat at Kawaki's feet, Boruto's jaw dropping. "You traitor."

"Hush now." Kawaki chided Boruto, giving him a look. "It's bath time, remember?"

"Right." The blond dragged out before leading the way to the bathroom.

Kawaki followed him with Kaoru at his side, tail wagging every which way. When they went into the large and perfectly white room, Boruto kneeled next to the bathtub where another golden retriever sat in the water. The blond gave Hikaru a few pats and then watched Kawaki expectantly.

Kawaki joined him by the bathtub, kneeling as well with his eyes trained on the more playful pup. He held out his hand and Kaoru came over, pressing his nose to his palm. "Come," he patted the side of the tub, his voice deep and authoritative.

Once again Kaoru did as he was told and got into the tub. "Well I'll be." Boruto smiled. "Nice work, Kawaki-kun."

Kawaki cocked a brow at the way Boruto used his name, but decided not to comment on it as he soaped up the pup in training and scratched the top of his head. "Don't start slacking, Uzumaki. You have a job to do."

"Oh, I'm on it." The blond assured and started working on the other dog.

They lathered the golden pair with lavender shampoo and then rinsed them off. After that they dried them as best they could with towels until Boruto instructed to switch to a blow dryer. Hikaru sat and pawed happily at Boruto's lap while Kaoru watched Kawaki for an opening to escape. That wasn't happening and once the pup realized it, he settled in place and let Kawaki finish with him. Soon they were good to go and would have lunch waiting for them downstairs in the kitchen.

"Alright, be free." Boruto said and then the pair padded out of the bathroom. "Thank goodness that's done. Now then." He turned to Kawaki and frowned at noticing he was wet now too, though not as completely soaked. "Your suit . . . sorry about that, I'll have it washed."

"It's only the shirt and it's fine. I have others." Kawaki brushed it off as he untucked his shirt and started undoing the buttons on his way out of the bathroom.

Boruto went after him, not wanting to miss the show. "If you're sure . . . thank you for helping me."

"I enjoyed it. I've always been fond of dogs." Kawaki admitted and stopped in his tracks when he got the last button undone, fully aware Boruto had been following him. He peeled the shirt off before turning to face the blond and handed it over. "You'll have it washed?"

Boruto's fingers gripped the shirt, but his eyes were taking in the chest in front of him. All that hard muscle . . . he was in such good shape and Boruto supported whatever his routine was. Because _fuck_. "Washed. Yep, I'll get right on that."

Kawaki watched Boruto soak up the sight of his newly exposed skin without budging, wondering exactly what was on his mind. He didn't question the boy though, he just shook it off, turned on his heel and went on his way back to his new room. His things had been brought in and he quickly got another white button down shirt and put it on before grabbing his suit jacket. He would have to stay covered around the kid.

….

Boruto changed out of his wet clothes and sent them off to be washed along with Kawaki's shirt. He had almost went after the man when he retreated to his room, but caught himself at the last second. It was a shame to see that chiseled chest and cut abs go, but it was nice to get a look at that sexy back as well. Inojin was downstairs welcoming Shinki and Kagura when Boruto came down to the foyer. He joined his friend in showing them to their rooms and checked them out while he did so. He couldn't help himself, they were both just too fine. Once their things had been brought to their rooms the blonds left them to unpack, Boruto dragging Inojin to the drawing room.

"I'm didn't think this through, I might die." He told his best friend as he fanned his face.

Inojin laughed, shaking his head. "Too late now. Now we'll have to suffer through the sweet, sweet torutre."

"It's day one and I've already seen one of them shirtless. Shit." Boruto groaned. "I wanted to touch so badly."

"Shirtless? When did this happen and why did I miss it?" Inojin asked, grinning widely.

"It was after you left. Kawaki helped me with Kaoru and ended up getting his shirt wet so like the good host I am, I offered to have it washed and then he took it off and blessed my soul."

Inojin giggled at his best friend's dramatics. "I see. Must have been nice."

Boruto scoffed. "Oh, it was real nice. Trust me. I really don't know what I'm going to do, surrounded by three gorgeous men."

"Your life is so hard." Inojin nodded. "But you've got me here so don't worry. I'll gladly take one off your hands."

Boruto smirked, more than willing to share but had to get one thing straight. "Take your pick, but Kawaki is off limits." He wanted that specimen all to himself.

"Figures you'd say that, you always did like to go for more than you could handle." Inojin commented, but he didn't mind. The one that had caught his eye was Shinki.

"What? I could handle Kawaki." Boruto insisted. "Anyway, you better fess up and tell me which one got you all worked up."

"Excuse you, I am not worked up." Inojin told him, hands on his hips. "And it's the green eyed one. Shinki."

Boruto smiled wickedly. "You like them all mysterious, huh? And here you were talking about me when you-"

"Sorry to interrupt gossip hour, but I have work to do." Shikadai said as he stood in the drawing room, having heard more than he would have liked. "Boruto, the meeting?"

"Oh yeah, right. I didn't forget." The blue eyed actor said. "I'll be ready in a few minutes. Inojin, will you round up the boys?"

"Don't mind if I do."

Shikadai ignored the comment and took a seat. Inojin went off to gather the bodyguards while Boruto went back to his room to get his things. He placed his sunglasses on top of his head and grabbed his bag that held his pepper spray and taser. He did a double take on his outfit as well and decided it was fine, fussing with his hair a little as he looked in the mirror. Then he came back down the steps, greeted by Hikaru and Kaoru. He loved on them for a bit before saying goodbye and went back to the drawing room. The others had beat him there and were waiting along with Shikadai. Inojin chose to stay behind and the rest of them went outside to where the van was brought around.

Boruto got in the middle with Shikadai, putting on his seatbelt before looking out the familiar tinted windows. Kawaki got in the front while Shinki and Kagura sat in the back. It was new, being guarded properly like this. It really did make the blond feel better having the three bodyguards around and they hadn't even left yet. Once they did pull off though, Shikadai went over the details of the meeting with Boruto. They were headed to the home of a well known writer who had recently gotten approval to bring her story to the screen. A director Boruto had worked with in the past would be there as well to take a look at the script. The movie was a different direction and genre for the blond to expand in and he was looking forward to it.

The Nara also reminded him that he had a photoshoot tomorrow followed by the debut of Sarada Uchiha's new fashion line. There would be a party too that he would have to attend, all before the final event on his schedule which was an interview for the cast of '_Lust and Love'_. It would be a full day for sure and Shikadai gave him an encouraging smile. When they reached the writer's home, the group got out of the van and were shown inside. Boruto admired Kagura's form form behind his sunglasses as the taller man led the way. He did the same to Shinki when he held the door for him, having to give Inojin credit for his taste, though Boruto was the one who had picked them all out in the first place.

The director hadn't arrived yet, the writer sitting alone in his living room. She stood and shook hands with Boruto who removed his sunglasses. He and Shikadai sat down on the couch while she returned to her chair, the three members of his security standing by the door and windows. They chatted for a bit as they waited for the director to show up. The man was good at what he did and took the last movie Boruto had worked with him on to great heights, but he was kind of a prick. He wouldn't be surprised if the man ended up being late. The writer, Sumi, asked him if he wanted to go ahead and look over the script. Shikadai chuckled as his friend practically jumped at the offer and gladly took the writer's work. The blond was sucked in at once and reading at a fast pace.

"I was ecstatic when my agent told me you accepted the part." She said, holding her hands in her lap. "After seeing '_Coincidence'_ I knew you would be perfect for the main character."

"Really?" Boruto smiled, looking up at her. "Thank you. That movie was great, but not nearly as exciting as this one will be. A former spy on the run trying to find his lost lover, there was no way I was turning it down. I read your original book too."

Sumi brightened at the actor's enthusiasm. "You did? I take it you enjoyed the book?" She asked and Boruto nodded. "Excellent! Now I'm really excited to see my work come to the big screen."

"I'll do my best to show Yuki the way you envision him." Boruto promised.

The door opened and the director, Ryou, finally showed up. Boruto barely refrained from rolling his eyes and put his sunglasses back on. The red haired man had brought his own bodyguard for some reason, but Boruto wasn't impressed. His security was way hotter. Shikadai greeted the director and was ignored as he took a seat diagonal from Sumi. For revenge, Boruto ignored Ryou when he tried to greet him and didn't give a fuck if it was petty. The meeting officially began and they all went through the entire script. A few changes and suggestions were made, but for the most part it was all a go. Now they would wait for the studio and Ryou to choose the rest of the cast members. Boruto shook hands with Sumi again before he and the gang left.

Once they were back in the van, the blond took off his sunglasses again went on a rant. "I swear, if Ryou acts like he has a stick up his ass during the shoot he's going to get a piece of my mind. I still can't believe he blew you off like that. Who does he think he is?"

Shikadai shrugged a shoulder, not really bothered by it. "Managers get ignored sometimes."

"Nope, don't even start." Boruto shut down. "You shouldn't make excuses for him. You're a person, he's half of a person, it's common decency to say hello. That's all I'm saying."

"Alright, alright. I get it." Shikadai smiled. "I can always count on you to come to my rescue."

"Damn straight." The blond huffed.

Kawaki had to admit, his new job was interesting to say the least. More specifically, his employer. The kid was lively and adorable but Kawaki had managed to see several different sides of him in just a short amount of time. He thought a lot of his friends and would take a stand for them which Kawaki respected greatly. He listened to Boruto chat away with his manager on the ride back to the mansion. When the van parked right in front of the stairway, Kawaki got out first and opened the door for the others, standing to the side for them to exit. They filed out one by one and Shikadai said his goodbyes, not coming inside. Boruto teased him about going to see his girlfriend as his manager waved him off. The blond said they were free to do as they pleased and learn the property when they got inside.

Inojin caught Kawaki's gaze when Boruto got distracted with his dogs who came to welcome him back, motioning for him to follow and he did. It was nice having more people around for Kawaki and he hadn't been bored yet, so he was content at least for the time being. Inojin led him to the drawing room and Kawaki looked around for a moment before settling his eyes back on the young blond. Inojin went to the small desk in the corner and pulled out a stack of letters before coming back over, a frown settled on his features.

"Usually I get to the mail before Boruto does, but just in case . . . I'd feel better if there was someone else checking it as well." He said and handed over the letters. "The butler and maids can't do it, invasion of privacy and all, but your position is different. I think it would be alright if you went through them."

"Fan mail?" Kawaki asked as he stared at the load of letters now in his hands.

"Most are . . . but hate tends to spread faster than love sometimes." Inojin sighed. "Hate letters, threats . . . I try to hide them before Boruto gets a hold of them. He plays it off, but it really bothers him."

"I'll be sure to see to them and make sure he doesn't have to read any nonsense." Kawaki nodded, the idea of Boruto receiving hate mail making him annoyed. He took a seat in one of the chairs in the room, ready to get to work. It would take him a while to read through them all.

"Thank you, Kawaki." Inojin smiled. "I figured you were the right one to ask."

"Why me?" Kawaki asked quietly, already busy opening the first letter.

"Because if Boruto catches you, you won't hand them over when he asks." He answered simply.

"Ah. That's true. Not until the job is completed. He doesn't need the distraction hate can bring, nor does he deserve it." Kawaki said, silver eyes skimming over the letter, thankfully finding it to be fan mail.

Inojin nodded. "I couldn't agree more. And I'll still be going through them too, I know you'll have other things to take care of."

"My only duty is to take care of him. And see to my workouts whenever I have some free time." Kawaki explained as he went over the second letter.

Inojin smiled again before taking his leave to keep his friend busy while Kawaki went through the mail. It didn't take him as long as he thought it would—or either the time flew by. In the end, out of thirty two letters only one of them was hate mail, regarding Boruto's sexuality. The anonymous person ranted about him keeping his personal preferences a secret. It was stupid from start to finish and Kawaki was glad Boruto wouldn't have to read such trash. The other letters had all been nice though and Kawaki left them on the desk so Boruto could read them whenever he wanted.

They wouldn't be leaving again for the day, so Kawaki changed out of his formal uniform and instead put on a pair of loose joggers and a black T-shirt. If he had nothing else to do, he could at least go for a run around the property. On his way out back, Kawaki found Kagura posted up by the back door and they exchanged a nod as Kawaki passed by. He walked out and immediately spotted Boruto running around with his pups. It was a heartwarming scene.

"Having fun?" Kawaki asked, surprised to find he was amused by the sight.

Boruto looked up, grinning as he paused for a moment. "Yep! Want to join in?"

"I'll be going for a run to stretch my legs and survey the land. But you three are more than welcome to join me."

"What do you think?" Boruto asked his golden retrievers. "Should we go with Kawaki-kun on his important mission?" He got barks and wagging tails in answer. "Alright, let's go. Come, Hikaru, Kaoru!"

Kawaki was honestly surprised that Boruto would join him so easily, but it pleased him. He led the way, jogging to their right all the way until he reached the brick fence that surrounded the entire property. He turned left when he came up to it, fully intent on running around the entirety of Boruto's land. Boruto was keeping up, running along right behind Kawaki with his pups at his sides until they were more than halfway done. Boruto stopped suddenly, doubling over and holding onto his knees as he panted from the exertion. Kawaki turned to face him, jogging in place.

"You tapping out, kid? So soon…"

Boruto couldn't even raise his head to look at him. "To . . . too much . . . you're crazy . . . Hikaru . . . Kaoru . . . go on without me."

"Don't be a quitter. You're better than that, Uzumaki." Kawaki said as he moved over to the blond and smacked his back. "Just breathe and come on."

"How are you going to knock the wind out of me and then tell me to breathe?" Boruto said as he straightened and wiped the sweat from his forehead. "I think I'll walk."

"Shame for such a young body to be so out of shape." Kawaki mused, the memory of Boruto's body in that movie coming back to mind. He hadn't really looked out of shape, but apparently cardio wasn't his strong suit.

Boruto shook his head, smiling. "Hey, at least ask me before you start checking out my body. I wouldn't say I'm out of shape, but yeah I could improve. Too bad I'm lazy."

"Funny, I don't recall you asking my permission to ogle me, yet you expect me to go that far. You need to strive for greatness. What are you… half my age? You should be ashamed."

Boruto giggled and pointingly looked Kawaki up and down. "I never ask, Kawaki-kun, and I'd rather bask in your greatness. And I'm twenty seven. How old are you?"

Kawaki's brows raised at learning Boruto was older than he expected. "Thirty eight." He answered as he continued to jog in place.

"Whoa, really? I thought you were younger." Boruto said, surprised. "But that's not old, so you can't criticize my youthful laziness."

"Older than you." Kawaki shrugged and moved closer to the short blond who was finally starting to catch his breath. "Ready for more or will I have to carry you?"

"Oh, definitely carry me." Boruto said without hesitation.

Kawaki rolled his eyes but didn't mind doing so. He bent down and wrapped an arm around the boy's legs before scooping him up over his shoulder. "Come, boys." Kawaki called before taking off again, the pups in tow.

Boruto started laughing hard, not thinking the man would actually do it, much less in this fashion. "You're something else!" The view wasn't bad either, he could watch that ass all day.

"The extra weight does me good." Kawaki breathed as he jogged along, the run nearly over already.

"Is this the part where I ask if you're calling me fat?" The blond joked, hand trailing down his bodyguard's back. It was firm alright and rippling with strength.

Kawaki clamped his mouth shut at the feel of the blond's hand on him, having not expected it. He was surprised when he didn't scold the kid and instead, said nothing as he ran the rest of the way back towards the mansion. Boruto took the silence as a red flag and stopped for the time being. He didn't want to abuse his position and power of authority and all that, Kawaki didn't have to let him touch him just because he was working for him. Boruto was just trying his luck like he always did. He took in a deep breath when they reached his home and he was set back down. He could smell the food from here, the cook had been busy.

"It's almost dinner time. I don't know about you, but I'm starving." Boruto said as the dogs passed them to go inside through the doggy door.

"Ah. Hopefully it will be ready once I get out of the shower."

"Yeah, I should shower too." Boruto agreed, cracking his neck. "Should we save water and shower together?"

For a moment Kawaki wasn't sure if he was teasing him or being serious and he almost laughed. "Don't get ahead of yourself, Uzumaki." He said as he led the way inside.

Boruto was quick to come around him and was the first to the stairs. "Then I'll just make sure to stay ahead of you."

"Enjoy it." Kawaki hummed, thinking that he would do the same.

"I will." Boruo grinned and started his way up the stairs.

The kid wasn't actually a kid at all and he had a lot going for him. Kawaki was painfully aware of how attracted he was to the blond—but he wasn't one to mix business with pleasure. Too many complications could come of it and Boruto was probably having a different man every week anyway. Kawaki prided himself in his ability to control himself, so he wasn't worried. He wouldn't allow himself to make the mistake of giving into any ridiculous fantasies of his. But he was overcome with relief when he was finally separated from the blond to take his shower.

Kawaki felt so much better after his shower. This time he dressed in a pair of grey silk shorts, his personal choice of lounge and sleepwear. Normally he would go shirtless but as he no longer lived alone, Kawaki put on a white tank top as well. He did put his socks and shoes back on before he left his room and made his way downstairs.

Boruto had to admit that it was fun teasing Kawaki, the banter just kept on and on. The older man wasn't as stiff as he pretended to be. He was admittingly getting wrapped up in Kawaki and hadn't spent nearly as much time with his other two bodyguards. It was only the first day, but Boruto had shown some favoritism to say that least. Not that he could help it, Kawaki was the sexy one after all. Then Inojin had to go and call dibs on the hot one. However, that didn't mean the actor still wouldn't look. There was no way he was missing out on what Shinki had to offer. As for the cute one, Kagura, Boruto could do as he pleased since the man was fair game.

The blond took his shower before changing into baby blue sweatpants with a matching sweatshirt. Once he made his way downstairs, dinner was being set in the dining room. Inojin came up behind him as he entered the room and trapped him in a hug, giggling at being able to sneak up on Boruto. They waddled their way to the table before taking their seats. Boruto had forgotten to tell him about how the meeting went and started filling him in. The three members of his security detail wandered in soon after he got to the part when the director showed up.

Inojin was just as upset about how Shikadai had been treated and wished he had gone along so he could have turned his nose up at the man. Everything had been brought out by the time Boruto had finished his story and gushed about the script that he promised to show the other blond later. While everyone ate, he tried to get to know his guards better and started asking questions. Kagura welcomed the questions and asked some of his own as well. The pink eyed man had worked with protecting singers in the past, Boruto being the first actor he had gotten to guard. Boruto liked how friendly the grey haired man was and he seemed really kind too.

Shinki was a bit overly serious, even compared to Kawaki. He wasn't rude or uptight, but his answers were short and to the point. His experience consisted of a few actors and actresses though he had mainly worked as security for political figures. He struck Boruto as a quiet and honest person that didn't trust easily. His whole demeanor was respectful, but not completely relaxed as compared to Kagura. The blond didn't mind, they were still pretty much strangers, but he felt for Inojin because the brunette would be a tough nut to crack.

Kawaki was just . . . Kawaki. He didn't tolerate nonsense, but Boruto suspected he wasn't as straight and narrow as he led on. That wasn't to say he thought the silver eyed man was shady or a rule breaker, but he knew there was a less reserved side in there somewhere. He had even seen a tiny bit of it. The actor was surprised to hear he was retired after serving twenty years, but it wasn't hard to believe given how he carried himself. Everyone politely thanked him for his service and Boruto was honored to have him working as his bodyguard. It also explained how he managed to be so fit, those muscles were no joke.

The group had to call it a night right after dinner because it would be an early and busy day tomorrow. Boruto felt more comfortable after learning a little more about the men around him and had the utmost faith in their abilities. He fell asleep quickly that night with high hopes for the future, he wouldn't have to stress. With those three there, he could rest easy without worrying that something might happen again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Protection**

_Hints_

* * *

Just like every morning, Kawaki woke up at the crack of dawn as he normally would. The house was quiet as he left his room and wandered through the large place on his way out. There was a good bit on their agenda today, so he wouldn't wait around to get a good workout in. He might not have much of a chance to later. He was only halfway down the stairs when he heard quick paws coming up behind him and he stopped to greet both pups with a smile and a good rub down. It excited him to be caught on his way out—Kawaki would put those two to work as well.

They ventured outside where the grass was still wet from the dew and the sun was still rising slowly. Kawaki played around with the golden retrievers while stretching his limbs to loosen up before starting his morning run. The pups were energetic and happy to join him, running along with him without showing any signs of fatigue. By the time the run was over though, Hikaru was done. He laid on the patio just where the sun was peeking at the end of it. Kawaki sighed but let him go, instead turning his focus to Kaoru.

The rambunctious brother was still eager to go, staring up at him expectantly. Kawaki already had a soft spot for the boy and knelt down, petting him while giving him a few words of encouragement. Then he proceeded with his workout, doing a series of different exercises. His lips pulled apart into a grin as Kaoru watched him with big brown eyes full of curiosity and even tried to copy Kawaki at times. This had him urging the pup into moving along with him more correctly.

By the height of the sun, Kawaki knew he'd been at it for a couple of hours and he needed to get inside to have a shower before his presence was required. It was still cool from the early morning but he was still drenched in sweat. When he got to his feet, Kaoru tried to jump on him but Kawaki stopped him with a clipped order and had him sit instead. He rewarded him with firm rub over his head and then called him and his brother along to follow him inside.

Boruto had watched the whole scene from his balcony, loving that even Kawaki was no match for his adorable dogs. He was a little jealous that Kaoru hung on Kawaki's every word, but he would let the little fur ball get away with it. The blond was showered and dressed already for the days events. He went down a different stairwell to sneak into the kitchen like he usually did in the mornings. While he could wait for food to be served even when he was hungry, breakfast was different. Without his morning fuel he would wither away to nothing, waiting wasn't an option.

His cook would never let him eat in his room because he would always end up making a mess, but she did have something on the counter for him by the time he reached the kitchen. He couldn't ever manage to beat her there anyway so he was glad she always had something waiting for him. Today was a mixed bowl of fruit that Boruto eagerly swiped. He had just started stuffing his face when his dog came bouncing in, all cute and happy. He couldn't resist setting the fruit down to pet them to their heart's content. Then he took them around the counter and out of the cooks way so she could get to it.

Hikaru and Kaoru had already eaten their breakfast, but the actor poured a little more into their bowls since they had worked up a sweat running around with Kawaki. He checked their water bowls as well, glad to find them full. After he washed his hands he grabbed his snack and went back to eating the fruit. The blond chatted with his cook until he was finished and headed to the foyer after, his golden retrievers at his heels. He picked up the mail and went to the living room next to take a seat on the couch. Hikaru jumped up to rest his head in Boruto's lap while Kaoru took a spot by his feet.

He was able to get through a few fan letters before Kawaki walked in dressed in a dark blue suit. Boruto's attention was immediately captured, his eyes taking in the bodyguard from head to toe. There was nothing like a fine man in a suit and Kawaki looked fine as hell.

"Please tell me you're going to dress like that everyday." He asked with a wide smile.

Kawaki's silver eyes turned to Boruto and locked on his own blue eyes. "Shouldn't I?"

"Yes." The blond answered quickly. "Do that."

"I intend to." Kawaki told him and then posted himself by the door.

Once everyone had breakfast and Shikadai got here his job would begin, but Kawaki seemed keen on getting a head start. Boruto went back to going through the mail and absentmindedly patted Hikaru's head. Kaoru's ears had perked up when Kawaki walked in, but he must have sensed the man meant business because he didn't go over to him. Seeing a lot of positive feedback from his fans brought a smile to the blond's face as he read over letter by letter. It shouldn't have, but the next letter caught him off guard.

_You're not as hot as you think you are, but you'll cool down once you stop breathing._

There was more, but that part stood out to him the most. He just couldn't understand why some people hated him so much. What had he done? How could they take whatever it was so personally? It wasn't uncommon for celebrities to receive things like this, it was actually really strange if they didn't, but it wasn't something Boruto could bring himself to ignore. He almost didn't want to continue looking through the letters in case there were more negative ones. Kawaki saw the change in Boruto's expression and realized the letters he was reading must have been new. He frowned and waltzed over. Without a single thought on the matter and took every letter from him and took the seat next to him, quickly opening the next.

Hikaru looked at the taller man curiously and Boruto did the same. "Interested in my fan mail, Kawaki-kun?"

"Could be something dangerous in these. I'll check them first. Don't open one without having me read it first."

Boruo wanted to question him, but if Kawaki thought there might be something dangerous then he couldn't really argue. "Well . . . if you think that's best."

"I do. So I'd appreciate your cooperation." Kawaki said simply while passing the letter he'd just read over to Boruto. He was quick to open the next.

The blond chuckled as he took it and began looking it over. "Yes, you'll have my 'cooperation'. This time at least." He didn't want the older man to think he was too easy to coerce.

"Every time." Kawaki said seriously, giving him a look before going straight back to the letter.

"Depends on what it is." Boruto shrugged, not glancing up from the fan mail. "I don't really like being told what to do, by anyone."

"I'll only tell you what to do when it involves your best interest because that's my job. If it's a problem you might as well get rid of me now."

The young actor hummed. "That's fair, but I make no promises." Uzumaki's were known to be headstrong. "And I wouldn't get rid of you for something like that." _I'd just ignore you._

"I'm older than you, that means you have to listen to me on important matters like these." Kawaki grumbled and passed another safe letter over to Boruto.

Boruto grinned, taking the offered piece of paper. "So? Are you going to punish me if I don't?"

Kawaki quirked a brow at that and looked from the letter to Boruto. "I don't think so. You seem like the type that would like it."

"Shame." The blond sighed, but was impressed Kawaki had read him right.

"As I thought." Kawaki hummed and went back to work.

The pair continued going through letters quietly, the dogs wandering off somewhere when Kagura popped in. He took a place by the window while the other two finished up and Boruto was quick to try his luck.

"Say, Kagura. If I wouldn't do something you asked me to, would you punish me?" Boruto asked shamelessly. He was curious to see if the cute one had a naughty side.

The grey haired man stiffened and his neck turned red. "Um… I'm sorry?" He said, looking around nervously.

Boruto smirked at the pink eyed man before standing up, gaze traveling over the bodyguard. "Interesting."

Kawaki noticed what was going on and half rolled his eyes but he kept his mouth shut on the matter. It wasn't any of his business and he had to remind himself of that. Inojin was the next to make an appearance seconds later, hair a bit tousled and a slightly smiling Shinki behind him. He let the others know breakfast was ready and then left with the brunette trailing after him. Boruto raised his eyebrows, unable to say for certain what he just saw. It definitely looked like something and if that was the case his best friend worked fast. Like really, really fast. Was it even possible to work that fast and on someone like Shinki no less?

Everyone headed into the dining room for breakfast and Boruto kept a close eye on his friend and green eyed security member in case they let something slip. Not that Inojin wouldn't tell him later if something was going on, but the actor was impatient. Shikadai arrived right on time after they ate and on this trip Inojin was coming along with his make up bag. Boruto brought a bag of his own, the one with his taser and pepper spray. The van was brought around and everyone took the same seats as yesterday, Inojin taking the middle seat between the actor and his manager. The ride to the photoshoot was about thirty minutes even taking the highway.

Once they reached the spot the photographer had picked, Boruto went to a dressing room to get changed into one of the designer outfits he would be posing in. His bodyguards were waiting for him when he came out and Inojin sat him down in a chair so he could do his friend's make up. It was a hidden talent of the blond's, one that Boruto used as much as he was allowed.

"And done." Inojin announced when he put his brush down. "Perfect, you're all ready to go."

"Thanks." Boruto smiled before taking a quick glance in the mirror.

"She's ready for you." Shikadai informed, motioning to the photographer.

Boruto got up and walked onto the set that was prepared. He fussed with the white fluffy clothing for a moment before looking towards the camera, starting to pose when the photographer gave him the go ahead. Kawaki stood aside just as the other two security members were. He couldn't deny that the blond had so much going for him. Kawaki was attracted to him in every possible way. It made things difficult for him and he couldn't keep his eyes from watching him. As much as he wanted to, Kawaki just kept his eyes on Boruto as he worked, finding that he was so curious about the boy. He knew nothing about him, and he didn't like the fact that he wanted to know more about him.

Soon Boruto had to change into the next outfit, walking back to the dressing room. The whole affair took four hours, pretty short compared to what he was used to, but he wasn't complaining. Inojin helped him wash the makeup off and then the group was back in the van to head to the fashion show. It was pretty close by so they wouldn't have to travel far, a few blocks at most. Almost the second he arrived he was dragged away by Sarada, his security quickly following. The Uchiha didn't pay the three men any mind and went about showing Boruto which pieces of her new line she wanted him to wear. She also told Inojin the theme she was going for, letting the blond know what kind of makeup palette to use.

Other models had yet to get there and the show wouldn't start for another two hours. When Boruto was set on what he would wear and when he would walk, he took a seat at one of the multiple vanities that were set out for the models. Inojin sat in the one next to him while another woman did Boruto's hair. Kawaki and Kagura left backstage to secure the area while Shinki stayed close by at the door. Boruto took his chance, whispering to his best friend as he asked him just what was going on.

"Confess. You and Shinki made out this morning, didn't you?" The actor interrogated.

The other blond blushed, brushing a stray hair behind his ear. "Well . . . it wasn't planned, he came out of nowhere and then had at it. Trust me, I was surprised to."

"You minx!" Boruto whisper yelled. "He obviously did it because he knew you were interested. So fess up, what did you do yesterday?" He couldn't believe the brunette had done such a thing, but he had caught on to things before breakfast and he took Inojin's word for it too.

"I might have dropped a few hints . . . told him I thought he was cool and wanted to get to know him better." Inojin smiled.

Boruto knew his long time friend, he could easily see how it went down. Inojin got to the point, but he knew for a fact that his face was beet red the whole time. "Get to know him, huh? You sure got to know his lips."

"Shut up!" Inojin giggled and swatted the actor's arm.

"Seriously though, you've shown me up. Day two and you're making out with one of my eye candies . . ." Boruto trailed, shaking his head with a smile. "If you two end up dating I might never recover."

Inojin hummed, grinning impishly as he leaned against the vanity. "So what are you going to do then?"

Boruto smirked. "Get drastic, what else?"

"Ohhh!" Inojin laughed and felt for the other two bodyguards. They were in for it now.

The woman finished with Boruto's hair and Inojin got up to start on his makeup. Inojin's gaze flickered to Shinki and he bit his lip when the green eyed man winked at him. The other two members of the security team returned moments later and the blue eyed model suspected Shikadai was helping his girlfriend get ready for her show. It was funny to him that despite the pair being so smart, they were terrible at pretending they weren't dating. The Uchiha and Nara wanted to remain professional whenever their paths crossed in their professions, yet he was ditched by his manager. He wasn't really mad though. It was great that his friends were so in love. Plus, he enjoyed teasing the both of them about it.

Boruto's gaze went to Kawaki when the man was suddenly next to him, standing beside the vanity with silver eyes on the lookout. Seeing him so hard at work made the actor smile and he was more than happy to admire Kawaki's larger frame as he stood there in that suit. It had certainly become a thing in this short amount of time, Boruto was all for the professional attire.

Kawaki was focused on keeping an eye out for any suspicious activity, but his eyes wound up moving to his employer easily and his lips set in a flat line at finding the blond staring at him. Things only started to become clearer and clearer. Boruto was gay, it was a fact, and he was having fun soaking up the sight of Kawaki and he quite possibly wanted a lot more than just to look at him. It was unnerving. But Kawaki couldn't lie and say that he didn't like it—at least to himself.

Once Inojin was done with his makeup, Boruto stood and stretched. There was still over an hour left before the show and the outfits he would be presenting were lined up behind where Kawaki was standing. He went over and touched the material of one of the shirts, tilting his head at the taller man. Inojin took the other blond's seat and watched excitedly.

"They're pretty fancy, huh?" Boruto mused.

Kawaki blinked a couple times before lowering his gaze to Boruto and then looking at the outfits. "They are. I'm sure they'll fit you just fine."

"Yeah, Sarada rarely makes mistakes." He said and pulled the sleeve of the soft red shirt. "So which one do you think is the best?"

The older man's brows furrowed as he skimmed over the outfits before looking back at Boruto. "I'm not good with things like that." He mumbled and then waited a moment before adding, "Though I think that pale blue would compliment your skin tone."

Boruto beamed at him, pleased by his response. "You have taste after all. Don't sell yourself short, Kawaki-kun."

Kawaki didn't know how to take the compliment considering he'd just spoken his mind and truly didn't know what he was talking about, so he was taken aback. "Was just a whim." He muttered and shrugged his shoulders, averting his eyes.

"Hm, okay then let me ask you this. Which outfit would make you go crazy? Still the pale blue one?" Boruto questioned cheekily.

The boy really had no self control and it was rather testing for Kawaki. His brow twitched and he scratched his chin before allowing his eyes to settle on the blond once again. "Outfits like those aren't anything that would make me go crazy. Sorry kid."

"Got it." The blond nodded. He had some shopping to do. "Well I'll be right back, potty break." He informed before turning on his heel, he wouldn't get a chance to go later.

"Alright." Kawaki said but was quick to follow the blond.

Boruto shook his head fondly, understanding that Kawaki had to come along and let the man do his job. The guy didn't take any chances. The actor easily located the bathroom and paused before walking in, turning to face his bodyguard.

"I won't be long." He promised and then continued on his way inside, but Kawaki stopped him by taking hold of his shoulder.

"Wait here. Let me check the bathroom first."

Boruto raised his brows, having not experienced a guard doing such a thing before. "You're certainly thorough. Okay, have at it Kawaki-kun."

He nodded once before stepping inside and sweeping the small bathroom quickly. There was nothing to worry about then, but he knew he couldn't be sure of that until after he checked everything. Kawaki needed to see with his own eyes that Boruto would be safe and nothing would bring him any harm—or else he wouldn't be doing his job correctly. Once he was sure the bathroom was safe, he stepped out and help the door for the blond.

"You're good to go."

"Such a gentlemen." Boruto smiled and went in to do his business.

Kawaki closed the door behind Boruto and then turned his back, scanning the open room around them. There were more models in the back area now and when Kawaki met the eyes of a man that looked nothing short of suspicious, he glared at him. The shady man wrapped his arm around one of the models and then went back to where everyone was getting ready.

The veteran couldn't help being on high alert. Anything could happen at anytime and he would be prepared. Nobody would take the job of protection Boruto more seriously than he would. Kawaki was good at reading people, which is why he listed this particular man as suspicious from a single glance alone. But the man went on about his business and Kawaki chalked it off as paranoia—though that didn't mean he'd let his guard down.

When the bathroom door opened behind him, Kawaki turned around and let his eyes shift between Boruto's. He soaked up the baby blue color of them and found himself studying the blond's face. _Beautiful. _Boruto was beautiful, Kawaki enjoyed looking at him, but he kept his features schooled and stepped aside so Boruto could walk by. They returned backstage to where the other models were getting ready. Sarada was going through the show with them one by one and Boruto decided to go ahead and get dressed. There was just under an hour before the show began, but it was crunch time.

"Hey, Kawaki-kun." Boruto called as he held his first piece over his arm.

"Yes?" Kawaki watched him, giving him an impassive look that shielded his curiosity.

"I'm going to change." He said and motioned towards the closest curtain, a makeshift dressing area that couldn't be helped considering how fast they would have to change outfits. "Will you, um, stand outside of the curtain for me?"

"I would even if you didn't ask me to." Kawaki said lowly, ready to follow him.

Hearing him confirm it anyway still made the blond smile. "Yeah, thanks."

"It's what I'm here for." Kawaki reminded him and raised his arm to gesture towards the curtain, his other hand moving to the blond's shoulder and ushering him along.

Boruto pulled the fabric closed behind him before he started changing. It took him a bit because of all the black strings he had to tie in the front, but he left them loose enough so that getting out of it wouldn't take nearly as long. Once he was finished, he stepped out from behind the curtain and smoothed down the long sleeves of the shirt.

"Alright, what do you think?" He asked his bodyguard, spinning around once to better show the whole piece.

"You look great." The taller man told him honestly and then noticed a pair of strings the actor hadn't tied. Without a second thought, he reached down and tied it for his employer. "There. Now you're perfect."

Boruto was surprised by the casual touch, but being called perfect brought a slight tint to his cheeks. "Oh . . . thanks, Kawaki-kun."

Kawaki just nodded curtly and looked away, not liking how much he liked to look at his employer. It was true that he knew what he was getting into and he was even looking forward to it. But his attraction to the younger man was a recipe for disaster and no matter what—even if Boruto tried him—he had to keep himself in check. It couldn't be too hard… hopefully.

The fashion show was no quick event and Kawaki almost felt bad for Boruto with all the costume changes he had to go through. While Shinki and Kagura kept their own posts, Kawaki remained backstage to keep an eye on things back there and stay on the lookout while Boruto changed. It seemed everything was going smoothly until the suspicious character from earlier approached just after Boruto changed into his own clothes.

Kawaki was quick to step in front of the blond and block him from the man, his features changing into an agitated scowl. "Close enough." Kawaki told him, tone clipped.

"Oh but, I just want an autograph!" The man laughed nervously and tried to peer around Kawaki to Boruto. "You looked so good, I'm such a big fan of yours."

"Maintain your distance." Kawaki scoffed and snatched the small notebook and pen out of the guys hand before handing it to Boruto behind him.

Boruto took the notebook and signed the first page, then handed it back to Kawaki who gave it back to the man still trying to get a peek of the blond.

"Can I get a picture? Please." He went on and Kawaki had to take a breath to keep from snapping at the man.

"No." He answered quickly and wrapped his arm around Boruto's shoulders, leading him away from the fan.

Boruto knew Kawaki was just doing his job, but the whole thing made him feel special. He couldn't help the grin on his face as he was taken away. There was a short after party for the models and Boruto did mingle for a short while and had a single drink with his security close by. Though Kawaki stayed closer than the other two. He refused to be far enough away for anything to happen. He needed to be able to act quickly—to prevent any incidents before they had a chance to happen and the blond actor certainly didn't mind.

Boruto wasn't able to stay for the entire event since he had an interview with the cast from the romantic movie Kawaki had so recently watched of him. Apparently it was the first time some of the cast members could get together to speak about the movie, due to contradicting schedules. It didn't hit Kawaki until they were in the studio and Boruto was sitting on a loveseat with the man he'd acted in the movie with. But it didn't take him more than a few seconds to grow irritated at the proximity between the two. He didn't like the way the other actor wrapped his arm around Boruto or how they embraced each other in greeting. It was possible that they'd been intimate outside of the motion picture.

It was really none of Kawaki's business. But he didn't care. He just didn't like it. The interview wouldn't be live so the cast was able to relax a bit as the talk show host began asking questions. Boruto was a little worn out, but he still had plenty of energy left and he was glad to see all the cast members again. The topics ranged from what it was like on the set, how it was working with each other and what they thought of the movie's message. It was actually pretty fun, laughing and reminiscing even though it hadn't been that long ago that they filmed the movie.

Things did take a turn, however, when the host tried to poke at Boruto's 'experience'. Basically whether he had 'challenged' himself by portraying a gay man or if it was easy for him becuase he was gay. The blond expected something like this to happen, but he didn't do more than shrug his shoulders and share a smile with his costar.

There was an undeniable chemistry between the two actors. Kawaki could see it and he was certain anyone else would be able to as well. Looking at them made him picture those erotic moments from the movie again and again. It was infuriating. It seemed obvious that Boruto and the other man had done a few things off set as well. They just got along so well and honestly, they looked good together. They'd acted so well that it seemed so real. They could have just been _very _professional, but Kawaki couldn't help feeling as if there was more. And he didn't like it.

When the long interview had reached an end, Boruto said his goodbyes before getting into the van with everyone else. He rested his head on Inojin's shoulder while the other blond ran his fingers through his hair, Shikadai talking about how unprofessional the interviewer had been with his questions and comments about Boruto's preferences. The Nara thought it was just plain rude and he was tempted to take legal actions. Boruto was touched at his protectiveness, but told his manager that it was alright. He wasn't going to worry about some words from a talk show host and let it ruin his day. Besides, he was used to the media doing shit like that anyway.

The ride home was long and the actor was ready to eat and then get some rest. He used all the energy he had left during the interview and while it was great, it had taken a lot longer to get through than he thought. Luckily his schedule was clear tomorrow, he would be able to just take it easy for the day. He clung to Inojin when they got home and used him as a pillow while they waited for dinner to be ready. He wasn't as lively as he usually was at dinner, but it didn't affect his appetite in the least. Hikaru and Kaoru snuggled up with Boruto on his bed and the blond was out in a matter of minutes.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Thanks for reading! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Protection**

_Concerns_

Boruto had certainly had a busy day so the next day, Kawaki was pleased to learn he had a day off. Of course he had his morning workout with the pups and then his shower before his own day truly began. Kawaki dressed in a black suit and was fussing with his damp hair when he walked downstairs and halted on the spot when he found a messy headed Inojin standing outside of Shinki's room—with Shinki… and the two of them in the middle of a heated kiss.

Kawaki turned on his heel and went the other way, uncertain of how he felt about what he'd witnessed. It was unexpected but none of his business. It irked him a bit that Shinki wasn't dressed for the day yet when he had a job to do, but it wasn't his place to worry about it. As long as he handled his own duties, it didn't matter what the other two guards did. Today they wouldn't be having to leave the mansion anyway so it wasn't like there was any rush. Kawaki didn't mind keeping a close watch on Boruto by himself anyway.

The blond had already had his morning shower and Kawaki found him in the sitting room with a hot cup of coffee in one hand and a thick script in the other. He was on the couch, curled up on one end with a blanket around his small frame. Undeniably adorable. Thankfully, Boruto seemed well rested and his pups had found him after having their own breakfast. They were both napping on the floor in front of the couch, cuddled close to each other. Kawaki knew he'd worn them out after all the running around and playing they did.

Kawaki stood at the entryway silently, not wanting to disturb Boruto when it was obvious he was studying lines for an upcoming movie. Kawaki was curious about it, wondering what kind of movie it would be… if it was another romance that would show so much skin and have so many heated moments. Either way, he knew he'd want to watch it. Boruto was skilled in what he did and Kawaki respected that about him. He was sure the blond would do well with any kind of role.

Boruto could feel Kawaki's presence without having to look, it was hard not to when he had already grown used to having the man by his side the last two days. "Kawaki-kun, good morning."

"Uzumaki." Kawak greeted him in return, silver eyes glancing over towards the window.

The blond did look up at the use of his last name that the bodyguard prefered to use. "Want to join me?"

Kawaki saw no reason to turn down the invitation, so he walked over to the couch and took a seat on the opposite end. "Thank you."

Boruto grinned and placed his feet on the other man's lap. "So guess what? I'm going to be a kick ass spy."

Kawaki raised a brow at the feet resting on his lap, realizing his employer didn't understand there was a thing such as boundaries. "That's nice." He grumbled before grabbing Boruto's small feet and moving them off of him.

"You don't sound excited." Boruto pointed out, pouting a bit at being moved and just crossed his legs instead.

"You'll have to forgive me. The feet were distracting." Kawaki mused. "So a spy huh? Does that mean there won't be any romance?"

"No, there will be romance. But . . ." The actor trailed. "Well, I don't want to spoil the movie for you if you watch it. Unless you want me to."

Kawaki took a moment to think over it. Normally, he didn't care to be spoiled but the circumstances here were different. He wanted to know. "Tell me."

Boruto set his coffee down on the end table and laid the script in his lap, blue eyes lighting up in excitement. "Okay, so the main plot is that I left the spy business to be with my lover. Said lover goes missing, taken by some old and powerful enemies. Classic. I go through hell to get my partner back, but this story is a tragedy. When I finally do find my lover, I didn't make it in time."

"That's great." Kawaki breathed in relief before realizing what he said. He stiffened and cleared his throat before correcting himself. "I meant… that's tragic."

"Very." Boruto hummed, but didn't miss Kawaki's slip up. He just didn't know what to make of it. "I'm also planning to do my own stunts. I'm at an advantage since I have some skills of my own, but I've never done exaggerated flips and things like that. It's going to be awesome."

"Not a chance, kid." Kawaki huffed, cringing just at the thought of Boruto getting hurt because he wanted to do his own stunts.

The blond titled his head. "What do you mean by that?" Did he think it wasn't going to be awesome?

"I'm in charge of your safety so I forbid you from doing your own stunts." It was as simple as that and Kawaki would not change his mind.

"Forbid?" Boruto repeated, amused. "Sorry, Kawaki-kun, but I will be doing them."

"If you refuse to let me do my job then what am I here for?" Kawaki asked, narrowing his eyes on the blond.

"My enjoyment." Boruto teased, but he was half serious about the statement. "You can do your job while I do my stunts. I'll be fine, you don't have to worry about it. Professionals will be with me on the set, you know? I've seen plenty of other actors work with them."

It didn't matter how early in the morning it was, Kawaki had a strong urge for a drink. He rolled his eyes and took a deep breath. He'd dealt with a lot of difficult young men, but none had ever had the balls to test him like Boruto did.

"I can't protect someone who doesn't care about their own safety." Kawaki said with a sigh.

"You're being weirdly stubborn about this." Boruto observed and picked up his coffee. "If I didn't care then I would have bothered hiring my own security. I'm doing it and you can't stop me."

"I beg your pardon?" Kawaki's gaze hardened further. He was not one to tolerate such an attitude and he wouldn't tolerate it from this kid even if he was his employer.

Sensing an opening, Boruto once again tried his luck. "You heard me and I told you before that no one tells me what to do." He reminded and took a sip of his drink. "Change your mind about punishing me yet?"

This guy was something else and Kawaki almost laughed. _Almost. _"Or… I could reward you instead. If you'll be a good boy."

Boruto choked on his coffee mid-sip. He had not expected that, not at all. "E-excuse me?"

"Did I stutter?"

"Wow." This was certainly new and thrilling, but Boruto wasn't the type to submit. "I'm not good, Kawaki-kun. You could say I'm as bad as they come."

"How unfortunate." Kawaki hummed.

"For you?" Boruto smirked into his cup. "I'll let you in on a little secret. I'm saving myself for someone who can handle me. And until I've met my match, I listen to no one. I do what I want."

It was unfortunate. Kawaki truly thought Boruto was his type in every way possible, but he wasn't used to the attitude or being tested like this. He was difficult, but it did help Kawaki keep himself in check. He'd already slipped up, but the blond didn't take the bait and that saved him from making any further mistakes. He had to take a step back and worry a little less. Like the other two guards who were off doing anything else other than arguing with their boss.

"Understood." Kawaki nodded to himself. He was dealing with a new life and needed to realize that. Boruto didn't have to listen to him. He had no reason to do so. He was out of line. "I'll keep my mouth shut."

"Hm. If you're saying it like that to make me feel bad, then you've succeeded." Boruto sighed. "Look, Kawaki-kun. I just want you to trust my judgment on this. I can do it, I'm not as fragile as I might look."

"I wasn't trying to make you feel bad. And feel free to do as you please, don't worry about what I think. I assure you, you won't hear anymore complaints from me." Kawaki said and then got to his feet with a sigh of his own. "Seems you're all good here, so I'll leave you to it."

_And now he's sulking,_ Boruto thought to himself. "Yeah, I'm fine." He said and went back to his script.

Kawaki left the sitting room and made his way up to his room, though not before he saw Shinki and Inojin together once again. At least this time they were both dressed and decent… and not touching. He spotted Kagura just outside of the kitchen but didn't bother speaking to any of them. A drink really would have been nice and he had half a mind to take a few hours off to get one. Instead he just sat on his bed and removed his suit jacket and tie.

Boruto was proving to be more difficult than anyone Kawaki had ever dealt with. It was hard for him to take considering he wasn't used to it, but there really was nothing he could do about it. That didn't mean he could accept it so easily. It was frustrating and he wished the blond would cave. Though the more Kawaki thought about it, the less likely it seemed that he would get his way. In the end, he let it go and decided he needed a few hours away. He'd go see Iwabe, have a few drinks and then return with less irritation.

Kawaki waited a few hours before making his way through the mansion until he found Boruto outside on the back patio. He'd changed into jeans and a T-shirt, determined to get those few hours off. Boruto was still reading over that same script as Kawaki walked over to him and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Uzumaki," He began to get his attention. "I'm leaving."

Boruto looked up quickly in shock, lips parting. "You . . . you are? Is this because of the whole stunt thing?" He asked. Kawaki was that serious about it, that he would leave to have his way?

Kawaki realized he didn't use his words properly and was surprised that Boruto looked and sounded so concerned about it… so he decided to go with it. "Yes."

Boruto couldn't believe it. While he knew Kawaki was under a contract, the blond wasn't the type of person to hold someone prisoner against their will. But Boruto didn't want him to leave. It wasn't because of the man's looks despite how Boruto acted, he genuinely liked having Kawaki around. His hands were tied and he didn't want to give in, but the alternative . . .

"Damn it. Alright, I won't do it . . . I won't do my own stunts." The actor reluctantly relented.

Kawaki was impressed. He would have gone this route sooner had he known he would get this result. "Do I have your word on that?"

Boruto averted his gaze, but didn't change his mind. "Yeah. You have my word."

Pleased with this result and even a little cheeky, Kawaki walked closer to the blond, not stopping until he was standing directly in front of him. "So you can be a good boy, huh?" He smirked, silver eyes darkening.

"Not on your life!" Boruto protested, flushing before he got up and walked away.

"You're gonna leave without your reward?" Kawaki called after him, grinning to himself. The kid wasn't really as difficult as he tried to be. It was amusing.

The blond paused at that, but kept on walking. Kawaki wasn't going to let him run away, not when things were just getting interesting. He hurried after Boruto, catching him right when he reached the door. Kawaki grabbed his wrist and spun him around then pushed him back against the door.

"Are you afraid?" Kawaki asked, voice soft and husky. He really didn't have any control. Not when everything he wanted was so close to him.

"Me? As if." Boruto scoffed, pressing himself further back against the door.

"You run from a reward… yet ask for a punishment." Kawaki hummed, shaking his head. "You should be happy. I'll compromise… I'll give you whatever you want."

The silver eyed man was playing dirty, threatening to leave unless Boruto let him have his way. It wasn't fair and all the actor wanted to do was go to his room to pout. Then he had the nerve to dangle a reward in his face, one that he would be a fool to pass up. Curse Kawaki for being so damn sexy.

Boruto clenched his fingers around the script and narrowed his eyes at the taller man, already having an idea of what he would have Kawaki do. "Hmph . . . I want you to take me shopping tomorrow. _And_ you have to answer truthfully to any question I ask."

Kawaki's face showed his surprise and he stood back, staring at Boruto for a moment. Then he laughed. It was the first time Kawaki had really and truly laughed in a long time. It took him a long moment to collect himself and calm down.

"Sure, kid." Kawaki would reward him, but he was stunned by what the blond wanted. He left it all out there, gave him all the opportunity in the world and Boruto wanted something as simple as shopping and honest answers. It was truly hilarious.

Boruto didn't see what was so funny, but as much as he wanted to he couldn't be upset about it. He had seen a new side of Kawaki, heard his laugh for the first time. How could he be mad at that?

"Well I'll let you know what time I want to go." The blond stated, waiting a moment to take in Kawaki's casual attire before he went inside. The man looked good in everything, seriously.

Kawaki shook his head to himself and pulled his phone out of his pocket to text Iwabe and let him know he wouldn't be going to see him after all. His mood had lightened but he didn't know what to do with himself. It would be nice to work out some more but those thoughts didn't last long after he walked inside and found Kagura sitting in the living room with a drink in his hand.

Spotting the butler nearby on his way to bring Kagura another glass, Kawaki went over to join him on the couch. He didn't want to be left out and eagerly accepted a glass when the butler offered it. Shinki was nowhere to be seen, though neither was Inojin so Kawaki had a feeling they were together somewhere. Boruto had vanished as well so Kawaki spent the next hour getting to know his coworker while drinking with him.

Boruto had gone in search of his best friend, but figured that Inojin was off somewhere with Shinki. In the end the blond went to his room and laid on his bed with Hikaru and Kaoru. He continued going through his lines, wanting to get a head start even if it would be awhile before they started shooting for the movie. He focused on the words in front of him and easily kept his concentration until it was dark out. He had eaten lunch when Kawaki was sulking in his room, but his stomach growled at the thought of dinner.

Stretching when he stood, Boruto padded to his bathroom and decided to go ahead and take his shower now. Then he could go straight to bed after he ate. It didn't take long for him to wash up, a robe covering his frame as he went back into his bedroom. He stared at his closet as he tried to pick a pair of his pajamas. Red or Purple? The actor debated for a bit and then went with the purple pair covered in elephants. Once he was changed, he dried his hair as he walked towards the balcony. He enjoyed the nice cool air when he stepped out and stared up at the night sky.

He was feeling nostalgic for some reason, thinking back to his first audition. He had been nervous as hell and nearly puked when his name was called. Time had sure passed quickly and he was lucky to be able to live his dream. Modeling was cool and he did like it, but acting was his true calling. Boruto was pulled from his thoughts when his golden retrievers joined him outside. He let the towel rest on his shoulders as he kneeled down and pet them both, smiling when they pawed at his knees. He was about to head back in to check on how dinner was coming along, but froze at Hikaru's growl.

Kaoru started growling too and a deep frown set on the blond's face. "What is it?" He asked his dogs, heart picking up as they looked past him to the yard.

Boruto turned his head, eyes darting across the yard to see what was setting his dogs on edge. He didn't see anything, but he knew better than to brush off Hikaru and Kaoru's behavior. They obviously saw something he didn't. He went back inside and opened his bedroom door, Kaoru running off while Hikaru stayed at his side. He could hear Kaoru barking once he reached the bottom of the stairs and spotted the golden retriever leading Kawaki and Kagura into the foyer. Their gazes met Boruto's and he swallowed nervously, hand holding tight to the railing.

"Something's in the yard." He told them, trusting his dog's instincts.

The two men exchanged a look, their gazes hardening before they split. Kawaki briskly walked towards the back door while Kagura went towards the front. Kaoru was on Kawaki's heel but quickly took off as soon as the door was opened. Kawaki let him go, since he had a better nose and Kaoru led him right to another man just as he ran into the bushes at the edge of the property.

He was shrieking and kicking his leg as Kaoru had a strong latch on his pants. The man had a camera around his neck that he was trying to protect and his look of panic only worsened when he spotted Kawaki. The guard called for Kaoru to heel and the pup did so even though he wasn't happy about it. Kawaki grabbed the man by his collar and hauled him to his feet.

"Trespassing and stalking… did you get anything good on here?" Kawaki asked as he snatched the camera off his neck, breaking the strap. The man opened his mouth to argue but quickly clamped it shut when Kawaki glared at him.

"Is it just the one?" Kagura asked as he came running over.

"Check for his entry, there could be others on the outside who helped him in." Kawaki said, knowing nobody else was inside from the way Kaoru calmed. "I'll call the authorities."

"Right." Kagura nodded and then ran off.

Kawaki pinned the man on the ground, holding him in place with his knee while he pulled his phone out and made the call. Once he hung up, he turned his attention to the camera and found the gallery. The last few were of Boruto in his pajamas on the balcony, but after those Kawaki found dozens of photos of him getting dressed and even a few of nothing covering him at all. The sight was enough to make the hairs on the back of his neck stand, but he couldn't enjoy it. He was pissed.

"You goddamn pervert." Kawaki hissed, digging his knee further into the man's ribs.

He winced and tried to push at Kawaki's knee, unable to breathe. Kawaki didn't pity the man and he felt his control slipping. He was torn between hurting the pervert and deleting the pictures. The camera would be taken for evidence… who was to say they wouldn't be leaked?

"I should kill you right now." Kawaki huffed and moved to plop his backside on top of the man. He shook his head to himself as he went back through the pictures, deleting all of them that had any nudity. He wondered if this was the first time Boruto had experienced something like this and was thankful he was the one who'd found the man first.

"C-can't… breathe." The man struggled to say and Kawaki turned cold silver eyes back to him, backhanding him hard across the cheek before he could stop himself.

"Shut the fuck up then." He scoffed and went back to checking the pictures. He had to make sure there was no trace of them.

"It's clear. I located the place he came in. He had a ladder on the outside that curled over." Kagura explained and Kawaki shook his head.

"You were prepared huh?" Kawaki snorted before looking up at his coworker. "The authorities should be here any second. Go check on Uzumaki, I'll keep him restrained."

"Right." Kagura nodded again, hurrying back to the house.

Boruto was in the drawing room, having forced himself to take a seat rather than pace back and forth. Hikaru tried to set his mind at ease, but the blond couldn't help worrying. What was out there? Who was out there? Why was it taking so long? He had half a mind to go look for himself, but he knew it was better if he stayed put. He didn't want to get in Kawaki's way. His own skills were nothing compared to the veterans, but that also meant he had nothing to worry about with Kawaki handling it. He knew that and yet he still couldn't help it.

When Kagura came into the room he started asking questions before the pink eyed man even opened his mouth. He filled Boruto in, saying a man with a camera was currently being handled by Kawaki. The cops were on their way as well and Boruto could rest easy. They arrived pretty quickly, some coming inside to take statements. Inojin and Shinki made an appearance and the first thing Kawaki did when he got back inside was take the green eyed man into another room. Inojin couldn't believe what happened, holding onto Boruto and asking him a million times if he was alright even though the trespasser hadn't so much as stepped foot in the mansion.

Things calmed a bit when the police left and Boruto insisted that everyone eat dinner and get some rest. The dining room was a lot quieter than other nights and the actor was taken aback when Shinki pulled him to the side afterwards, bowing his head in apology for not being there when he needed him. Boruto said it was alright, but his words didn't seem to lighten the brunette's mood. If anything they might have made it worse. Inojin went after him though, and Boruto left it up to his friend to talk to him. He lingered in the dining room and ended up standing at the bottom of the stairs. The man with the camera . . . Boruto had a good idea the kind of pictures he had gotten. It was embarrassing, humiliating, violating . . . and he didn't want to go back to his room.

The blond stood there for a few moments until he felt a presence behind him. He moved to the side and rested a hand on the railing, letting the other man pass. "Uh, go ahead Kawaki-kun."

Kawaki was usually really good at reading people. Right then, looking at Boruto, it was so easy to see the fear and concern in his eyes. It upset him to think he'd been just drinking casually while Boruto was being stalked and realized he would have to do better. This kind of thing was a problem he had to watch out for, but he didn't want the blond to worry about it. He'd made sure nobody else would see those pictures and that sick bastard wouldn't be coming around again.

"I'll go after you."

"No, really. I'm . . . I think I'll stay up for a little longer." Boruto said, glancing up the steps. Maybe he would sleep in one of the guest rooms tonight.

He was even more afraid than Kawaki first thought. He would have to keep an eye on him… but it was obvious the kid didn't want to go back to his room.

"You're coming with me." Kawaki grumbled, sweeping the blond into his arms swiftly. Then he started walking up the stairs.

"What are you doing?!" Boruto flushed furiously. He had been carried by Kawaki before, but that was more like a joke. This was . . . what was this?

"Getting you to bed." Kawaki answered plainly, keeping his eyes ahead.

Boruto wiggled, trying to get down. "I'm not tired. And you don't have to take me up, I can walk you know."

"I needed a little workout. You should be a little heavier, kid." Kawaki said teasingly, finally glancing into those blue eyes that reminded him easily why it was so easy for him to lose control. "If you don't want to sleep you can keep me company while I shower."

Did he just- "Did you just invite me to shower with you?" Boruto asked with raised eyebrows. Apparently he wasn't the only one who knew how to get drastic. "That's bold of you."

"Hm. Actually I was just suggesting you talk to me while I showered alone, but shit… now that you mention it, we might as well." Kawaki smirked.

"Don't play with me, Kawaki-kun. I'll do it." Boruto warned.

"Will you though?" Kawaki asked, brow raising as he reached the top floor and headed towards his room.

Boruto dropped his gaze to the very firm chest he was resting against. "Yep."

"Alright. It's a date then." Kawaki chuckled as he reached his bedroom and opened the door. He carried the blond inside and pushed the door shut with his foot before going to set him down. "You're not gonna run are you?"

"As if." Boruto grinned. He wasn't sure if Kawaki was being serious or not, but he had to admit their little banter was making him feel better.

"Good." Kawaki hummed as he slowly set Boruto down to his feet. "Not that you could escape me anyway. I'm faster than I look."

"I don't know, I've got some moves." Boruto told him. "Hell, I might be faster too."

"You'll never be faster than me kid." Kawaki laughed and reached behind himself to grab hold of his shirt and pull it over his head.

_Oh, maybe he is serious._ Boruto was quick to check him out, having no shame whatsoever. "If you say it like that, then you'll look bad when I make you eat your words." The blond taunted. "Bet I could strip faster than you."

"Hm…" Kawaki hummed thoughtfully as his eyes trailed down Boruto's pajamas. "You would, all you need to do is push those pants right down. I have to get into mine." He explained as he patted his belt and then turned towards the bathroom.

Boruto followed along, interested to see how this would turn out. "And you already have a head start since you took your shirt off, but it doesn't matter. If our clothes were reversed I'd still beat you. Model, remember? Getting in and out of clothes is a piece of cake for me."

Kawaki unbuckled his belt and then unbuttoned his jeans. He pushed his zipper down before opening the shower door and turning it on. Then he looked back at Boruto who was standing there in his underwear, looking smug. Kawaki laughed.

"Impressive." Kawaki mused as he toed his boots off, his loose jeans now hanging low on his hips.

"I'll say." Boruto replied as his gaze traveled over Kawaki's form. He knew the taller man had to have had a side like this, he fucking called it. If they were really about to do this then he was ready to forget the events of that night, ready to focus on nothing but the fine piece of work in front of him. "Want me to get in first, Kawaki-kun?"

"Whatever you want." Kawaki told him as he hooked his thumbs in his jeans and started pushing them down.

This was what the blond needed, control. Right now it was his choice to bear himself to someone else rather than that person violating his privacy. He watched as Kawaki began to bare himself, more than happy that his bodyguard was giving in to his advances. His eyes never left the man in front of him as the jeans fell to the floor. Every part of Kawaki was toned and Boruto was very much a fan. He wanted to take his time to look, but there was more that hadn't been revealed yet and the actor was keen on doing some touching as well. Boruto slipped off his underwear and slowly made his way to the shower, smiling at his bodyguard all the while.

"Are you going to give me whatever I want?" He asked as he stepped in under the spray.

"I offered to and you already made your request." Kawaki said as he finished stripping and then stepped into the shower with Boruto.

The younger man reached passed him and closed the door, a soft click sounding over the water. "Then what are you going to do if not what I want?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Kawaki asked, his eyes slowly moving downward and soaking up every inch of the blond. "Whatever I want."

"Sounds nice when you say it." Boruto giggled, showing surprising patience at having yet to take Kawaki in fully. "But I'm still going to do as I please." He said and trailed a finger between Kawaki's pecs.

Boruto was something else when he used his backbone. "As long as you're a good boy, I'll allow it."

There it was again, that good boy business. "You're asking the impossible, Kawaki-kun. I'm not a good boy for anyone."

"Too bad." Kawaki mused, taking Boruto's hand and pulling it away from his chest. "Only good boys get rewarded."

"And bad boys get punished." Boruto smirked. The actor knew he was being difficult, in fact he always made it a point to be in these situations. It was important. His way of finding out what he needed to know.

"I suppose, in some cases." Kawaki shrugged as he reached for his shampoo.

Boruto hummed. "Want me to do that for you?"

"Can you even reach?" Kawaki asked, cocking a brow.

"What? You're too good to stoop to my level?" The blond laughed happily. "Not my fault you're so tall."

Kawaki laughed too as he opened the cap and poured some shampoo into his hand. "Best to keep our hands to ourselves anyway… right?"

"Who said that? It certainly wasn't me." Boruto said as he moved behind the silver eyed man, letting him get further under the water.

"Ah. Probably my conscience then." Kawaki said as he lathered the shampoo on his hair, smiling to himself.

"Is that so? Well, if you insist." Boruto sighed dramatically and turned to lean against the wall.

He looked over his shoulder at Kawaki, admiring his strong back and muscled backside as water ran down his body. Putting his plan into action, he wrapped a hand around his member and slowly began stroking himself. A man had needs.

After he rinsed his hair, Kawaki turned around to see what Boruto was doing and wasn't prepared to find him in the middle of masturbating. It didn't really make sense and Kawaki didn't know what he was trying to do. Why now? Was he trying to get Kawaki to lose control completely? Or was he just trying to tease him… He was more brazen than Kawaki thought. He stared at the blond's round bottom for a moment while he debated how he should feel and what he should do. Boruto was probably used to seducing men like this but Kawaki wasn't going to give in to him. If he wanted to jerk off in the shower with him, fine. He'd pretend like it wasn't even happening. So he turned back around and grabbed his body wash.

The look on Kawaki's face had been satisfying, but the man turned away. Boruto was impressed. Kawaki wasn't easily budged, not at all. While the blond didn't strip for every man with a handsome face, he did get more from teasing to seducing with the ones he really liked. He was used to getting his way and breaking down their will with his stubbornness. The question was would he continue to hold back, would he run or would he give in? Boruto was testing his luck as much as he could to find out. What kind of man was Kawaki?

Kawaki washed himself, trying not to think about what was going on behind him but he couldn't get it out of his head. It made it worse considering he was so attracted to Boruto. How could he not react to the blond being naked, aroused and touching himself right behind him? But it pissed him off as much as it did turn him on. He was leaving himself more vulnerable than he realized—or maybe he knew exactly what he was doing. By the time he'd finished washing, Kawaki couldn't take it anymore.

He turned back around, glaring at the blond and ignoring the cute, pleasured look on his face. He would not be shaken. He would not allow this. Kawaki closed the distance between them in a single stride and reached around him, taking hold of Boruto's wrist. He raised it and pinned it against the glass, doing the same with his other hand as well.

"That's the kind of shit you do in private, kid." Kawaki growled, unable to contain his annoyance. It really irked him, just thinking of other men being privy to such a sight and situation with Boruto.

Boruto shivered, but met his gaze head on as he rested his cheek against the glass. "Are you saying you didn't plan to do anything of the sort earlier?"

"What?" Kawaki hissed, infuriated by the insinuation. It wasn't that the idea was repulsive or that he truly wouldn't have liked to… but not like this. "After what happened today… what kind of man do you think I am?" He snapped and released his wrists, taking a step back. "I thought you were upset… I just wanted to make you forget about that whole shitfest. Guess I really didn't need to worry though."

Boruto had forgotten, but he didn't say anything on the matter. He let Kawaki believe whatever he wanted to. "Inviting me to shower, what did you think was going to happen? What did you think I would want?" He asked. "What did you want?"

Kawaki looked back at him with a somber expression and sighed. He realized how it must have seemed. "I didn't want to leave you alone." He admitted, because he wanted to be honest. "I needed to shower but when I found you looking so depressed I just couldn't leave you there. That's all there was to it. I never intended to try anything."

The blond blanched. He had read the situation all wrong, Kawaki was just trying to comfort him, show some skin to get him distracted and cheer him up. He didn't want him like Boruto had thought he did. Now the actor was ashamed and utterly embarrassed once again. He stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist, mentally cursing himself. He was such an idiot, he had really fucked up this time.

Kawaki turned the water off and stepped out behind him with a sigh. Now it seemed as if he'd hurt his feelings and he didn't really know what to do to fix it.

"I-I don't just throw myself at anything with a pulse." Boruto spoke, not wanting to look like a total slut. "I know how it seems, how I come across to people, but . . . I thought you were interested so I . . . I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I guess I can't take a hint."

Sighing yet again, Kawaki grabbed himself a towel and wrapped it around his waist. "I'm going to be perfectly honest with you, kid." Kawaki said even if he thought it wasn't the brightest thing he'd ever done. "You're cute as fuck. In fact, I'm attracted to everything about you." Minus the attitude, but he decided to withhold that bit. "But I'm a patient man who has been exercising control his entire life and besides, I'd already seen you naked. I'm not a little boy who thinks with his dick. That's why I knew I could control myself no matter what. It's my job to look out for you… I want you to be okay. Physically and mentally."

Boruto had never found himself to be so immature and couldn't even bring himself to look at Kawaki at the moment. He thought about defending his image, but he had already painted a vivid picture, there was no saving it at this point. At least his suspicions about the intruder had been confirmed. He was so upset with himself, more than he had been in awhile.

"I really appreciate that . . ." Boruto said softly. "Thank you, Kawaki-kun."

"Alright, don't look so glum." Kawaki said, laying his hand on Boruto's head. "Hurry up and get dry. Can't have you catching a cold."

Boruto nodded and grabbed another towel for his hair. Kawaki worried he may have been a little too harsh, but Boruto needed to learn he couldn't go around just doing things like that… somebody could take advantage of him and the mere thought was enough to make his blood boil. It seemed Kawaki would have to worry more about his employer than he ever anticipated.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Hey guys, thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Protection**

_Falling_

Boruto was confused. He had too many thoughts running through his head and he asked Inojin to meet him in the library after breakfast to talk. On one hand, he had a sex drive just like everyone else. He had experienced things and gotten handsy with men before. Though he didn't put himself in situations with men he didn't trust to a certain extent. On the other hand, he was still taking a risk. He couldn't say with absolute certainty that any of the men he let touch him wouldn't take advantage. Boruto could defend himself and took pride in that, but one day he might meet a man his skills would be useless against. If Kawaki hadn't been Kawaki, who was to say if Boruto could have fought him off. Though he knew the answer . . . there was no way he would be able to. That's what was causing him to hesitate.

It made him look at himself in a different light. He wasn't the kind of person to care what other people thought, he was secure in who he was and had confidence in himself. But all that was starting to waver. He did in fact care, at least what Kawaki thought of him. He respected the man and genuinely liked him. However now he had projected himself in a way he hadn't intended. Maybe it was because of the situation, maybe it was because Kawaki hadn't meant it in that way, but the flirting and teasing had changed into something else. It was as if Boruto had no self respect and he hated anyone seeing him in that way. It wasn't true despite the way he knew he could behave, he was more pure than anyone but his closest friends knew. But he was questioning the way he went about getting what he wanted.

He shared these thoughts with Inojin, hoping the other blond could shed some light on the situation.

"Well, what is it that you want?" Inojin asked after hearing his friend voice his thoughts.

"What I've always wanted, a lover." Boruto told him.

Inojin nodded, but asked another question. "And what is it you want from Kawaki? Do you just want to mess around? Or are you testing him to see if he's the one?"

That had the actor pausing, thinking it over. "I'm . . . not sure. Maybe?"

"Maybe what?" Inojin raised a brow, wishing Boruto would be more specific. "Look, this is how I see it. You're obviously testing him or else you would ask him directly if he wanted to mess around. If yes then you would, if not then you would shrug it off and move on. Instead you push and push and push to see how he'll react."

That was . . . true. He did do that, he tried his luck all the time with Kawaki. It was only the fourth day of having the man in his home, but he was trying so hard to find out if the silver eyed man was what he wanted. He wasn't sure how he got into this position exactly, when he had gotten so determined and fixated on Kawaki. It actually sounded a little crazy.

"It comes back to the same question, what do you want from him?" Inojin continued. He was on a roll, no one knew Boruto better than he did. Perhaps even Boruto himself. "You want a man that doesn't give into you so easily? Someone that can match wills with you? You want a guy that can straighten your ass out and make you stop all the bullshit. Not some asshole who wants to control your every move, but a guy that has you wrapped around his finger without ever trying. You act so bad because you're looking for that person who makes you want to be good."

Boruto was in shock at how well his life long friend could read him. Granted it was to be expected given how close they were, but to this extent was startling. He was fairly certain he hadn't told a majority of that stuff to Inojin and yet he was reading Boruto's mind and voicing his desires. It was a little creepy.

He ended up crossing his arms, frowning. "Okay. That clears a lot of things up, but I'm still not sure what to do here. I don't have your 'get a man in a single day' skill."

"It's genetic." Inojin smiled and dodged the half attempted smack directed at him. "You're confused because this time Kawaki pushed you. Now the shoes on the other foot and you're dumbfounded. My advice is to keep being you and don't stress yourself out by overthinking it. If Kawaki can see who you really are, let him in. I think you've found what you've been looking for."

Boruto hummed, allowing the words to sink in. "I get it, but . . . how can you be so sure? I don't want to submit to just anyone, Inojin."

"Kawaki isn't just anyone, _Boruto_. The fact that you feel this way and we're having this conversation is proof enough."

It made sense, but was four days all it really took? Did he fall for people that easily or was it simply because it was Kawaki? It was hard to say and Boruto hadn't sorted out his feelings yet. He liked Kawaki and was attached to him, but just how strong were his feelings? How strong could they be in only a short amount of time? He stopped himself there before he started overthinking things again. His schedule was free today except for another photoshoot late in the afternoon. Until then his time was his own and he was supposed to go shopping with Kawaki.

He thanked Inojin for listening to him and giving his take on things, the blond pair hugging before the actor went in search of his silver eyed bodyguard. Now was as good a time as any to go and if he didn't do it now he would either put it off or run out of time completely. He tried outside first with zero luck and then knocked on his door. There was no answer and Boruto was about to start searching around the first floor when Hikaru appeared. He smiled and pet the golden retriever a few times, an idea popping into his head.

He asked the dog to sniff out Kawaki and followed close behind when Hikaru took off. They didn't go far, to Boruto's room actually, and the blond felt slighted thinking his dog just wanted to snuggle on his bed. He was proven wrong, however, Kawaki's voice coming from inside.

"Good work, Kagura. Thanks for the help." Kawaki spoke with an approving hum.

"No problem, sir." Kagura responded. "It looks great."

"Yeah it does."

Curious especially because it was his room, Boruto walked in to see what the fuss was about. Kawaki and Kagura were standing in front of the balcony door, Kaoru sitting by the taller man's side. The glass door and section of wall was covered in vertical blinds that had not been there just this morning. They put that up . . . for him?

Kagura was the first to catch a glimpse of Boruto and he turned to him with a smile. "Ah, hello Mr. Uzumaki. You're right on time to see the finished product." He laughed lightly and Kawaki turned to face Boruto as well, though silently.

"It's certainly unexpected." The blond replied, but felt a little stupid. He should have thought of blinds sooner. At this point, what would he do without his bodyguards? "It's a great idea and you two sure put it up fast. Thank you."

"Oh it was all Kawaki's idea. I was just glad to help." Kagura smiled, pink eyes shifting to Kawaki.

"It was a necessity. Something I should have taken care of days ago." Kawaki grumbled.

Boruto had years to take care of it, so he had no room to talk. "Well, thanks again." He said towards the black and blond haired man. Things were a bit . . . awkward.

"We're just doing our job." Kawaki said before patting Kagura on his shoulder to urge him along. He took the hint and went on his way with Kawaki right behind him.

"Um, Kawaki-kun?" Boruto stopped him. He had to ask before he lost his nerve. "Did you want to go now? Shopping?"

"If you're ready, so am I." Kawaki nodded.

"Okay, just a second." Boruto grabbed his bag and his sunglasses, adding a hat to the mix. "I'm ready."

"Should we take my car?" Kawaki asked as he stepped out of the room.

The blond trailed along behind him and agreed, he didn't see a problem with it. "Sure, if you're cool with it."

"Alright." He said, stopping by his room for his keys. Kawaki checked his watch on their way down the stairs to see how much time they had and realized it was still early, Boruto wouldn't have to rush himself.

They went to the front door, finally noticing the little shadows that followed them. They said goodbye to the dogs and then headed outside. Boruto was led to a black SUV, one that he suspected had the wheels a little higher than they needed to be. He heaved himself up into the passenger seat and put on his seatbelt as Kawaki started the car. The mall he wanted to go to was a ten minute drive and hopefully wasn't too busy. The lot ended up having a decent number of vehicles, but it wasn't too bad. Boruto jumped down and waited for Kawaki before he led the way inside. He was still feeling awkward and not sure what to do exactly. His original plan had been to find out what kind of clothes made Kawaki go crazy, the deal forcing the other man to answer honestly. Now that seemed a little too drastic and he was feeling off balance.

He hadn't come up with anything when they reached the clothing department and instead started looking at jackets. He was frustrated with himself, but didn't really know what to do. The silence didn't help things and he wanted nothing more than to bang his head against the wall. This wasn't like him, but he wasn't sure how to act. This lasted for a few minutes and then his inner turmoil was temporarily forgotten when he saw a poster for one of the newer jackets, the design and color to his taste. He went to the section where they were supposed to be stocked, but the shelves were empty. There were a few left in different colors, but he really wanted the black one with the soft hot pink coloring on the inside.

"Looking for this one?" Kawaki asked as he spotted a jacket on the top shelf that looked like the one Boruto had seen in the poster. He grabbed it and showed it to the blond, thinking it would look good on him.

Boruto brightened at the jacket, taking it without hesitation. "Yeah! What are the employees thinking, hiding things up there like that?"

"Well, maybe it wouldn't be here if they hadn't. So, just think of it that way." Kawaki smiled.

"You mean like I was meant to have it?" Boruto grinned.

"Exactly."

The blond checked the size, noting it was one up from what he usually wore, but it would still fit. "I think I'll just get this one." He said and glanced around for a register.

"You're not going to look some more?" Kawaki asked in surprise.

"Not for jackets." Boruto clarified. "I'll still browse for shirts and stuff."

"You might find other things you like so don't rush to check out. I won't let anyone take your jacket." Kawaki promised with a chuckle.

Boruto felt his face heat up, unprepared for the man to see through him so quickly. "I'm not worried about someone trying to take it." He insisted with a huff.

"Of course not. You don't need to, since you have me." Kawaki mused and took the jacket to carry it while Boruto browsed. "I'll keep it safe."

"You're being ridiculous." Boruto told him as he headed for a different section. " . . . . Don't drop it."

"Not on my life."

When they reached the area where all the pants and shirts were, Boruto had a harder time picking something out. He might have been well off financially, but he didn't blow his money. He narrowed it down to three outfits and was standing in front of a long mirror, alternating holding the hangers in front of his chest. Each one of them were completely different from the other and made the decision more difficult.

Finally he turned around to Kawaki to get his input. "Which one do you like best?"

Kawaki frowned at being put on the spot considering he'd been trying to figure that out the whole time Boruto had been debating it himself. "That's a tough one… I really like them all."

"I know, so do I. Is there such a thing as too much good taste?" He asked.

His bodyguard laughed and shook his head. "I don't think so… why don't you just get all three?"

"I don't want to get carried away." The blond confessed, looking down at the outfits.

"Then how about two? And I'll tell you which one I like the least." Kawaki suggested.

Boruto looked back up at him, considering his offer. "Hmmm, okay. Pick away."

"The grey. Get rid of it."

The way Kawaki said it had Boruto cackling. "Does-does it offend you?" He managed to get out.

"Not at all. I even like the style. But I think you look better in brighter colors. That's just my opinion though." He shrugged.

The actor took a moment to collect himself before putting the grey one back. "Alright, I'll banish that one and get the other two."

"Wise choice." Kawaki hummed and held out his arm to take them.

Boruto draped them over the man's arm, but pointed out, "You don't have to carry them, you know . . . just the jacket."

"I'll do as I please, thank you."

"Okay, okay. Sorry I mentioned it." Boruto smiled, holding up his hands.

They went to check out after that since Boruto claimed he already had enough shoes. He could have looked at other accessories like bags and hats, but then he would be there all day. Besides, there were other places he wanted to go. He had tried to walk past the jewelry department without getting caught, but it was useless. In a display on the very edge was a silver necklace with a white and light blue crystal hanging from it. He didn't in fact own a lot of jewelry, but he liked to look at it. This necklace though he was considering because he liked it a lot. Boruto tried to bargain with himself, if he bought this then he wouldn't buy anything else. But what if he saw something else later that he wanted too? He could afford it and more, but did he honestly need it? He had to make up his mind before one of the employees saw him and pounced. Commission was a bitch.

"No . . . yes . . . no . . ." Maybe this once he would splurge a little? "Fuck it, I'm going for it."

"You make shopping strangely adorable." Kawaki commented, amused at the way Boruto debated with himself.

"It's not adorable, it's serious and sometimes deadly." Boruto corrected. "Shopping can be a battle. With yourself and everyone else."

"I see." Kawaki nodded. "We all have our own take on things. And I think you shopping is adorable. Deal with it."

Boruto raised his eyebrows, fighting back a grin. "Well if you feel that strongly about it."

"Hm. Get the necklace."

"Was planning on it." He said cheekily before calling over one of the workers.

After purchasing it, the pair stopped at the food court for lunch. They compromised on a place to eat and then sat down at a table once they had their food. The table was off far enough to the corner that Boruto removed his sunglasses. He swung his foot under the table as he dug in and talked about where he wanted to go next between bites.

Kawaki was happy that Boruto seemed to be over everything that had happened the day before. Truth be told, Kawaki despised shopping, but he was actually having a good time with Boruto. He was funny and yes, adorable. There was no arguing it. Kawaki felt like Boruto was having a good time too and as long as he was enjoying himself, Kawaki considered the day to be a good one.

He really thought Boruto would have been buying a lot more than he was, but he respected the fact that the blond wasn't going overboard when he could have. He just wanted a few things and he thought over every purchase instead of just jumping on it. Even now listening to him talk about where he may or may not want to go next was enjoyable. His blue eyes were bright and he was smiling as he ate. He was quite possibly the cutest person Kawaki had ever seen.

They still had a couple hours at least before they would need to return to Boruto's home and prepare for the photo shoot and Kawaki didn't care where they went. He was happy to tag along, carry Boruto's bags and keep an eye out. Lunch was good and Kawaki finished all his food before Boruto did. He had a lot on his mind after the previous day but he tried to focus on the present time instead of what had happened. He still couldn't quite figure Boruto out since the blond had been giving him whiplash since his first day on the job. He was the first person Kawaki had ever had trouble with. Sometimes he could tell exactly what was on his mind and other times he felt like he was seeing the kid for the first time.

There was still an entire year for Kawaki to figure him out completely and he was a patient man anyway. It wasn't like he was in a rush, but the curiosity was there and his attraction to Boruto only made it worse. He wanted to know more about him, he wanted to know the real Boruto. However, it didn't appear as if it would be easy to get to know him. Kawaki knew he would just have to see how things went and he had a job to do anyway. He couldn't worry about such trivial things. Boruto was his employer… but then… Kawaki didn't really see him that way.

Once they finished eating, they cleared their table and Kawaki grabbed the bags. "Did you decide where you want to go?" He asked as they exited the food court together.

"Yep." The blond answered and once again led the way. "It's over here, the one at the end."

"Don't go running off, stay close to me." Kawaki huffed, not seeing what he was in such a rush about.

Boruto slipped his sunglasses back on and waited for him. "I don't see how I could out stride you with your long legs." He chuckled and then teased, "Want to hold onto my shirt?" Though that sounded like something he would do.

"Or something less… detachable." Kawaki said as he took hold of Boruto's hand.

The actor's heart sped up, but he tried his best to hide the effect from his bodyguard. "That's one way to put it."

"Safe." Kawaki said, only slightly distracted by how small and soft Boruto's hand was compared to his.

They walked down the line of shops, both quietly in their own thoughts. Boruto felt strangely docile holding onto Kawaki's hand like this, content. Neither one of them paid attention to one particular shop that they passed. A woman who worked there practically jumped in front of them with the intent of getting them interested in buying something.

"How sweet, you don't see many young couples holding hands nowadays. Have you been together long?" She asked but didn't wait for an answer. "Perhaps you'd like to liven things up? I'm sure we have some lingerie that would suit both your tastes."

Boruto was taken aback. The woman was certainly pushy, but he was flattered she thought they were a couple. Kawaki was stunned and didn't know what to say, if anything. He didn't know anything about lingerie but now his mind was taking a dark turn. The lady took advantage of their silence and herded them inside before they could turn her down. Boruto hadn't been in a shop like this before, but he was admittingly curious while Kawaki was looking around with his face hotter than it had ever been. This never happened to him.

The woman brought them to the changing area and produced different pieces of scandalous clothing. Boruto's eyes widened at the lace boy shorts and thongs, his own cheeks reddening. They were something alright and even through all his years as a model he had never worn things like that. Then the lady pulled out thigh high socks and silk robes, hoping to draw the new comers in. More stuff was shown, things that Boruto had no clue what they were called, but clothes couldn't be one of them. He was being thrown into this new world without a lifeboat and was forced to swim in piles of multicolored underwear.

Everything Kawaki saw, he pictured on Boruto, which wasn't helping his case any. He'd never blushed before—not like this, where his whole face was red, including his ears and his neck. Boruto's cheeks were flushed as well while he was focused on checking out the skimpy and sexy garments. Kawaki honestly wouldn't have thought something like this would turn him on… but it did. He mentally chided himself for being such a pervert and averted his eyes. They just got roped into this place, it wasn't like Boruto was actually going to buy any of those things.

"S-so, um . . . can you customize them?" Boruo asked the woman and she grinned.

_Customize?! _Kawaki thought, mouth falling open in surprise. He wasn't possibly considering...

"Of course you can!" The lady responded, mentally patting herself on the back. "You can try some things on too if you'd like."

Boruto quickly shook his head. "I couldn't." He denied, not sure if he had the confidence to pull something like that off.

"I don't see why not. I'm sure your boyfriend would enjoy it." She encouraged.

Kawaki didn't think he could handle another second of this torture. His face felt as if it was getting hotter and hotter and even his hands were starting to sweat. He wanted to correct the woman but couldn't find his voice to do so. He couldn't even maintain his composure so there was no hope of him doing anything else.

"I-we-" Boruto stammered, getting quite flustered as well. He looked up at Kawaki for assistance, his embarrassment only doubling at seeing the taller man was in a similar state. "There's somewhere we have to be." The blond finally got out. "But, uh, I'll take a card or something?"

The lady pulled one from her pocket and handed it to the actor. "You can shop online too. Trust me, you won't regret it. We have plenty of satisfied customers."

Boruto cut it short by just nodding and then pulled Kawaki out of there by his hand. Once they were a good distance away, he couldn't help giggling at himself. "Wow. It's been a long time since I experienced something so out of left field."

"Never in my life." Kawaki muttered, thanking the high heavens he was out of that place.

Boruto looked over the card he was given before putting it in his bag. He would definitely be checking it out, he was beyond curious about what other kinds of things they had. He diverted his attention though once they reached the shop he had wanted to go to originally. It was filled with bath bombs, lotions, hair products and other kinds of scented soaps. He didn't take baths often, opting for a shower instead, but he did like to soak every now and then. Boruto started picking up different things and reading the descriptions before smelling them. He wanted to get a few things so he could use them after the photoshoot, but he had to find some scents he liked first.

The entire store smelled good to Kawaki. It was very clean… and fruity. He found himself looking around and smelling things as well, some of them not as good as others. There were a few that really intrigued him and he was having fun again, thankfully forgetting about the previous store. Boruto was smelling everything and seemed to be having a hard time, but Kawaki liked watching the different expressions he made when he smelled the different scents.

Nothing was speaking to the blond yet, he wanted something that either smelled amazing or made him feel relaxed. A glance towards his bodyguard showed him looking a few items as well and Boruto picked up a bar of soap that the man had hummed at. He sniffed it, lavender. The smell was calming and he grabbed more things with the scent. Then after looking around for awhile longer, Boruto found another scent that he liked and got some of those too. He held them up for Kawaki to see what he thought, knowing the silver eyed man would be honest.

Kawaki smelled the cinnamon scented soaps Boruto had chosen, finding that he liked the scent. He preferred the ones mixed with apple and told Boruto as much. The blond was going overboard for the first time and Kawaki thought that smell good things must have been a weakness for him. Boruto chose several apple-cinnamon soaps and body washes along with the lavenders, all of which Kawaki liked as well. Boruto couldn't even carry everything on his own by the time they went to check out.

With this big of a hall, the actor figured he would be taking a lot more baths. The pair left the mall once they bought everything and loaded it up in Kawaki's car. The two of them carried the bags up to Boruto's room when they got back to the mansion and the blond went about putting the items away. Kawaki checked the blinds while he was there for his own peace of mind. The action had the blond pausing as he hung up his new clothes, an uneasy feeling coming over him. He had tried his best not to think about it especially last night when it happened. People had taken pictures of him before without his permission, but never from his own yard. Never _those_ kinds of pictures.

It was things like that that made him hate being famous. He couldn't give up acting, not for anything, but sometimes he wanted to shut the world out. Someone he didn't know, a complete stranger had ogled at his naked body and documented it. The police had taken the camera for evidence and he had no way of knowing how many others had looked at the photos. If they ever went public, Shikadai wouldn't rest until every person responsible was taken to court. However, the image was still in the cops' minds and would be kept for who knew how long. It was practically free porn.

Thinking about it was starting to make him feel sick and he shook his head as he continued hanging up his outfits. His hand was trembling a little as he finished with the second one, blue eyes tearing up. Boruto blinked them away and closed his closet with a deep breath, reminding himself that it was pointless. He couldn't do anything about it now, there was no sense in brooding over it. He still couldn't help how he felt though. Kawaki had seen them too, his words from last night would be on the actor's mind for a good while. A part of him wanted to know just how much damage was done despite what the information could do to him.

"Say . . . Kawaki-kun?" He asked as the thought came, not worrying about the consequences. "I never did bring it up, but . . . that man, how many pictures did he take?"

Kawaki turned away from the blinds to look at Boruto, frowning at the expression on his face. He understood though… of course it was bothering him still. "There were a couple dozen…" He told him honestly and walked over, sliding his hands in his pockets. "But by the time I finished clearing them out, there were only a few left. I only left some of you after you'd gotten dressed, so we'd have the proof we needed. I didn't want to risk a possible leak of any nude photos so I got rid of them."

And just like that his unsolvable problem was solved? What the hell. "You know you weren't supposed to destroy evidence." Boruto said quietly, a lump in his throat. Although he wouldn't dare complain about it. He was extremely grateful. "Thank you for that, Kawaki-kun. I don't pay you nearly enough for how hard you work."

"Don't be silly. I'm only doing what I'm here to do and also, whatever I want to do. If that includes destroying evidence then so be it."

Boruto nodded, thinking how lucky he was to have gotten Kawaki for his security. He told himself to do what he could to not cause trouble for Kawaki in the future, the man really deserved better. The blond had to get ready for the photoshoot after he put what he purchased from the mall away and the gang all piled in the van when it was time to go. Boruto still wasn't entirely sure what to do about Kawaki, if he should do anything at all. He respected the man on a deeper level than he had before. He was diligent about his job to say the least and whatever happened Boruto didn't want to make things harder on him. For once in his life, he would be on his best behavior . . . for the most part. Boruto was still Boruto after all.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Hello! Hope you enjoyed the chapter. XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Protection**

_Tired_

Living as one of Boruto's bodyguards was more fulfilling than Kawaki expected it would be. Almost every day, they were busy since Boruto had a pretty packed schedule. With his modeling on top of the acting, the blond had plenty of appointments. His life was busy enough to surprise Kawaki and make him wonder if Boruto ever got tired and just wanted a break. He seemed as if he was used to it and never acted as if he was bothered by his schedule.

Their morning routine was still the same after a month had passed. Kawaki was always the first to wake in the mornings and he'd take the dogs outside for their morning exercises. Breakfast came after his shower and sometimes they had appointments to make soon after. Other days they didn't have to be anywhere until the afternoon. Then there were times they were gone nearly all day. This only became more of an occurrence when the filming for the new movie began.

Boruto's modeling was out on the back burner—though he still had photo shoots at least once a week. Currently, he was focusing on his new role as a spy and even when he was home, he was studying his lines religiously. The start of winter was only just approaching and yet they had a week of brutally cold weather. Kawaki worried for Boruto, fearing he'd end up sick from overworking himself and being out so often in the harsh temperatures. But he never expected that he'd be the one to catch a cold.

He knew what happened. It was when they'd exited the studio just two nights before and he was blocking some aggressive fans from getting to Boruto when one of them sneezed right in his face. It was one of the most repulsive things that had ever happened to him and Kawaki had nearly lost his cool over it. That next night the fever hit him and now—the morning after that—he felt awful.

Kawaki had a pounding headache, a sore throat and constant chills thanks to the fever. He had things to do and yet couldn't bring himself to get out of bed. The dogs would be looking for him… Boruto had a schedule to keep up with and there was no way he could allow the blond to go out without him. He would try to sleep it off, staying in bed a little longer than he normally would. Maybe then he would feel a little better.

When he woke up again it was by a cold hand being pressed to his forehead. He shuddered and opened his eyes, feeling weak. Kawaki hated feeling weak and useless. It was unacceptable. Kagura was leaning over him, a look of concern on his face. Kawaki was freezing, but he still pushed the covers off of his body and moved to sit up.

"Whoa, Kawaki." Kagura chided him softly and pushed him back down. "I let myself in when you wouldn't respond to my knocking… you're burning up. We have to break that fever and you can't get out of bed like this."

"The hell I can't." Kawaki croaked, voice hoarse and throat aching enough to make his brows furrow.

Kagura sighed as Kawaki pushed him away, but he didn't back down. He took hold of the bigger man's hand and stroked it with his thumb in a soothing manner. "I'm sorry, sir. You'll do more harm than good by being up. Just stay here and let me get you something for that fever."

"Uzumaki," Kawaki began, unwilling to neglect his duties.

"It's okay. He's free for a couple more hours and he's with Inojin and Shinki right now." Kagura explained. "Just stay here. Okay?"

Kawaki closed his eyes and nodded, trying to remember a time he'd ever felt so horrible. _Never. _His whole body ached as he laid sprawled on his back, scolding himself for allowing this to happen to him. He had a job to do. Boruto came before he did… he couldn't possibly give in to a common cold.

A few minutes passed before Kagura returned with a glass of water and some pills for the fever. He made Kawaki take them and drink the water before getting him a cool, damp cloth to lay on his forehead. The pink eyed man knelt by his bedside, claiming it was necessary that he kept an eye on him until the fever started to wane.

Kawaki was too weak and pained to argue, dozing in and out while Kagura tended to keeping the cloth cool and damp for him. It seemed this wasn't the first time he'd looked after a sick person and with his help, the fever did eventually want to break and Kawaki got hot. He started sweating and once again pushed the covers off his body after Kagura had put them back in place.

"You're sweating, but covered in cold chills." Kagura observed, his fingers ghosting over Kawaki's abdominals in fascination.

His touch made Kawaki shudder and he stiffened, his muscles tightening from the slight movement. This only intrigued the younger man further and he slid his fingers further down, tracing the cut line next to Kawaki's hip—one side of a perfect and very appealing V. Kawaki was in nothing more than a pair of black briefs and he was too out of it to think anything of Kagura's touch.

"I think a bath would help get rid of the rest of your fever. Want me to run you some water?" Kagura asked and Kawaki nodded slowly, eyes remaining closed.

The other man let himself into Kawaki's bathroom and started the bath water, making sure the water was just lukewarm. Then he returned to Kawaki's bedside and knelt down again, unable to help himself. He removed the cloth that had grown warm once again and combed his fingers back through Kawaki's damp hair, his cheeks flushing. Kawaki grunted, feeling dizzy as he forced himself to sit up and Kagura moved before him, hands moving to Kawaki's hips while he knelt back down. Maybe he was taking advantage… but he might never get another chance.

Boruto and the others were in the dining room for breakfast, the butler informing them that Kagura was busy taking care of an apparently ill Kawaki. The actor knew something was up when he hadn't seen the bodyguard doing his morning workout. He stood up from the table and was about to go upstairs to check on him when Inojin stopped him.

"We'll call a doctor, but you can't go up there." His friend told him.

"And why not?" Boruto huffed, fully intending on walking past him had it not been for the other blond's green eyed boyfriend. Shinki was practically a traitor.

"Because you can't afford to get sick." Inojin pointed out. "If you miss your appointments then Kawaki will feel even worse. Plus, he'll be worrying about you until you're healthy again and most likely feel guilty."

Boruto wanted to argue, but all that came out was a long sigh. "Yeah . . . you're right." He said and sat back down. He didn't like it, but he didn't want Kawaki to feel worse than he already did.

Kagura walked into the dining room then, pink eyes searching for the butler until he found him and he requested to have some soup prepared for Kawaki. Once the butler agreed, Kagura joined the others at the table to have his own breakfast.

"How is he?" Boruto asked quickly.

Kagura lowered the fork he'd been raising to his lips and looked across the table at Boruto. "Not good, but better. I just helped him get in a bath and he said he was okay so I figured he might be able to eat something afterwards."

"I'll call a doctor for him before I leave." The actor promised. It was hard to imagine someone like Kawaki getting sick, weak enough that he needed help just to get in the bathtub. But the man was human after all no matter how capable and strong he was.

"He's being stubborn. Says he's not staying behind and letting you go out without him." Kagura sighed.

Boruto scoffed, there was no way Kawaki was going along. "He's going to have to deal with it."

Kagura nodded in agreement. "He's been out of it… so even if his fever does break, he needs to rest. But he's so… um… it's hard for me to convince him."

Inojin raised a brow at that and shared a look with Boruto. The blonds had a silent conversation, sensing something was up. Kagura's expression gave a lot away. Regardless, Boruto said that he would make it clear to the silver eyed man that he had to stay here and recover. He would keep his distance, but he was going to talk some sense into Kawaki. He called a doctor after breakfast and then went to his bodyguard's room. The butler had given Kawaki a bowl of soup, relaying the man's current condition to Boruto. The master of the house pushed the door open, but didn't take a single step inside.

Kawaki was sitting in bed, eating his soup when his bedroom door opened and he looked up, surprised to see it was Boruto when he figured it was Kagura again. "Uzumaki." He greeted, his voice raspy and more strained than it had been just a couple hours before. The soup made his throat feel better, but not enough.

"You sound like shit." Boruto told him and crossed his arms. "We both know it would be better if you stayed here, so why are you being difficult about it?"

Kawaki frowned and set the tray with his soup aside. "I can't do my job if I'm not with you." He explained in spite of his achy throat and hoarse voice.

"Shinki and Kagura will be with me. You can't do your job to the best of your ability if you're sick anyway, right?" Boruto reminded and then used the same point that had convinced him. "And what happens if I get sick? I know you'll beat yourself up over it. It's okay to take time and rest you know and I would feel bad if you got worse because you pushed yourself."

"My fever is gone. I'm fine." Kawaki muttered. "I can keep my distance… and still look out for you."

Boruto offered him a smile at his determination, but still wasn't going to give in. "You need to focus on getting better, Kawaki-kun. Listen and let me keep you safe for a change, alright? And if you so much as try to leave this mansion I will come over there and catch whatever you have on purpose."

Kawaki's face fell and he lowered his gaze to the floor. "Do you really need to be so harsh?" He sighed. If he couldn't do his job, what good was he? "I stayed in bed all morning to get better so I could go."

"If you weren't so stubborn I wouldn't have to be so harsh . . . and don't pretend you aren't the same way with me." Boruto countered. "You can sulk all you want, but I'm not changing my mind." The most important thing was for him to get better, not worry about his job.

"Alright. I understand." Kawaki relented and laid down in the bed, covering himself up.

"Good boy." Boruto teased with a grin, although he was glad Kawaki was listening to him. "I called a doctor to take a look at you and I'll come check on you when I get back."

Kawaki's brows knitted together at Boruto's comment but he said nothing, instead taking the time to curse that fan again and again for doing this to him. Now he couldn't do his job and had to worry about getting Boruto sick when that was the last thing he wanted. He didn't expect Boruto to throw that up in his face and it hurt that he had. It was a risk he couldn't take, but he still wasn't happy about his situation. He felt better since the fever had gone down, but he still felt horrible enough that he was glad he'd be seeing a doctor.

It was only about an hour after Boruto and the others left that the doctor showed up. He checked vitals and swabbed Kawaki's throat, confirming what he'd already suspected it to be. The flu. It was a good thing he hadn't gone, he couldn't risk spreading it, especially not to Boruto. He was told he'd be fine as long as he didn't sneeze or cough on anyone and hearing that made him roll his eyes and curse that fan yet again.

Since it was a viral infection, it had to run its course and while there was medicine to help with his symptoms, there was nothing to make it go away for good until it passed on its own. After the doctor left, Kawaki started feeling even worse, his whole body aching. He groaned as he laid on his side, bundled up in the covers. The pups ended up coming into his room and while Hikaru laid on the floor by the bed, Kaoru had jumped up and was laying curled up against Kawaki's back.

He felt guilty for not spending his morning with them like he usually did, but couldn't bring himself to utter an apology while he was fighting the fever again. He'd taken his medicine and was waiting for it to kick in, glad that he'd listened to Boruto and not gone along. Still though, even feeling as bad as he did, he kept wondering how things were going and if everything was okay. He should have been there. He was never getting sick again.

Boruto had been distracted all day, thinking about Kawaki in the back of his mind. The doctor had called him to let him know it was the flu and the blond was eager to get back home. He had gone to two different fashion shows with Shinki and Kagura guarding him backstage. Inojin tried to help him not worry so much, but he couldn't stop picturing Kawaki laying in bed all day alone and miserable. He hoped his dogs paid him a visit. Filming the new movie was a little easier since his concentration for acting was pretty solid. The scenes seemed to drag on however, he was more than ready to wrap things up.

He went straight to Kawaki's room when he did finally get home late in the afternoon. Boruto made sure he had a face mask before entering, opening the door quietly in case the silver eyed man was sleeping. His heart warmed to see Hikaru and Kaoru in there, all three of them appearing to be dozing away. The golden retriever's ears perked up and they opened their eyes as Boruto moved closer. The blond whispered for them to stay put and keep silent, not wanting to disturb Kawaki. He checked on the sleeping form in the bed and frowned. It was clear the medicine wasn't helping too much, or at least from what he could tell.

Kawaki was burning up and his brow was creased. Boruto made his way to the bathroom and fetched a damp rag before coming back to the bed, placing the cloth on Kawaki's forehead. He knew what it was like to have the flu, definitely not a fun experience. It was different for every person too and there was no telling how long it would last. He hoped the medicine was doing something even if only a little. Boruto and Kagura ended up taking turns checking on the sick man for the next four days, the thing that the actor and Inojin had gotten wind of becoming more obvious. The two of them had a talk about it once Kawaki had recovered and Boruto was able to locate his lifelong friend.

He had just come out of the drawing room, having finished going through his mail after Kawaki handed it to him, when he heard Inojin's voice.

"Later." Inojin giggled from around the corner.

"Don't run." Shinki laughed quietly.

Inojin shook his head at his boyfriend, knowing that if he didn't go now he wouldn't be going anywhere anytime soon. "I know what you're trying to do, Shinki, but you heard the maid. Boruto was looking for me."

"Two more minutes." Shinki said, wrapping his arms around Inojin's waist to keep him secured.

"I don't believe you." Inojin giggled again, trying to wiggle free. "Later, I promise. I'll go talk to him and then I'll be back."

Shinki huffed and stole a quick kiss before releasing him. "Fine."

Inojin gently pulled his earlobe with a smile before making his escape, not waiting a second more or else Shinki might change his mind. Hearing the little exchanged made Boruto a little jealous, but he was happy for the other blond. He pulled a surprised Inojin into the drawing room and to get down to business.

"Whoa, where did you come from?"

"I was in here the whole time." Boruto chuckled. "So that thing with Kagura, do you think it's really true?"

"Oh yeah, he has a crush on Kawaki for sure." Inojin agreed quickly.

Boruto hadn't been expecting it to happen, but he should have considered the possibility when it came to someone as good looking as Kawaki. Kagura was concerned about him, but it was more than that. The face he made that morning at breakfast, the way his eyes lingered and he hung on Kawaki's every word, there was more than friendship there for sure. Boruto just couldn't catch a break. First Shinki was claimed by Inojin, then things with Kawaki had blown up in his face and now Kagura had the hots for Kawaki. At this point Boruto was done with his bodyguards. He just couldn't catch a break.

"Do you think if he makes a move, Kawaki will go for it?" The actor asked with a frown.

Inojin hummed, putting his hands on his hips. "From what I've seen, Kagura is Kawaki's type."

"What the fuck? How do you know what Kawaki's type is?" Boruto asked in shock, finding Inojin's skill with men scary.

"I'm good at reading people." He shrugged and then went on to say, "This makes things difficult for you . . . I don't think you're his type. Well, outside of the bedroom at least."

Boruto rolled his eyes, but was curious. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean he goes for the shy and easily flustered guys." Inojin explained. "You're not like that . . . unless someone gets you to a certain point."

"I am genuinely freaked out by how much you know." Boruto said, but was glad to get the information. The other blond was right as usual and Kagura was that kind of person, not that there was anything wrong with it. It just meant that he had a better chance than the blond did. "This really does make things hard for me, huh? What am I supposed to do about something like that? I'm not changing who I am for anybody."

Inojin put a hand on Boruto's shoulder, not wanting his friend to get worked up. "No ones asking you to change who you are. Besides, Kawaki might realize you're more his type than he thinks."

Boruto raised a brow in confusion. "How so? You just said Kagura was everything Kawaki looks for in a guy."

Those weren't his exact words, but Inojin didn't correct him. "People's tastes can change. When you meet someone you like then there's always the chance you'll see their traits differently, find that you're attracted to everything about them and not just the traits you prefer."

After all these years, Inojin still managed to surprise Boruto and he could now see how the man had captured Shinki's heart so quickly. "You certainly know a lot. Aren't we the same age? How did you even get these skills?"

"I told you, it's genetic." Inojin winked and they both chuckled.

"Sure it is. I'll keep consulting you for as long as I live oh wise one." Boruto teased, but it was true. He could always count on his best friend.

"Be grateful I don't charge you for my services." The other blond smiled. "Speaking of, a certain brunette is waiting on me to service him."

"Well excuse me, I'll let you get to it." Boruto laughed and hugged Inojin before letting him go back to Shinki.

Kawaki was suspicious of how clingy Kagura had become since he'd gotten sick. He didn't want anyone sick either, so he could understand to a point, wanting to help out and all… but now Kawaki was better. He was perfectly fine and yet Kagura was following him around all the time unless Kawaki told him to go and do something. He did listen well and he took his job seriously so Kawaki assumed he was just trying to learn more, aiming to be better. Something like that…

Currently, Kawaki was wandering around outside doing a thorough check on the bricked fence around the estate and Kagura had asked if he could help. Kawaki allowed it since it was a quiet day off for Boruto and they had nothing else to do—plus Shinki was close by if he was needed for anything. It was nice being back at full health and not having to worry about getting anyone else sick. Kawaki had gotten sick of his room and quite frankly never wanted to see it again, though it wasn't like he had much of a choice.

Kagura was a nice kid, a few years younger than Boruto and Kawaki didn't mind leading him in the right direction, but when he started asking question after question, it got a little old. Kawaki didn't need a shadow glued to him at all times, he much preferred to do things on his own, but he was dealing with it. It wasn't like the guy was trying to be annoying, he was just eager to help out.

After they checked every inch of the fence, the two of them made their way back inside and even then, Kagura followed him. It was strange enough to have Kawaki's brows twitching, but still he said nothing. He needed to go check on Boruto and make sure nothing had happened while he was outside doing his inspection. The whole shadow thing was starting to irk him and Kawaki didn't want him thinking he had to follow him around all the time, so he stopped walking and turned around to face him.

"So what are we doing now?" Kagura asked with a smile and Kawaki frowned, feeling as if he was about to shoot the guy down.

"I'm going to find Uzumaki and make sure everything is smooth."

"Alright. Should I come too?" He asked, blinking up at Kawaki expectantly.

Kawaki sighed and scratched his chin. "That's not necessary. You can just check on things on your own, that way we're on top of everything."

Kagura nodded in understanding. "Yes sir." He smiled again and then went on his way.

Relieved, Kawaki took a deep breath and then started searching for Boruto. It took him an entire ten minutes to find him in the library. He was on the second floor, sitting in a chair with his laptop. Kawaki walked over and Boruto was focused enough on whatever he was doing not to notice his presence until Kawaki was standing next to him and the blond slammed his laptop shut.

"Hey, Kawaki-kun. What's up?" The blond said and brushed a stray hair behind his ear.

Kawaki thought he was even more suspicious than Kagura. "You tell me." He mumbled as he walked to a chair directly across from Boruto and took a seat. There was some reason he closed that laptop so fast.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Boruto asked, having been sure he played it off. "I was just hanging out, chilling."

"Mmhmm." Kawaki hummed and crossed his legs at the ankle. "If you want to watch porn you really should do it in your room. With the door locked."

"I wasn't watching porn." Boruto huffed.

"Really?" Kawaki raised a brow and rested his elbow on the armrest, his hand cradling his cheek. "Then what were you so desperate to hide?"

Boruto reopened his laptop and brought his eyes back at the screen. "Nothing. I'm just looking at stuff." He said, figuring that if he kept cool then the silver eyed man would drop it.

"So then everything is fine." Kawaki said to himself, knowing it was none of his business anyway. He knew the blond was fine wherever he was and nothing was getting past him and yet he'd still had to come and find him. _Why? _

"Yep. Completely fine." The actor agreed, going back to shopping.

"Right." Kawaki nodded and got back to his feet. "Well, have fun."

"I will."

For some reason things felt awkward for Kawaki which was unusual. Before he'd gotten sick, it felt as if he and Boruto had gotten closer and often times they would be around each other much more than necessary. Kawaki had almost gotten used to it, really… but sometimes the kid was strange. He went to walk off and then paused, once again remembering it was a free day.

"Uzumaki,"

Boruto looked up. "Yes?" Just when he thought he was in the clear, he wasn't.

"I'm going to head out for a bit. If it's not a problem." Kawaki said as he looked at the blond, awaiting his response.

"Oh . . . yeah, sure. Go ahead." He said and then added, "Are you, um, going alone?"

It was a strange question, making Kawaki raise a brow. "Of course. I can't take away your protection when you're already going to be without me." He said, thinking to himself that he was already taking a good ninety percent.

Did that mean he would take Kagura if he could? "Okay. I was just curious." Boruto said, glad that Kawaki and the pink eyed man weren't going on a date or something.

"Why?" Kawaki couldn't help but ask. "You want to come?"

"Is that an option?" Boruto didn't think it was so he hadn't thought to ask.

"If you want. I know it's a rare day off for you though… but I would prefer to have you with me." Then he wouldn't have to worry.

Boruto smiled and closed his laptop again, getting up. "Alright. I'll head upstairs and get ready, give me five minutes."

Kawaki nodded as Boruto walked by him on his way off and then he glanced back to where Boruto had been sitting, noticing he'd left something behind. It was a business card. Kawaki stepped over to the chair and picked it up, his neck turning red instantly at the sight of it. It was the one that lady had given him… the one that worked at that store with all the lingerie. Boruto was actually looking into that? It surprised the older man and he didn't know what to think. It didn't help his case considering he'd already pictured Boruto in almost everything they'd seen at that store that day.

Kawaki put the card back and chided himself before leaving the library and heading to his room. He'd dressed casually today in jeans and a T-shirt since they weren't doing any business so all he needed to do was grab his keys. He was waiting downstairs by the front doors when Boruto met him, wearing one of the new outfits he'd bought at the mall that day. Kawaki noticed he was also wearing the necklace for the first time.

"Ready?"

"Ready." Boruto grinned, slipping on his sunglasses.

Kawaki led the way out and to his car, getting on the road quickly. Boruto's place was much further from Iwabe's bar than his house was, but it wouldn't take more than half an hour to make it there. He was looking forward to seeing his friend and having a few drinks and was glad Boruto was more than willing to tag along so he wouldn't have to be thinking about what he was doing and if he was okay the whole time he was gone and he wouldn't have to be in as much of a rush either.

They talked about the progress of the filming and an upcoming photo shoot Boruto had on the drive. Kawaki enjoyed seeing Boruto so excited about his work and he was happy to listen to him gush about it. The half hour drive seemed short and Kawaki hadn't bothered telling Boruto where they were going. He didn't seem to care where they were going anyway, which was amusing. He parked right in front of the bar and cut the engine, pulling his keys out.

Thinking it would be kind of dark inside the bar, Kawaki reached over and opened the glove compartment, grabbing the toboggan he always kept in there and handing it to Boruto. The blond was tempted to ask if he really had to wear it, but he knew that he did. He should have brought his own hat, but he hadn't thought about it in his hurry to get ready. He put it on before he hopped out of the black SVU.

"So where are we?" Boruto finally got curious.

Kawaki walked around the SUV and ushered Boruto along by putting his hand on his back. "This is a bar a friend of mine owns."

"That's cool. How long have you been friends?" Was he about to meet Kawaki's Inojin?

"A long time. Since we were kids." Kawaki answered as he opened the door for Boruto to walk in.

Boruto began looking around immediately, not having been to a bar in a good while. "So you're really close, huh Kawaki-kun?"

"You could say so." Kawaki smiled, his hand returning to Boruto's back as he led him to the bar. "It doesn't matter how long we don't see each other, nothing changes between us."

"That's when you know you have a real friend." Boruto smiled in return.

"Ah. And he's the only one I have left so I have to visit on occasion." Kawaki chuckled as he and Boruto took a seat at the bar and Kawaki looked around for Iwabe's familiar tan skin.

It was sad to hear Kawaki only had the one friend left, but one real friend was better than countless fake friends. "You say you have to, but I think you want to." Boruto called him out. "I know I would if I didn't see Inojin everyday."

"Yeah… I want to." Kawaki admitted with another smile.

"Kawaki, what the hell?" Iwabe called as he walked up from the back. He came over, giving his friend a cold look. "How are you gonna just show up and not call me, asshole?"

"It was a last minute thing." Kawaki laughed as Iwabe set a glass on the bar in front of him none too gently. "Surprise."

Iwabe rolled his eyes as he grabbed a nearby bottle of bourbon and opened it. "I haven't heard from you once since you got the job." He huffed, pouring the drink before his brown eyes flicked to Boruto and his mouth fell open. "Wh- Kawaki?!" He screeched, quickly returning his eyes to his supposed friend with a glower. "You bastard, I can't believe you'd bring a _celebrity _here without telling me first!" He whisper yelled.

"Calm down." Kawaki scoffed and Iwabe set the bourbon down to look between the two.

"Calm down? _Calm down?!_" He snapped. "Fuck you."

"This is him. My friend. Iwabe. Aren't I blessed?" Kawaki asked Boruto with a chuckle.

Boruto giggled and rested an elbow on the bar. "I would say so, Kawaki-kun."

Iwabe's face was changing expressions so quickly even Kawaki couldn't keep up. "I see there's a shit ton of things me and you need to discuss, _friend._" Iwabe muttered and Kawaki drained half his glass in one go.

"Not really."

"I'll deal with you later." Iwabe huffed, turning up his nose to Kawaki before giving Boruto a polite smile. "So, Boruto… can I call you Boruto? Want a drink?"

Boruto grinned cheekily, liking Iwabe already. "Yes and yes."

"Shit, you're even cuter in person." Iwabe gushed. "What can I get you?"

Boruto looked over the menu Iwabe passed, picking the first one that appealed to him. "I'll try this one, please."

Kawaki finished his first drink in record time while Iwabe fixed the drink Boruto asked for. After he served the drink, Iwabe continued to grin at Boruto, completely amazed. "Has Kawaki been good to you? Be honest… because I will kick his ass." He said and Kawaki shook his head.

"Yeah, he's a hard worker." Boruto assured before taking a sip of the pink drink. "Hmm, that's really good stuff."

"I'm glad you like it! And yeah… Kawaki has always been serious about his work. I knew he'd be perfect for the job. I was the one who told him about it, you know? I almost had to force him."

Kawaki snorted at that, Iwabe was being so dramatic and exaggerating the truth. A lot. Boruto looked over at him from behind his sunglasses.

"You were reluctant, huh?" The blond mused.

"It's not like that." Kawaki said quickly and pushed his empty glass towards Iwabe to get a refill.

Iwabe laughed and quickly filled the glass. "Oh yeah, there was a lot more to it. Kawaki's been dead to the world outside of the military for so long… I told him about the job and loaned him my copy of Lust and Love, knowing damn well he would go cr-"

"Iwabe." Kawaki chided him with a sharp tone, shutting him up with a scowl.

"What? It's the truth. I was right, as usual."

He was definitely Kawaki's Inojin. "I drag Kawaki-kun all around town so you don't have to worry about him missing out. As for the movie, what were you saying? I didn't quite catch it."

"There was nothing to catch." Kawaki grumbled behind his glass and Iwabe laughed.

"Only the truth. Which is that Kawaki really likes him some B-"

"I'll kill your ass right here and now." Kawaki threatened and Iwabe held up his middle finger.

"Not scared of you, asshole. I don't see what the big deal is anyway. You should be kissing my ass for handing you the perfect guy on a silver platter. Shit."

"I hate you." Kawaki groaned and gulped down his second drink even faster than the first.

Boruto couldn't help laughing as he watched the whole exchange. It was also interesting to see Kawaki interact with his friend, he was so relaxed. "I'm learning all kinds of things today." He said and sipped some more from his glass.

"Shit, we're just getting started." Iwabe beamed. "But I'm curious of some things myself…" He said, giving Kawaki a wicked look.

"Back off."

Boruto leaned forward, completely on board with hearing more. "Alright, let's trade secrets Iwabe."

"You're a goddamn angel." Iwabe smacked the bar with his hand, nearly bouncing on his feet in his excitement. "First, I wanna know what you got for me. What has he been doing?" He asked, leaning close to Boruto and whispering to try and keep Kawaki out of the conversation.

"You've got to be more specific than that. I don't have nearly as many stories as you do." Boruto whispered back. "But so far, he's just been doing his job. Even when he was sick that was all he could think about."

Iwabe cocked a brow, wondering if the blond was just being coy or if he was being genuine. "You mean to tell me nothing has happened between you two?"

"Not nearly as much as I would like." Boruto told him.

"So something has happened? But… how has he held himself back… did you… did you turn him down?"

Boruto tilted his head. "No? What do you mean he's been holding back?" He asked and then remembered the conversation he had had with Inojin earlier. "Oh, well . . . my personality isn't really his type. I think. I can be drastic."

"Ah… not the submissive type, huh?" Iwabe hummed, impressed. "I can't lie, I wasn't expecting that…"

Boruto smirked. "If a man wants to see me submissive then he has to work for it. Otherwise, all he's getting is sass."

Iwabe laughed at that. "Damn, you're something else, huh? Kawaki must be at war with himself constantly."

"You really think so?" The blond asked and side eyed his bodyguard as he took another sip of his drink. "It doesn't seem like it."

"Oh I know so. Trust me… I know Kawaki… I know he's used to getting what he wants without having to fight for it. And I know he's been thinking about fucking you since before he even met you."

Boruto raised his eyebrows at that. "He sure hides it well then." The actor didn't know what to think.

"Are you telling me he hasn't come on to you? At all?" Iwabe asked, not believing it for a second.

"Actually it's been the other way around." Boruto admitted, though he didn't know if he would try again.

"The fuck?" Iwabe frowned, glancing at Kawaki worriedly. "That's not right…"

The blond shrugged, taking a long sip of the pink mixture. "That's how it's been."

"Damn… maybe it's because you're famous then. I don't know… you're exactly what he looks for in a guy, more actually… so I don't get it."

Now Boruto was even more confused about the Kawaki situation. "Me either."

Kawaki finished his third drink and then reached for the bourbon, but Iwabe pulled it out of reach. "No, no. Three is your limit, remember?"

"I need four today." Kawaki mumbled.

"Are you sure?" Boruto spoke up. "Aren't you still going to drive?"

Kawaki sighed and pushed his glass away. "Right."

"So sulky… I think somebody needs a piece of ass." Iwabe teased and Boruto snorted.

"Shut up, would you?"

"Nope." Iwabe snickered. "I get worried if my buddy ain't getting laid."

"Who says I'm not?" Kawaki challenged, wanting to shut him up for good.

Boruto was tempted to interject, but decided to cut his bodyguard some slack and simply cleared his throat instead. Iwabe though, laughed obnoxiously.

"I would know." He told him confidently. "What's the problem, man? Why are you holding back?"

Kawaki peeked at Boruto before glaring once again at his friend. "I'm not."

"Yet you haven't fucked _the _Boruto Uzumaki? You know, blond hair, blue eyes, petite. You know…you _know_."

Wow, Boruto really was learning a lot today.

Kawaki rolled his eyes before settling them on the opposite side from Boruto. "Are you joking? He can have any man in the world… who am I?"

"Who am I?" Boruto shot back. "Celebrities are human just like everyone else, we're not better just because we make more money and our faces are everywhere."

"But what I said is true. You can have any man. Simple as that." Kawaki sighed, wondering just how many the blond had already.

Boruto didn't understand Kawaki's reasoning. He was certain the older man could have anyone he wanted as well, what was wrong with Boruto that he didn't want him? "I'm going to go to the bathroom."

"Okay." Kawaki stood up, not about to let him go alone.

The blond had a feeling that was going to happen and let the taller man tag along. Kawaki led the way to the bathroom, keeping his hand on Boruto's shoulder. He kept him close by his side as they walked by the dance floor which was where most of the other customers were, though it was a weeknight, and it wasn't busy—thankfully. They walked into the bathroom together and once Kawaki found it to be empty, he locked the door.

"Why are you locking it?" The younger man asked in confusion. Was that really necessary?

Kawaki grabbed Boruto by his wrist and yanked him over to the door, pinning him against it with his body. He took hold of his sunglasses and removed them quickly, leaning down until his lips were right next to Boruto's ear. "I'm tired of you fucking with me."


	7. Chapter 7

**Protection**

_With Feeling_

For the second time since Boruto hired Kawaki, he was pushed up against a wall. The blond couldn't believe it, but at the same time he could. It seemed the black and blond haired man snapped whenever he had enough just like that night in the shower. The breath on his ear made him shiver. In all his time chasing Kawaki, he had been pent up too.

"I'm not fucking with you." Boruto insisted, at least he hadn't been for awhile.

"Yes you are. I can't ever tell what you're thinking. Sometimes you act like you want to be close to me… and sometimes it's like you're avoiding me altogether." Kawaki growled out every word and grabbed the top of the toboggan and snatched it off. "You know you've been fucking with me. Even since my first day on the job."

Boruto wasn't completely sure what he was talking about. "Since your first day? Do you mean the flirting? I was showing you that I was interested and I had thought you were too. When did I ever avoid you?"

"Interested? As in you want me… or you want to look at me?" Kawaki asked, ignoring his questions and brushing his lips around the shell of Boruto's ear.

Another shiver ran down the actor's spine and he tried to focus on Kawaki's words. "What's wrong with looking? I did . . . I did what I always do to figure out if I wanted you."

"And what was that?" Kawaki breathed as he trailed his lips down the blond's neck. "What did you decide?"

Boruto's head fell back, heart picking up. "To let you in."

Kawaki hummed at that and moved his tongue between his lips to slide it over a small circle of skin. "When did you make this decision?"

Why was he doing this while he asked questions? It distracted Boruto to no end. "Before we went shopping together at the mall." He answered, eyes sliding closed.

Kawaki pressed three open mouthed kisses to his neck, giving a gentle suck to his skin after the last one. "Then why have you been making me suffer?"

Boruto released a short breath. "I'm not?"

"Are you sure?" Kawaki murmured, flexing his hips forward and making his erection press against Boruto's lower stomach.

"Kawaki-kun." The blond gasped.

"You've known all along that I've wanted you. Bad enough to take you right here in this goddamn bathroom."

Boruto was having trouble keeping up with everything that was happening at the moment. Where the hell was this coming from? "If I had known . . . I would have tried harder."

Kawaki raised his head until his face was right in front of Boruto's, blue eyes opening to look back at him. "Does that mean you're not going to fight me?"

Boruto smiled, happy even if he didn't grasp everything just yet. "Depends. What are you going to do?"

"Whatever the fuck I want."

"You've said that before and have yet to do anything." Boruto taunted, trying his luck for old times sake. And because he wanted to.

That wouldn't happen a second time and Kawaki proved that by crushing his lips against Boruto's, kissing him hard and hungrily. He pulled back his hips and moved his hand between them, flattening his hand over Boruto's erection and rubbing it firmly. Another gasp escaped the blond and he rocked his hips into the touch. Kawaki's other hand fisted those blond locks as he nipped at Boruto's bottom lip and rubbed his cock more steadily. The younger man couldn't believe this was finally happening, his hands holding onto those strong arms. Shaky breaths left him and he could already see what was going to happen, he was going to end up coming in his pants. Boruto was more than pleased and surged up to kiss Kawaki deeper than before.

Kawaki eagerly slid his tongue into Boruto's mouth while his hand moved up to undo the blond's fly. Kawaki was a patient man, but right now that part of him was dead. He wasn't going to wait any more. As soon as the button and zipper were undone, Kawaki pulled back and took hold of his hips, turning Boruto around quickly. He pushed his pants and underwear down the next instant and sucked on the back of his neck while he worked his belt loose. Boruto realized this was going to go much further than he thought and hated to stop all the wonderful things Kawaki was doing, but the man needed to know. Boruto was letting him in, was giving him what he had never given anyone else. The knowledge alone would change things. He had decided that Kawaki was the one.

"K-kawaki-kun." He stammered, trying not to get overwhelmed. "I . . . you should know . . . I'm a virgin."

The words echoed in Kawaki's head, stealing his breath and making him take a step back in shock. _A virgin? _"Really…" Kawaki scoffed, an unamused laugh escaping him. He shook his head as he buckled his belt right back. "Honestly, kid… you could have just said no."

Boruto pulled up his pants and underwear before turning around. He couldn't blame Kawaki for not believing him, it was unheard of for a twenty seven year old. "I'm serious. I've done everything except go all the way. I'm not a woman, so I can't actually prove it to you, but it's true."

"I'll wait outside while you collect yourself." Kawaki said, brushing past Boruto to unlock the door which he opened immediately before stepping out. Just as he thought… Boruto was _still _fucking with him. And he'd had enough.

The actor stared at nothing for a few seconds and then put his sunglasses and the toboggan back on. What did he expect? After the charade he pulled, after the way he acted, after how far he went to test men, who would ever believe he had never had sex? Boruto always got intimate with men he knew would stop when he said no, when he would offer anything but full on sex. That's why it messed him up so much when Kawaki had scolded him that night in the shower. It drove home the fact that the blond had been lucky no one had taken advantage and continued despite his protests, he had been playing a dangerous game and didn't truly know for certain what kind of people the men he'd let touch him were. Maybe he was a good judge of character, maybe he wasn't, but there was truth in what Kawaki had told him regardless. He had to quit letting himself be vulnerable.

It seemed that Boruto's suspicions were confirmed too. The image his bodyguard had of him was a slut with no self respect, he had really fucked up. And he was an idiot. Kawaki was waiting for him outside the door, his whole face scrunched in displeasure.

"We're leaving." He said, not sparing the blond a glance or laying a hand on him as he led him along.

Boruto followed quietly, waving goodbye half heartedly at Iwabe. Iwabe waved back, keeping his mouth shut since it was obvious something had transpired between the two in the bathroom. Kawaki was walking so fast he had to stop at the door and wait for Boruto to catch up. When they finally got in Kawaki's SUV, he quickly got on the road, driving a little faster on the way. He needed to get them back as soon as possible.

"Kawaki-kun." Boruto tried again, hoping to get through to the silver eyed man. "I'm not . . . I'm not lying to you. I told you before, remember? That I was saving myself. I'm not the type of person to use that as an excuse. After everything I've said and done, why wouldn't I have the nerve to just tell you no directly?"

"You deliberately egged me on. As if you wanted me…" Kawaki laughed. "I knew better… but still, for a few minutes, I ignored my thoughts. You didn't want it. You should have just said you didn't. But don't worry about it…it's over, in the past."

"But I did-I _do_ want you!" Boruto was screwed. He didn't have any proof, everything contradicted the truth and it was all his fault. "I egged you on because I wanted you, you were right to think that. I just . . . I don't . . . go about things correctly. I'm not saying I've never done anything, obviously I have, how could I not? But I . . . despite what you think, I wanted to wait for the right person and the right time. In the bathroom of a bar was not it."

Kawaki didn't know what to think. It seemed Boruto was being honest, but it was just too hard to believe that he'd never been fucked before. He should have been upfront about something like that, he should be more honest and less difficult. Now Kawaki felt like shit because apparently, he'd almost tainted the poor boy in that small bar bathroom and he didn't know how to feel about anything anymore. He was too lost in his thoughts to form a response. Boruto didn't say another word, it was clear he wouldn't get through to Kawaki and he couldn't say he was surprised. This was what he had created and this was what he deserved.

The remainder of the ride was completed in silence, though Kawaki's mind was loud and beyond annoying. When they parked in front of the mansion, Kawaki got out slowly and pulled in a deep breath. He didn't know what he should feel, but he knew that if Boruto was being honest—and it would explain how difficult he was—Kawaki had fucked up. He rounded the car just as Boruto was shutting the passenger door. He was still frustrated, but how could he not be? He'd been wanting for something for a while and then finally thought he was going to have it… but then there had been a major dilemma that put them at a standstill.

"I'm sorry. I lost control back there. I shouldn't have." He told Boruto, wishing somehow things could have gone differently.

"It's alright." The blond shrugged. "You're allowed to be mad, Kawaki-kun."

Kawaki nodded and held his hand out toward the door to gesture him along. "Need to get inside, it's cold."

"Yeah." Boruto agreed and headed inside.

Hikaru and Kaoru weren't at the door like they usually were, probably in the kitchen having lunch. He went to the stairs and started going up to his room, willing himself not to tear up. He had embarrassed himself more than enough in front of Kawaki and didn't want to add to that by crying. He didn't have any right to be upset anyway. Kawaki followed behind him slowly, intending to go to his own room, the whole situation eating him alive. Boruto was walking away and the guilt Kawaki felt was near strangling him.

"Boruto," He called softly.

The actor stopped in his tracks, more than surprised to hear his first name. "Yes?"

"I believe you." Kawaki told him. "And I really am sorry."

Boruto had told himself not to feel upset or hurt, he had no right to be, but hearing Kawaki's words pushed all that out with a wave of relief and the tears fell before he couldn't stop them. "You mean it?" He whispered.

Kawaki's heart faltered at the sight and he closed the distance between them in three strides, pulling the blond into a tight embrace. "Yes. I really mean it. Please don't cry."

Boruto hugged him back and buried his face in Kawaki's chest. "I-I'm sorry it just, happened." He said, trying not to be such a mess.

"You don't need to apologize." Kawaki whispered, one hand raising to card through Boruto's soft blond hair. "That's my job."

"Apologizing?" Boruto choked a laugh. "I'm pretty sure that wasn't in the job description."

"It is now." Kawaki mused and tilted Boruto's head back so he could gaze into those alluring baby blue eyes. "Will you forgive me?"

"Yeah, of course I will." He didn't think Kawaki had to ask for forgiveness in the first place.

Kawaki smiled softly and dipped down to rest his forehead against Boruto's. "Then do you think… maybe I could have another chance… when you're ready?"

Boruto smiled back and brought a hand up to his face, wiping his tears away. "Definitely."

"Thank you." Kawaki breathed in relief and then pressed his lips against Boruto's cheek in a soft kiss.

"Thank you too." Boruto said quietly and stood there for a moment, calming down fully before he spoke again. "Now is good."

"Now?" Kawaki asked, brows raised. He wasn't expecting that.

"Yes . . . like right now." Boruto grinned, excited and a tiny bit nervous. He had already decided that Kawaki was the one, there was no point in hesitating. And perhaps a part of him was afraid that something else might happen to prevent it if they didn't act fast.

"Are you really sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Alright." Kawaki took his hand and walked with him to Boruto's room.

He should be as comfortable as possible for his first time. It was a whole new experience, no matter what else he'd done before. When they walked in, Kawaki closed and locked the door behind them, his silver eyes never leaving the blond's face.

"I'll take care of you." He promised as he stepped closer and cradled Boruto's face in his large hands, his thumbs caressing his cheeks slowly. "I promise you won't regret your decision."

Boruto couldn't help blushing. When he said it like that, the blond wasn't able to stop himself from getting flustered. "That's . . . I trust you."

That was the last bit of assurance that Kawaki needed. He dropped his head to capture Boruto's parted lips in a tender, sweet kiss. He lingered, giving the blond a full feel while remaining sensual, keeping it at just a single caress before he pulled away and led him to the bed. He paused once they stood beside it and started unbuttoning the buttons of his pink and teal plaid shirt. Every inch of him was flawless and nothing compared to seeing him in the flesh.

"Beautiful." Kawaki hummed as he pushed the shirt over his shoulders. "You can do whatever you want, Boruto. If you want to touch me, then touch me."

Kawaki had seen Boruto before, but hearing him say that made the blond think he truly meant it. Then he was using his first name again and giving him free reign to do as he pleased. "You won't try to stop me?" He ended up asking with a need to hear the man confirm it.

"Of course I wouldn't." Kawaki chuckled while his own hands roamed down Boruto's back.

Boruto didn't wait a second longer, sliding his own hands up Kawaki's shirt and feeling his glorious abs. This time he wasn't going to stop him and nothing was going to stop them from having their way with each other. The actor took his time savoring every dip and ridge, gliding his fingers all the way up over the veterans pecks and to his shoulders. Kawaki dropped his hands, preparing to help Boruto remove his shirt. He was just in time as the blond tugged the fabric upwards and the taller man slipped off the t-shirt. Then the younger man brought his mouth to the firm chest and felt his way along a muscled back. He left open kisses along Kawaki's skin, stepping closer.

Kawaki returned his hands to Boruto's body, this time letting them settle on his hips. He pulled him even closer, the blond's lips and hands setting his skin on fire. He was so eager for this, but his patience had returned with the knowledge of Boruto's lack of experience for the true act of sex. He would take his time and he would have the actor falling apart in a way he could never mock on camera. Boruto was soon reaching for his belt, teeth coming out to suddenly nip at the silver eyed man's collar bones.

Noticing Boruto was so distracted that he couldn't focus on getting Kawaki's belt and pants undone quick enough, he reached down and took over for him. It only took a few seconds and he let Boruto take over to pull them down. Then the blue eyed man placed a hand on the center of his chest and pushed him down on the bed. Boruto's gaze hungrily swept over his bodyguard, noticing details he hadn't realized were there. There was a scar on his side right under his arm, it looked like it went on to his back. The blond stripped out of the rest of his clothes before straddling Kawaki and kissing the scar, hands resting on the mattress on either side of the larger man's body.

Kawaki's hands glided up Boruto's thighs, raising to his hips. He seemed to really be enjoying himself and Kawaki was too, so he didn't intend to stop him until he was ready for more and then he was going to drive the blond crazy. Kawaki marveled at Boruto's unblemished skin and how soft he was. He truly was perfect and having his mouth on him was like a dream come true. Kawaki was holding back, but he didn't intend to keep his hands to himself and after another moment, he moved them back to Boruto's ass and squeezed his plump cheeks. He was fascinated by the perfect roundness of his bottom, the only place on his body that seemed to have any fat on it.

Boruto closed his eyes at the feeling of Kawaki groping him, fingers digging into the sheets. He sat back and took hold of one strong arm, reaching his other hand back behind him. He still hadn't taken a look at all of Kawaki's glory. He was waiting, anticipating, but he couldn't resist touching him. Boruto wrapped his hand around Kawaki's dick and began slowly stroking the long length with a deep breath. He couldn't get his hand around him completely and he felt so hot, Boruto had never been so worked up in his entire life and they hadn't really done anything yet. He looked down at Kawaki's face and knew his eyes had to be dilated.

Kawaki breathed slowly at the feel of Boruto's small hand stroking him. He was painfully hard and couldn't stop imagining how it would feel to be buried in those tight walls, or how erotic the blond's face would be at feeling such pleasure. There was still a long way to go before that ever happened and Kawaki was savoring this, loving the way Boruto was teasing himself more and more probably without even realizing it. He was hard as fuck too, and Kawaki kept looking from it to the flushed face looming over him. He was on cloud nine and they were just getting started.

Boruto was conflicted. His urge to turn around and finally take a peek was growing by the second, he wanted to take the man between his lips and make him go insane. But he didn't want to stop touching him either, didn't want to stop staring at his suggestive eyes and bewitching features. He wanted his mouth too. So many tempting options, what was a man to do? Boruto decided to have Kawaki help him out and smirked, letting go of his arm to curl a finger at him in a come hither motion.

Kawaki sat up until his nose was touching Boruto's. "What do you want?" He asked, voice husky and hands kneading Boruto's backside still.

"Everything." The smaller man responded breathlessly, arousal flashing at the deep voice and firm touch. He gripped Kawaki's hair and pulled him down into a passionate kiss, pushing up a few seconds later to raise his hips enough to bring their cocks together.

"You will have it all. Don't worry." Kawaki hummed against Boruto's lips and pulled him closer by his backside, getting a little more sudden friction.

Boruto gasped into his mouth and his hand tightened in his hair. He kissed Kawaki again, sliding his tongue around to taste him as his free hand went back to the other man's member. He was able to stroke him better in this position, thumb sweeping over the tip sensually. A groan rumbled in Kawaki's throat at the feel of Boruto's soft hand on him. He moved his hand slowly, in the most maddening way. Boruto had no idea just how much Kawaki was going to enjoy this. Their tongues danced together slowly, teasingly and it was getting hotter by the second.

The blond could barely contain himself. The pace was building things up, but was oh so torturous. He loved it. It made his cock ache and his balls tingle, he wanted Kawaki closer, deeper. He had never wanted someone this much and that solidified his conviction that Kawaki was the right man to give himself to. There wasn't any doubt, he wouldn't hesitate. Boruto kissed him a good while longer before he finally allowed himself to pull back and look down. Kawaki's dick was just as impressive as he was. Boruto watched as the member slipped in and out of his hand, nice and hard just for him. He hadn't ever seen something so erotic. Nothing could compare to Kawaki.

The look on Boruto's face was priceless. He was completely infatuated with this moment, blue eyes heated with desire and cheeks pleasantly flushed. Kawaki watched his face, not missing a single thing as Boruto continued to work his hand up and down his cock slowly. He swallowed hard and licked his lips when his saliva nearly dripped out. He wasn't cute anymore. He was nothing short of sexy and Kawaki wasn't sure how much longer he could wait. There was still so much he wanted to do, but he knew he could outlast Boruto.

"I want to suck you." Boruto suddenly proclaimed and then pushed Kawaki down on his back, adding quickly, "I'm _going_ to suck your dick." Kawaki had no choice in the matter.

"Whatever you want, Boruto." Kawaki hummed, propping himself up on his elbows. "I can't wait for my turn."

Boruto's heart leapt. He hadn't thought about that, too caught up in taking what he wanted. He honestly couldn't wait for that, but first he had a thirst to quench. Boruto moved down Kawaki's body until his lips were a breath away from his member. The blond took hold of the thick base and didn't wait a second longer before he began flattening his tongue around Kawaki's cock, sucking on a vain.

As many times as Kawaki had envisioned a moment such as this one, he wasn't close to being prepared. The sight of Boruto going down on him alone had his cock twitching, but the blond really had a skill for what he was doing. His mouth and hand worked together, working him up higher and higher until Kawaki rested all his weight on his right elbow, his left hand moving to fist Boruto's hair. His body pleaded with him to move and he wanted to force Boruto down further, but he refrained from doing both and just soaked up how good he was feeling, deep breaths and quiet sounds of approval escaping him.

The actor took his time taking in more and more of Kawaki, unable to take him completely. He kept stroking him and urged the precum to flow down his throat. His mouth was so wet and hot and his technique was exceptional, a couple minutes in and Kawaki let his body lay flat on the bed in favor of having both hands in Boruto's hair. His hips started rocking before he could stop himself and his heavy, long breaths turned into deep moans. Boruto sucked harder and brought his other hand up to ghost down Kawaki's v-line. He caressed and teased the skin, wanting to make it as good as he could for his bodyguard.

He bobbed his head purposefully and happily pulled as many sounds as he could from the silver eyed man. Boruto swallowed, feeling that he was close by the way he pulsed inside of his throat. Kawaki thought about stopping him, but he didn't want to. It seemed Boruto wanted to make him come and it felt so good Kawaki wanted to as well. Still just in case, Kawaki decided to warn him.

"Boruto," He breathed, grip tightening on his blond hair. "I'm gonna come."

The younger man swallowed again with a long hum, squeezing the base of Kawaki's dick and cupping his balls. He wanted him to lose it, he wanted him to come undone because of what Boruto was doing to him. He wanted to taste him. Kawaki cursed and raised his head, staring down at Boruto as the blond dragged him over the edge, sucking and stroking him more firmly than he had thus far. A louder curse fell from his lips and he shuddered as he came, dick throbbing between Boruto's tightened lips.

Boruto kept squeezing his sack, relaxing his throat further as he took everything gladly. It was warm and satisfying as it went down his throat. He didn't stop sucking until he was sure Kawaki had nothing left and slowly pulled off, lazily dragged his tongue over the tip, dipping into the slit. Then he licked his lips and sat up with his own need starting to make his head spin. The fact that the older man was still hard made Boruto began stroking his cock again, staring at him challengingly as he suspected he could pull another orgasm from him.

"Haven't you had enough fun?" Kawaki asked, smirking at the eager blond. "I believe it's my turn."

Boruto trailed his eyes up and down Kawaki's form, not stopping his hand. "I'm sure I could amuse myself for a lot longer."

"Too bad I'm done letting you play for now." Kawaki mumbled as he sat up and wrapped an arm around Boruto, quickly tugging him up the bed and getting him on his back. "It's time for the real fun to begin… I wonder how I'll make you come first." He grinned as he hovered over Boruto's small frame and leaned down to ghost his lips across his delicate jawline.

_First?_ Boruto trembled at both his words and his touch, but he didn't intend on being as tame as he had. "I probably won't last at this rate . . . but I'm not going to stop touching you." He told him and gripped his biceps, biting his bottom lip when he felt the muscles flex.

"Oh, you won't last. That's why I'll make you come a few times… at least. And you can touch all you want, that's not going to help your case any." Kawaki said as he trailed kisses down Boruto's neck, each one soft, wet and lingering.

His hands traveled up and down his subtle, slender curves as his lips and tongue worked their way south. Kawaki made sure to steer clear or touching the blond's cock and focused solely on worshipping every other inch of his body. His hot tongue glided down to Boruto's left nipple and circled it slowly before flicking across it a few times. Then he closed his mouth around it and sucked firmly, but slowly. Kawaki gave the right nipple the same exact treatment, repeating the process another time before bringing his fingers into the mix.

Boruto leaned closer, hands traveling to Kawaki's shoulders and hair. He didn't know how much more of this pace he could take, but he wanted it to keep going all the same. He had worked himself up and now Kawaki was riling him up further with his teasing touches and hot mouth. His nipples were so hard they nearly hurt and he felt like Kawaki was slowly sucking the life out of him. His grip was growing weaker and his head lay limp against the pillows. There was no telling just when he had started to pant, his member begging for contact.

Having Boruto sprawled out and at his mercy was far better than anything else in the world. Kawaki didn't want to move down any further for a while, too taken with being close to that pleasure stricken face. Boruto was breathing so heavily, absorbing the sensations given to him. Kawaki didn't care to move any faster than he was, so he kept his tongue lazy and teasing, the most firm feeling Boruto got being from the lasting suckles Kawaki mixed in. It wasn't long before he started moaning and the sounds he made were so seductive they made Kawaki's stomach coil.

While he continued to torment Boruto's tender nipples, Kawaki gently scraped his fingertips down Boruto's stomach. His touch was light enough to tickle and have Boruto sucking in his stomach as if to escape it. When Kawaki switched nipples again, this time he used his teeth to nibble at the perked bud while his hand rubbed firmly against the blond's pubic bone. His skin was so soft and hairless Kawaki knew he had to get waxed regularly. Boruto was beginning to think his bodyguard was trying to make him come just from his chest alone and he was both angry and aroused by the fact. He pulled Kawaki's hair to retaliate, but the man wasn't budgeting or bothered by the attempt.

"You . . . bastard." Boruto got out between moans, reaching a hand down to give himself some relief.

"I don't think so." Kawaki grinned to himself, grabbing Boruto's wrist with his free hand and pinning it down at his side. "If you want to be rewarded, you'd better be a good boy."

_The good boy bit returns._ "You're so frustrating!" Boruto couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face, his other hand pulling Kawaki's hair again.

Kawaki hummed and nibbled his way to the other nipple before taking it between his teeth and tugging slightly. He slid his hand further down and to the right, rubbing down Boruto's inner thigh and spreading his legs apart at the same time. He switched back from his teeth to his tongue, returning to the lazy and subdued movements. Boruto tried to free his wrist but it was no use. He knew the same would happen to his other hand if he tried to touch himself again and he didn't want to end up completely out of options. He was getting frighteningly closer and couldn't even move his hips the way he wanted, he might have been out of options after all.

Boruto's fingers gently scratched Kawaki's scalp and his toes curled, he was reaching his limit and threatened to break any second. "D-d-don't . . ." He moaned almost drunkenly.

Kawaki kissed his way across Boruto's chest once more, hand firmly rubbing back across his pubic bone and drawing oh so close to his cock on his way down to the other thigh. He pushed that leg apart as well just as his mouth found the thoroughly teased nipple and he gently rubbed his lips around it.

"Sorry, what?"

He was terrible, but Boruto loved it. "Kawaki-kun." He whined, just there, right at the edge and ready to fall.

The change in his voice gave him away if everything else didn't. Kawaki brought his hand back up and spread his fingers, still using pressure as he pressed down, letting his fingers slide around the base of his cock. "You gonna come for me, baby?" He asked, voice quiet and deep as ever. Then he sucked hard on the nipple below his lips.

Boruto cried out high in his throat, body tensing as he came hard. He could feel himself twitching all the while and couldn't do anything as pleasure assaulted him. His head flew back and he couldn't breathe for a moment, eyes staring blankly at the ceiling. No one had ever made him come like that and he was reeling from the shock of it all.

Kawaki peppered kisses up Boruto's neck and to his lips where he stole what was left of his breath in a deep, hungry kiss. When he pulled away it was only after tugging on the blond's lower lip with his teeth. "You ready for more, baby?"

Boruto turned beet red at the pet name, letting go of Kawaki's hair to hide his face behind his arm as the rest of his body lay boneless. " . . . yes."

Kawaki ran his tongue across his top teeth as he grinned to himself. "Yes what?"

Boruto was so turned on it wasn't even funny. "Shit . . ." He swallowed, his other hand fisting the sheets. "Yes, daddy."

Kawaki's brows raised at that, having been expecting a 'yes, sir' but he found he liked Boruto's version much, much better. "Good boy." He hummed, eager to reward him after that. So, he started working his mouth down the center of his chest and abdomen.

Boruto had a feeling about what was going to happen next. He peeked out from under his arm at Kawaki, watching black and blond hair go lower and lower. There were so many things Kawaki wanted to do to him, but he still planned to take his time. He breathed at the sight of the come on Boruto's stomach and dipped his tongue out, licking it up slowly. Boruto moved his arm off all the way and ran a hand through his blond hair. Kawaki was definitely his match in every possible way. He never expected Kawaki's other side to be so drastic, to be so fucking sexy. How was it possible for him to get even sexier?

Once Kawaki licked away the last of Boruto's come, he moved his tongue to the tip of his cock and swirled it around tauntingly. He flicked his tongue over the slit several times, massaging the actor's thighs instead of touching him where he wanted to be touched most. He didn't use his lips either, nothing but tongue to the head for the first few minutes—long enough to drive Boruto mad.

"Why are you punishing me?" Boruto asked, blond hair sticking to his forehead.

"Be patient. I promise this is a reward, not a punishment." Kawaki assured him as he slid his tongue down the underside of his cock and over his sack.

Boruto moaned softly, thinking he might rather have the punishment, but tried to take Kawaki's word for it. "You want to ruin me."

"Mm. You will remember every second of this, baby." Kawaki said as he rubbed his left hand up over the blond's balls and trailed his tongue lower.

Boruto's blue eyes widened, his suspicions were wrong. Kawaki wasn't going to suck his cock. "Y-you're . . . down there?" He hadn't let anyone touch him there before.

"Your reward, remember?" Kawaki smirked before placing a kiss against Boruto's untouched entrance.

The younger man shuddered, clenching around nothing. "Oh god."

Kawaki was amused at his reaction, but went straight to work, lapping his tongue around and across Boruto's tight hole. He stiffened and instantly, his thighs started to shake. Kawaki busied his hands with groping those sexy thighs while he teased Boruto's rim. He didn't know what to make out of the new sensations Kawaki was showering him with, but his body liked it. A lot. He gripped his hair in one hand and Kawaki's in the other. It truly was one hell of a reward, he didn't know how he was going to handle this. Tingles ran all the way up and down his body and he couldn't believe Kawaki was really touching such an intimate place.

After taking some time to get Boruto a little used to the feel of his tongue, Kawaki worked on pushing it against his entrance, prodding slowly but firmly and continuing on, trying to get at least a bit into him. But Boruto was tighter than he anticipated and it didn't help that the blond kept clenching. The actor's stomach coiled at feeling Kawaki attempting to enter him, it all felt so wet and lewd. Boruto was blushing furiously and his moans were getting louder. His dick was pulsing again at this point and he was struggling. All he could focus on was the older man's tongue moving against him, a startled whine leaving his lips when he was almost breached.

Kawaki pushed Boruto's legs up further and kept the pressure with his tongue, rolling it constantly in a determination to get it in. Boruto was getting louder and louder and that voice was so sexy Kawaki almost couldn't stand it. He breathed steadily through his nose, the more saliva he formed, the more likely he had a chance of getting closer. He hardened his tongue and pulled back, starting to thrust it forward over and over. It was only a matter of time before he worked his way inside. Boruto was shaking all over, he didn't think he would be so sensitive.

His body suddenly gave way and Kawaki's tongue entered him, his head swinging to the side as his hands tightened their holds. "Kawaki-kun!"

Kawaki couldn't hold back a groan of his own and his hold around Boruto's legs while fucking him with his tongue even more intensely throughout his orgasm. Boruto had surprised himself by coming, not knowing he was that close until it was too late. He came in spurts and his body was lax, weak and overwhelmed. He never dreamed the pleasure could be this good and he didn't imagine he would meet a man that treated him like this. It was more than he wanted, more than he thought possible. Without even taking his virginity yet, Kawaki had managed to destroy him for anyone else. The fact was shattering.

Before Boruto could fully collect himself or his thoughts, Kawaki was pushing a finger into him and taking his cock into his mouth at the same time. He didn't have a chance to go soft with Kawaki taking every inch of him into his mouth and sucking strongly, steadily. He pushed one heavily salivated digit in, only a few centimeters at a time before pulling it back and pushing in further. The combination of the two things was stifling, especially with Boruto so overly sensitive after two orgasms.

"F-fuck. Too much." Boruto whimpered, but he was rocking his hips back against Kawaki's fingers and up into his mouth.

Kawaki dragged his mouth up and off of Boruto's length and licked his lips. "You want more?" He asked, breathless and his own cock aching with a desperate need to fuck this blond.

There was no way, he couldn't possibly handle more. "Please."

"Please what?"

Boruto met the silver eyed man's gaze. "Please . . . please, daddy."

"Fuck," Kawaki groaned and then started pushing two fingers into him, quickly closing his mouth around Boruto's cock once more and taking him in.

The actor spread his legs further apart, his thrusts turning desperate. What the hell was Kawaki doing to him? How was he about to come a third time? Already? His body shouldn't have been able to handle it, but he wanted it all the same. He craved it. He craved the bliss that only Kawaki could bring him. Kawaki gave him so much, not just protection. It wasn't just a job to him. He honestly cared for Boruto and that was one of the reasons the blond was falling harder and harder for him by the second. He truly believed that Kawaki wasn't dedicated to his job, he was dedicated to Boruto.

Kawaki worked on stretching him, spreading his fingers and twisting them while he thrusted them in and out. He made sure to pay attention to how he loosened, the fact that Boruto was so horny and relaxed really helping him out. When he was certain he could take more, Kawaki decided to show him something new. He curled his fingers upward, finding his prostate instantaneously.

Boruto's toes curled and his eyes clenched shut as his fingers dug into the pillows. That was it, he was coming again with a silent scream. Not a single drop was spilled into Kawaki's mouth as the blue eyed man's body sang in a dry orgasm. Kawaki took pity on him and instead of sucking his way off his cock, he opened his mouth and just licked his way up instead.

"You're so fucking beautiful." Kawaki breathed, removing his fingers and crawling over the blond's trembling body.

Boruto couldn't so much as raise a finger at the moment, barely able to open his eyes. Despite his shivering, he felt good all over and wanted Kawaki's warmth. "Kiss . . ." He said quietly.

Kawaki kissed him sweetly, giving him slow and tentative kisses that he could easily keep up with. After the first few, he pulled back and gazed down at Boruto's cloudy blue eyes. "I'm going to put it in." He said as he positioned his cock where he was dying to put it and pumped it a few times.

"Are you sure . . . it'll fit?" Boruto giggled weakly, offering Kawaki a smile. He was pretty sure it would, or at least hoped it would, but he couldn't resist teasing the other man.

"It's gonna be a stretch, but you're ready for me." Kawaki assured him and started rubbing his tip over Boruto's rim.

"Ahh, Kawaki-kun don't tease." He couldn't take anymore of that. Seriously.

"Okay, baby." Kawaki breathed against his lips and then started forcing his hips forward, his cock pushing in slowly, so slowly. Just the tip and Kawaki had to still, breathing harshly at the tightness surrounding him.

Boruto panted, wrapping his arms around Kawaki's shoulders and clinging to him. "Oh, Kawaki-kun . . . so good." He moaned softly.

Kawaki grunted and started easing his way inside further and further. It was a slow process, but a wonderful one. Kawaki knew he'd never felt anything better and he was careful to ensure Boruto's enjoyment as well. When he was a little more than halfway, he paused again, giving him time to adjust and he kissed him deeply.

"Are you okay?" Kawaki panted, overwhelmed at how securely he was wrapped up.

Boruto's legs hooked around the bodyguard's waist and he mouthed at Kawaki's jaw. "Mmhmm."

Kawaki closed his eyes and pulled in a shaky breath as he moved his hips back and then grinded them forward until he was in to the hilt. He'd never experienced a pleasure like this before. It was enough to white his vision and make him shake. He stammered out a curse and tried not to move, but his body had a mind of its own and his hips started thrusting at a steady pace. He wished what he felt could last forever, but he knew it would be short lived, at least for this first time. It wasn't like they wouldn't have plenty more opportunities, so Kawaki wasn't going to dread on it, but he was determined to make Boruto come one final time.

Snaking a hand between them, Kawaki grasped Boruto's member and started pumping it as he moved his body, taking him over and over. Despite his best efforts, Kawaki couldn't maintain the slow pace, though he never got carried away. His hips moved a little faster, a little firmer with each movement and in less than two minute, he was throbbing, he cock begging for release. He started stroking Boruto faster, needing him to join him.

"Are you gonna be able to come for me again?" He asked, having faith in the blond.

He was in so deeply, thrusting in all the right ways. He kept pushing against that spot and Boruto was done for when he began stroking his member. "Yes! Yes, daddy."

"Oh, fuck." Kawaki groaned, already past his limit. He couldn't help it, he was coming. He started stroking Boruto faster and faster as he started moving deeper, harder, and faster as well.

Boruto came soon after, holding onto Kawaki for dear life as he was hit with so much pleasure that he thought he was going to die. "Kawaki-kun!" He screamed in ecstasy.

Kawaki stole Boruto's lips in a messy kiss as he milked the boy for all that he had left and slowed his thrusts as he finished coming as well. It was the most mind blowing sex he'd ever had and he couldn't believe he'd waited so long to have the blond. Kawaki released his cock and gently pulled his softening cock out.

"Fuck… Boruto… shit." Kawaki breathed, raising a hand to comb back the bangs that were sticking to Boruto's forehead.

"Stay . . . with me." Boruto forced himself to say, feeling his consciousness slipping. "Stay."

"I'm not going anywhere." Kawaki promised, moving to lay beside the blond and then he wrapped him in his arms and pulled him close. "Sorry… I got a little carried away."

Boruto's eyes closed and a tender smile graced his face. "Perfect . . . it was . . . per . . ."

Kawaki chuckled at how Boruto drifted off so quickly, unable to even finish his sentence. He really did get carried away… next time he would have to hold back a bit. Hopefully. The two of them were missing dinner and probably had alerted the entire estate to what they were doing, but Kawaki didn't care. He drifted off as well, happy as he could be.


	8. Chapter 8

**Protection**

_Correction_

* * *

Boruto had finally done it, he had lost his virginity. He gave it to such an amazing and caring person and it was one of the best decisions of his life. It was unbelievable, how intense it had been and how good it felt. Kawaki was a beast in bed and Boruto would have to up his game or else he would be beaten every time. His body wasn't in the best condition when he woke up the following morning, but he was as giddy as could be wrapped up in Kawaki's arms. He didn't bother opening his eyes and simply enjoyed the feel of the older man against him. He could hear the steady beat of his heart and felt his deep breaths in his hair. The blond wanted this for as long as possible, he would keep the other man with him no matter what.

Kawaki had already woken up once, at the crack of dawn just as usual. He didn't get out of bed though, his body wanted him to, but his mind won the battle and he stayed put, holding onto Boruto until he eventually fell asleep once again. When he woke up the second time, Boruto was also awake. He was still aside from his cold feet rubbing against Kawaki's, seeking his warmth. The older man smiled lazily and moved his hand to the blond hair at his chest.

"Morning." Kawaki murmured, voice deep.

Boruto paused in his feet rubbing before he hummed and resumed rubbing more insistently. "Good morning." He greeted, arm tightening around Kawaki's side.

"Feeling okay?" Kawaki asked as he played with Boruto's soft locks. He knew he'd overdone it and couldn't help worrying. The blond had filming today which wouldn't go well if he was wadding like a duck.

"Nothing a nice hot bath can't fix." Probably. "But I don't want to get up."

For once Boruto wished he could skip filming and stay in bed all day, but he was starving too. Mornings were the time he needed to eat the most and neither of them had had lunch or dinner yesterday.

"I'm on it." Kawaki said as he stretched and then sat up, running his hand through his hair. "I'll get it started for you."

Boruto opened his eyes and grinned. "Thanks. I'll call downstairs and see about getting some food up here." He said but pulled the covers over his shoulder, trying to stay nice and toasty.

Kawaki nodded and got out of bed, walking into Boruto's bathroom. It was huge and really nice. The tub was big too, having more than enough room for a few people. Kawaki got the water started and made sure it wasn't too hot. He added some bath salts that Boruto had bought at the mall that day they shopped together as well and then returned to the bedroom to find the blond unmoved. The younger man had grabbed the house phone on his night stand to call the kitchen, but went right back to his warm spot after. Boruto was good about getting up in the mornings, however not after a good five minutes of staying in the blankets.

"Alright now, that's enough." Kawaki chided him softly and snatched the covers off. "You'll be plenty warm enough in the bath." He promised and bent over to scoop the petite blond into his arms.

"I was going to get up." Boruto said in his defense, smiling at being carried. "Breakfast will be brought once it's ready, but the dogs will be coming along too. Apparently they've been making quite the fuss without being able to see either of us."

Kawaki grunted, already feeling slightly guilty for not having his morning time with the pups. "I'll have to make it up to them." He sighed as he carried Boruto to the bathtub and then carefully lowered him into it.

Boruto chuckled. "Maybe a nice juicy steak for dinner. And we'll play with them when filming is over."

"That's fine, but I feel like they're sad they didn't get their daily training. I've been teaching them a few things." Kawaki said as he walked over to the shower and opened the door.

"Yeah, they do seem to love it. Especially Kaoru, he adores you." Boruto said and he laid back in the tub to get comfy as he relaxed. The water was perfect and already starting to soothe his muscles.

"They're good boys. All the time. You should take after their example." Kawaki teased as he stepped into the shower and then closed the door.

Boruto laughed and closed eyes. "Don't count on it, I'm not nearly as easy to train." Being in the bath also reminded him that his retrievers would need a bath of their own soon.

"I've noticed." Kawaki hummed, shaking his head to himself. He didn't mind though… he was always up for a challenge.

The actor peeked one eye open to shoot Kawaki a cheeky grin. Then he went back to soaking while his bodyguard showered. The silver eyed man didn't take too long and Boruto said he could borrow one of his robes, having bigger ones that he never used. Kawaki left the bathroom to head to his room for some clothes and Boruto went over the scenes they would be filming today in his mind. He practiced some of his lines out loud when he began soaping up his pink loofah sponge, using the apple cinnamon scented one he got from the mall.

There would be fight scenes, chase scenes and some stunts scheduled. The movie was making good progress and they had a strong cast, the director had even been behaving for the most part and didn't show as much attitude. The beginning had been shot and finalized all the way to where the main character starts searching for his kidnapped lover. It would be his first run in with some henchmen, hoping to lure the spy into a trap and kill him. The brains behind the kidnapping, an old enemy, knows the trap won't work and is just forcing Boruto's character to dirty his hands despite his vow not to.

It was going to be a fast paced session for sure, but the blond was looking forward to it.

Kawaki dressed in a full grey suit and brushed his teeth before leaving his room. He was met with two energetic pups and he smiled and knelt down to pet them when he noticed the maid and the butler walking up from the stairway. Kawaki stood back straight and greeted the two of them, walking ahead of them back to Boruto's room to make sure he was dressed. However, he was still in the bathroom. The food was left on the bed and once the two servers were gone, Kawaki walked to the bathroom door and opened it, finding Boruto still washing.

"Uzumaki. The food is here. What's the hold up?" Kawaki huffed.

"For your information, I have a lot to clean." Boruto told him with a pointed look. The use of his last name surprised him, but he figured that Kawaki was back into work mode. He didn't mind and helped himself to admiring the grey suit.

"I'm a lot bigger than you and I've been done." He muttered and leaned against the doorframe. "It's pretty late you know. You could speed things up a bit… unless you're really hurting and if that's the case, I won't be able to let you leave this house today."

Boruto brought one leg up out of the water, resting it on the edge of the tub. "I'll be finished soon." Obviously Kawaki had missed the point he was trying to make, having to clean inside and out.

Kawaki stayed where he was, eyes moving to Boruto's leg for a moment. "I should have just washed you myself." He would have enjoyed doing so.

"Shame." Boruto giggled and moved his hand under the water to the last place he needed to wash. "Go on now, I'll be done in a minute."

"And if I want to stay?" Kawaki asked with a raised brow.

"I don't think this is something you want to watch." Boruto said, wondering how Kawaki could be this dense. It wasn't like he minded washing in front of the other man, but doing something like cleaning out his ass was a bit awkward.

"No, I'm interested. So I'll stay." Kawaki chuckled.

Maybe he wasn't in work mode after all. "Kawaki-kun. Go amuse yourself elsewhere before I throw this loofah at you."

"Fine, but I don't see what the problem is." He rolled his eyes but gave up, turning around and leaving the bathroom.

Boruto shook his head, smiling before he got to it. It was the first time he would be putting his fingers in himself and he didn't need Kawaki distracting him when it was for cleaning purposes only. It felt different than when the silver eyed man had done it and the blond wasn't dying from arousal. It was a bit embarrassing as well, his cheeks heating up as he felt stuff come out of him and enter the water. Regardless, he made sure to do it correctly and wash out the other man's essence. He squirmed at bit with two fingers, scissoring himself to reach deeper. The leg resting on the edge of the tub flexed and he gasped when his fingers curled and hit something. The sudden heat that he felt along with his stomach coiling was familiar, it had to be his prostate.

The actor bit his lip, tempted, but reminded himself he was simply cleaning. He didn't have time for this . . . but maybe he could explore it again later. Kawaki watched Boruto from just outside of the bathroom, impressed when the blond felt a little pleasure but refrained from going any further. It made him want to walk in there and do a thing or two, but he didn't. He just continued to watch and wait in silence. Boruto got out of the tub once he was done and put on a robe, tying the middle as he went to the sink. He wet his toothbrush and put toothpaste on it before starting to brush his teeth, eyes looking at his reflection in the mirror. A second later he noticed Kawaki lurking in the doorway and froze. _How long has he been there?_ Boruto turned around to look at him properly and continued to brush his teeth, blue eyes narrowed.

Kawaki stepped into the bathroom, silver eyes gleaming as he slipped his hands in his pockets. "Got a problem, kid?"

Boruto hummed at his cheekiness and then motioned for the bodyguard to come closer. Kawaki wondered what he was thinking, though his own mind was filled with some rather indecent thoughts. He knew they didn't really have time to play around, but that didn't mean he didn't want to, or that he could really help himself. He pulled his hands out of his pockets as he walked over and grabbed the blond by his hips.

"What do you want?"

The blond raised his hand and pinched Kawaki's nose, still brushing.

"Not sure I'm following…" Kawaki mused before turning Boruto around and roaming his hands up and back down his sides. "Was that a sign for wanting me to finish what you wanted to start in the bath?"

Boruto spit into the sink, fighting off a blush and rinsed his mouth and toothbrush. "I was pinching you for spying on me." He said once he was finished and proceeded to pinch Kawaki's arm next.

"Ah. Your loss." Kawaki shrugged and dropped his hands, turning to walk away.

"Your loss, you mean." Boruto corrected and began fussing with his hair. "That's what you get."

"How is it my loss if I was only going to get you off? You're punishing yourself kid. That attitude needs a lot of work." Kawaki muttered as he went to the bed and sat down to start eating.

"Not happening!" The actor called from the bathroom before appearing with a comb. "Don't pretend you wouldn't have enjoyed it just as much as me, Kawaki-kun."

"I don't pretend. I would have enjoyed it… but not as much as you." He assured before taking a bite from a piece of toast.

Boruto grinned and then turned his attention to the food, his stomach growling. "Thank goodness, I wasn't going to last much longer." He said as he sat on the bed as well, setting the comb down to eat first.

"Me either." Kawaki said after swallowing, quickly going for a piece of bacon.

Boruto stuffed his face and easily finished more than half of his food in a matter of minutes. He paused to drink his orange juice, downing half the glass. Kawaki wasn't wasting any time either, quickly demolishing all his food and only then did he drink his own orange juice, finishing it all as well before getting to his feet.

"We should be leaving within the hour. I'm going to check in with Kagura and Shinki, then see to our ride." Kawaki said as he walked to the door and opened it. The pups came flying in, hurrying to the bed to try and get to Boruto, but he was still eating. "Hey, calm down and sit." Kawaki ordered and both of them plopped down on their rears instantly. "See there, good boys." He laughed before walking out and closing the door behind himself.

Boruto rolled his eyes and looked down at Hikaru and Kaoru. "Try not to encourage him."

When the blue eyed man was done with his breakfast he showered his golden retrievers with attention, petting and cooing at them. Then he combed his hair and picked out what he wanted to wear, eyeing the black and hot pink jacket.

The first person Kawaki found was Shinki and it wasn't a surprise that he was with Inojin, the two of them sitting in the living room beside each other on the couch. Kawaki walked over to stand before them, silver eyes locking on Shinki's face as the brunette averted his eyes and pulled Inojin impossibly closer.

"We will be leaving soon. I'm just checking to make sure everyone is ready."

_After he's thoroughly 'checked' Boruto_, Inojin thought with a smile. "We're all set and Shikadai is already here." The blond had been waiting to tell Shikadai the good news, but he was still on the phone in the drawing room.

"And Kagura?" Kawaki questioned.

"Haven't seen him since breakfast." Inojin answered.

Kawaki sighed. "Alright thanks. He's got to be somewhere around here." He said and turned to leave.

Inojin waited until the other man was gone before addressing his boyfriend. "Wow, he was completely normal and no fun at all. But now he can't say anything when he's with Boruto and you're with me."

"I highly doubt he will think of it that way." Shinki grumbled. "He's a difficult bastard. Intimidating too. I don't know what Boruto sees in him." He shuddered.

Inojin giggled and wrapped his arms around the green eyed man's shoulders. "Don't worry, I'll protect you. And besides, I'm sure Boruto will be keeping him plenty busy."

Shinki smiled and leaned closer to rub his nose across Inojin's. "I damn sure hope so. Maybe they will keep each other occupied and forget about us."

"Oh, planning to keep me all to yourself?" The blond grinned happily.

"Hoping and wishing." Shinki said, leaning in to kiss his lover right when Kagura walked in the room.

Inojin flushed and let out a long breath. "Kawaki just left, looking for you." He said in an attempt to get the other security member to go to Boruto's man. The opportunity had passed him by and the sooner he faced that the better.

Kagura blanched and averted his eyes nervously. "W-why?" He wondered aloud, glancing back the way he came.

"I'm not sure." Inojin said. He did feel bad for the pink eyed man since things weren't going to work out for him. Shinki knew because Inojin knew, but the blond didn't think Kagura had caught on. "Go catch up to him and find out."

"Ah, right!" Kagura nodded and hurried along in search of Kawaki.

Inojin left his boyfriends arms to lock the door, not wanting to be interrupted again. They didn't have a lot of time before everyone would be leaving. He turned back around to his lover with a shy smile and let his flush deepen as he got more playful. "Come and get me, Shinki."

"Ooh." Shinki grinned and got up, happily going after his little fiery blond.

Kawaki went all the way to Kagura's room in his search and scowled when he knocked a few times without getting an answer. He was getting frustrated because it shouldn't be difficult to find either of his coworkers. Just before he turned to walk off, Kagura ran up to his side.

"You were looking for me, sir?"

"I was." Kawaki confirmed as he looked down at the boy. "We will be leaving soon. Are you good to go?"

Kagura nodded quickly. "Yes, sir. I'm ready."

Kawaki smiled and patted his shoulder. "Alright. Want to go check on the ride with me?"

The younger boy nodded excitedly, beaming. "Yes, sir. Thank you."

Kawaki hummed and led the way down the hall and to the front doors. The two of them walked out together, finding the driver already there with the van. Kawaki expected this, he was normally always early. He and Kagura walked around, looking over the van for anything suspicious before Kawaki opened the driver's door to speak with him. They were all good to go and a glance at his watch told him they needed to be leaving within the next ten minutes.

He went back inside, Kagura trailing behind him and then the two of them posted up by the door. Only a moment later, Shikadai appeared on his way over. Kawaki gave him a curt nod in greeting and Kagura followed suit, doing the same. Not far behind him was Boruto dressed in that jacket he liked so much, the pups right on his heels. Kawaki was quickly distracted with how cute he was as he smiled and played with the two retrievers. He knew Boruto hated to leave them.

Inojin and Shinki came up while Boruto was still telling the pups goodbye and Inojin bent over, whispering something in Boruto's ear. The blond laughed with slightly tinted cheeks before smacking his friend on the arm. Everyone headed out after that and got settled in the van. Shikadai went over the day's plan and notified the actor that tomorrow's photoshoot was cancelled, the photographer having fallen victim to the cold season and getting sick. Normally they would find a replacement, but none of the ones Shikadai approved of were free.

It was a long ride due to the location and they arrived on set in a blocked off section of the neighboring town. The director, Ryou, liked the style of buildings there and Boruto had to admit it fit the description of Sumi's book. The woman wouldn't be here today due to some personal reasons with her family, but sometimes things like that happened and no one held it against her. Boruto was taken to his trailer to get changed and into character while the gang waited for him outside. Inojin went with the other blond, once again in charge of his makeup, and took the opportunity to get the details on what happened last night.

The pair gossiped for a good while before the actor had to focus. The group followed him as he made his way to the other cast members and everyone listened closely as Ryou went over the scene. Once everything was set to go, the others stood back while Boruto got into place. The camera started to roll on Ryou's que and Boruto started walking through the crowd of extras. He looked halfway over his shoulder after a few seconds before continuing along, his jaw set. The camera followed as he reached a fruit stand, suddenly pulling what he could over onto the ground before taking off.

The henchmen quickly went after him as they tried not to trip and the blond ran past people as fast as he could. There was another camera down the line to capture the chase from another angle and Boruto ran all the way to it, cutting left around the corner. The second camera focused on him panting, waiting for the other men to catch up. The first camera was turned towards the men and once they got close enough to where Boruto was, the director called cut. Water was brought to the running cast members and there was a short stand by while they caught their breaths. Ryou looked over the footage and while the others walked down to where the actor was drinking water, pumping himself up for the fight scene.

"You really booked it." Inojin laughed once he reached his friend.

"I'll have to do it again . . . depending on how it turns out." Boruto smiled. "Next I'll get to show off my amazing fighting skills."

Inojin smiled back and said to the security members, "Get ready to take notes, boys."

"Could you clarify?" Kawaki asked Boruto directly, eyes narrowed. He didn't give a damn what they were doing, if anyone so much as touched a hair on his head, he would lose it.

"I'm going to be kicking ass." Boruto told him. "Don't worry, I'm still going to be stepping out when the stunts come in. Sadly."

"Hm." Kawaki grunted, still unhappy. He turned his head away from the blond and crossed his arms over his chest.

Boruto watched his bodyguard sulk and finished off his water bottle. The others had to step back again when filming resumed and the blond stood back up against the wall, glad the first take of the case scene was a success. The people playing the henchmen were also stuntmen, having told the blond earlier to go for it. They wanted him to go all out for realisms sake and he wouldn't pull his punches all the way. However, he would pull them a little because he didn't want to hit someone as hard as he could when they didn't deserve it. The direction called action and Boruto pretended to be panting like before, the four stuntmen soon rounding the corner.

The fight sequence was mapped out and not as exciting to those that already knew each step and swing. That didn't put a damper on it for Boruto though, he was as determined as ever. He took the first guy by surprise and held his hands together, bringing them down on the man's neck. The second one tried to grab him and he brought his elbow back into the man's stomach. His head came back a second later, knocking the taller man right in the chin. The third guy pushed the second one out of the way and Boruto jumped back quickly. He blocked a couple punches and then threw three of his own, shoving the man over a fire hydrant. The last shot was of Boruto's attention turning to the fourth and final man who had drawn a gun aimed for his head.

Cut was shouted again and everyone stayed where they were except for the blond. He stepped out of frame and his stunt double took his place, the camera moving to get the angle from the double's back. They resumed a few seconds later and the fourth man shot a blank as Boruto's double crashed through one of the buildings windows. Ryou stopped everything again after that to check the footage, not wanting to shoot too much at once only to have to have another take.

Kawaki was impressed by Boruto's fluid movements and how sure he was in his actions, but he did not like watching him act a fight scene. Fake or not, he didn't like it. Mistakes could be made, accidents could happen and he could end up hurt. Thankfully, everything went smoothly, but his nerves were still shot and he was far from calm as Boruto came over to stand next to him and the others. Kawaki managed to maintain his composure, even though he wanted to go off.

"You were awesome, Boruto." Shinki praised him and Kagura nodded in agreement.

"It's going to be a great movie." He grinned.

Kawaki wanted to smack both of them… but they were right. Boruto did well and it would indeed be a great film, but he still wasn't happy.

"Thanks!" Boruto beamed and looked at Kawaki, but his face was completely blank.

Inojin whispered in his ear, having seen the man's faces while they were filming. "I don't think he's thrilled about this. His overprotectiveness is getting the better of him."

Boruto sighed at the information and wished Kawaki could chill out. He already gave up doing stunts, the blond wasn't going to give up anything else. The silver eyed man would just have to deal with it. The rest of the day's shoots consisted of more fight scenes and chase scenes, some of which Boruto was doing the chasing. All the stunts were executed by the professionals and while there was acting in between, it was more of an action day. The actor had never done so many physically demanding takes in one day and there had been a good number of retakes as the hours progressed. When he was back in the trailer to change back into his regular clothes, he felt the toll in his lower back, but that had to do with something else entirely protesting against all the movement.

Boruto decided he would take another bath when he got home. The ride to his mansion was just as long as the ride to the set, the blond getting out of the van with a wince. Inojin noticed the noise and followed close behind his friend when they went inside. He fussed over him and helped Boruto up the stairs despite him insisting it wasn't that serious, but Inojin could be stubborn too. They walked all the way to his bedroom before he was left alone so he could strip. He didn't get very far and was hanging up his jacket when Kawaki walked in, closing the door behind him.

"I'm sorry." He apologized quickly, frowning as he walked over to the blond.

"It's alright, Kawaki-kun." Boruto said and brought his hand up to stroke his thumb over the bodyguard's face. "It was my first time and we did go pretty crazy. But I'm done for the evening and since the photographer is sick, I get to relax tomorrow. Don't look so guilty."

"I think Inojin is pissed at me." Kawaki sighed and swept Boruto up into his arms. "I'll just have to make it up to you by spoiling you a bit."

Boruto didn't blame Kawaki for his soreness even if he was the cause, but he wasn't about to pass up being spoiled. "Inojin will get over it." He assured with a smile and rested his head on a firm chest. "And I'll have another bath."

"Right away." Kawaki smiled and carried him into the bathroom. He sat on the side of the tub and let Boruto rest on his lap while he got the water running. Once the temperature was just right, he plugged it and then turned his attention to the blond, kissing his cheek softly. "By the time tomorrow comes, you'll be a brand new man."

"Is that right?" Boruto giggled and started unbuttoning Kawaki's shirt. "Care to join me?"

"Sure, I'll soak with you baby." Kawaki smiled, but he stopped Boruto's hands and stripped him instead. He made him stand just long enough to remove his jeans and underwear and then ushered him into the bath. Then Kawaki took his time stripping himself and ignored Boruto's staring. Kawaki got in the bath behind him and tugged him back, forcing him to rest against him. "Need some of this shit." He grumbled to himself as he grabbed the lavender bath soak.

Boruto chuckled. "I'm more than willing to share. Next time we go to the mall, we'll get some for you too."

"I meant for you." Kawaki mused as he added some to the water. "Though I do love the smell of it."

The blue eyed man hummed in agreement. "It does smell really good." He tilted his head up to kissed Kawaki's jaw, the temperature of the water starting to work it's magic.

"Mmhmm." Kawaki smiled and worked his hands down to the blond's hips and he started massaging them.

"Oh, that feels great." Boruto praised happily.

Kawaki knew Boruto needed a good rubbing and he intended to give it to him, but he could only do so much in the bath. Still, it was enough along with the relaxing scent of lavender to settle him. Kawaki massaged his hips for a while and then washed the blond, taking his time and being extra gentle. He washed every inch of him and saved his hair for last. He moved Boruto further down into the water, letting his neck rest in the crook of his left arm while he wet his hair and then washed it, fingers massaging his scalp thoroughly.

Boruto's eyes had closed and he breathed softly at being pampered by Kawaki. His exhaustion had started to show but before Boruto could fall asleep, Kawaki got him out of the bath and sat him on the side of the tub, taking his time drying him off before helping him into his robe. Then he once again lifted him into his arms and carried the blond into his room and laid him on the bed. Kawaki wore one of the larger robes on himself and then called down about dinner. It was brought up not ten minutes later and the two of them ate together while talking about the day's filming.

Kawaki admitted how impressed he was but didn't hold back his concerns. It wasn't that he doubted Boruto, far from it, it was just that he couldn't stand the thought of anything happening to him. Boruto seemed to understand his reasoning and thankfully didn't give him a hard time about it. After they finished eating, Kawaki moved everything off the bed and then rolled Boruto onto his front. His skin was still warm and flushed from the bath, almost too alluring for the bodyguard to handle. He was focused on soothing Boruto though and nothing was going to change that.

Sliding his hands under the robe, Kawaki stroked his hands up and down Boruto's back in long, firm motions. He was stiff and definitely needed this attention—and Kawaki was happy to give it to him. He worked his muscles loose from his neck down and paid special attention to his hips and backside. He covered Boruto's entire body, even his legs and his feet. The blond was sleeping soundly before Kawaki ever finished and the sight of him resting so well warmed the older man's heart. He knew Boruto would be feeling good as the next morning came.

The actor did in fact wake up feeling good, he had never experienced such treatment and was pleasantly wrapped in Kawaki's arms. The man had truly gone above and beyond last night and Boruto snuggled close to him, feet beginning to rub against the other man's.

"Morning." Kawaki greeted with a warm smile. "I hope you're feeling better."

"All thanks to you." Boruto sighed in content. "Good morning." He slipped his hand into the opening of Kawaki's robe to trail his fingers along his chest, peeking up at the silver eyed man. "What do you say I spoil you some?"

Kawaki chuckled and grabbed Boruto's hand, removing it from his body. "Sorry, no."

"No? Why not?" The blond asked, brow furrowed in confusion.

"I know… it's unfortunate." Kawaki sighed and stroked Boruto's cheek with his thumb. "You were such a good boy the other night… but then you changed. I said we have to work on that attitude of yours. So, I'm giving you what you wanted so bad. A punishment instead of a reward."

Boruto narrowed his eyes, trying to figure Kawaki out. "My attitude . . . and the punishment is I can't touch you?" That wasn't the kind of punishment he wanted.

Smiling, Kawaki sat up. "That… and I'm not going to touch you either." He told him before getting out of bed.

"You can't be serious. For how long?" Boruto demanded and sat up as well. This was ridiculous.

"Until you're ready to be a good boy." Kawaki said as if it should be obvious. "In the meantime, I'll be spoiling two boys who know how to act instead." He added as he walked to the door.

"Oh, you're playing a dangerous game, Kawaki-kun." Boruto said as he crossed his arms. "You haven't seen attitude yet, I'll show you attitude."

"Fine. Show me how bad you can be and suffer your punishment." Kawaki shrugged and then left the room, smirking to himself.

Boruto huffed and flopped back down on the bed. On one hand, he was loving Kawaki's cockiness. On the other, this no touching thing was a bitch. He was determined to give Kawaki a hard time over this and would be as bad as he wanted. He pulled the covers over himself and turned on his side, untying his robe. Then he closed his eyes and reached down to slowly start stroking himself. He was horny damn it and wasn't about to be left frustrated, he would just touch himself if need be.

Images of their first time together flashed in his mind and it wasn't long before he got hard. His breaths were coming quicker and his other hand tugged at his balls. When his fingers went a little lower in curiosity, he circled them gently around his entrance. Now was as good a time as any to explore what he had resisted in the tub. He stopped his ministrations to reached into his nightstand for some lube, spreading some on his finger underneath the covers. He moved his legs in a better position, having to lay on his back to spread them out. Then he poked the lubed digit at his entrance and shivered when it slipped inside. He would be here awhile.

Kawaki stripped off the robe and got dressed in a pair of grey sweatpants and a white T-shirt. He put on his tennis shoes and stretched for a moment before leaving his room. The pups were bouncing around his feet, ready to hit the yard and Kawaki was just as excited as they were. He looked down the hallway to Boruto's room, thinking he might as well invite him to tag along. So he told the boys to wait for him and then walked back to the blond's room, opening the door. He froze at the way Boruto jumped, the position his legs were in and the way he was breathing heavily. For some reason, Kawaki really hadn't been expecting this.

"Why did you come back?!" Boruto yelped, face flaming as he removed his fingers and closed his legs.

Kawaki didn't bother hiding his disappointment before he turned his head away, unable to look at Boruto at the moment. "To invite you outside with me and the boys, but I can see that was a mistake." He muttered before reaching the inside knob and turning the lock. "Please, forgive the intrusion." He said before stepping out and closing the door, making sure it was locked before leaving with the pups.

"Mistake my ass, I was busy anyway." Boruto pouted. It would have been nice to go, but he was mad at Kawaki so it was better that he didn't. Instead, he went back to what he was doing before and was now assured he wouldn't be interrupted again since the door was locked.

Kawaki jogged down the stairs with the pups and grinned once they were outside. He wasn't going to let Boruto's rebellion get to him. The blond would break long before he would. Kaoru and Hikaru were itching to get to it and so was Kawaki. They started with their morning run as the always did and then did their other exercises in the back yard before Kawaki turned to their training. He'd brought the beef jerky out, their favorite he'd quickly learned. They would do next to anything to get it, and it made training them easy as could be.

Having another free day was nice. There was nothing to worry about so Kawaki could spend as much time with the dogs as he wanted. They played for over two hours before the two were exhausted and Kawaki noted that they both needed a good bath. He announced to the pups that bathtime was coming and then the three of them went back inside. Kawaki took them to the spare bathroom Boruto used for their baths and had them load into the tub after the water was started. He rewarded them with more jerky and then began lathering them up with shampoo while talking to them about what they'd be doing for the rest of the day.

They were well behaved and rewarded with more jerky after their baths. Kawaki was rather pleased when they sat still and waited to be dried completely with the blow dryer. He worked with Hikaru first, keeping a watchful eye on Kaoru who was laying on the floor with a thick towel covering him. Kawaki even brushed them down once they were dry and he marveled at how good they smelled and how soft they were. He opened the door to let them go, knowing they would be ready to eat and they took off. Kawaki smiled to himself as he went back to his room for a shower before lunch.

Boruto learned two things from his exploration. While it did feel good, it was nothing compared to the other night. His fingers weren't the same, they weren't even the same as Kawaki's fingers. He still didn't want to give in though and spent the rest of the morning in the library with his laptop. He had stayed strong all the way to lunch and ignored Inojin's questioning glance when the actor turned his nose up at Kawaki. Once he was finished eating, he retreated back into the library and started reading some books. It wasn't until three hours later that he started to crack, missing Kawaki's company.

Then he got frustrated with himself as he realized he was wasting the whole day pouting. The blond was usually stronger willed than this, but Kawaki seemed to break him down easily. Twenty minutes later he was carrying his book around the mansion, searching for the bodyguard. He found him sitting in the living room with Hikaru and Kaoru, watching TV. Boruto went inside and sat on the other couch to read and threw a blanket over his lap. It was obvious Kawaki wasn't having nearly as hard a time as he was, so there was no getting out of his deemed punishment.

Kawaki was enjoying his time being lazy on the couch with the pups. Kaoru was laying beside him and Hikaru was beside Kaoru. Kawaki was petting him gently, absentmindedly while he watched TV, an action movie that was both comedic and tragic at the same time. He was a bit surprised when Boruto had come in, but figured he just wanted to sit in the living room. The blond had been too determined to fight him so there was no way he was ready to play nice… he'd rather play with himself than give in, but Kawaki couldn't let himself think about that again.

Boruto just sat there silently, reading his book. Before long, the movie came to an end and Kawaki stretched out, scooting down to lay fully on the couch. He moved his free arm behind his head and closed his eyes, feeling as if he could take a nap which was unusual for him. The pups were already out, maybe it was them who'd brought on the tired feeling coming over him. Boruto glanced over at the silver eyed man when the movie was over and was surprised that he would sleep on the couch. He had worn out the golden retrievers as well, the dogs already sleeping soundly. He felt a little slighted that he had missed out on the fun, but that had been his decision.

The blue eyed man returned his attention to his book and quietly read until he reached the end. Then he glanced up at the clock to check the time, looking at Kawaki after. The man was breathing evenly in slumber and Boruto sighed to himself. Then he got up and tucked his book under his arm before he picked up the blanket he had been using, carrying it over to Kawaki. He carefully maneuvered around the dogs as he placed the blanket over the taller man and softly pet Hikaru and Kaoru's heads. Being closer to them he noticed how shiny their coats looked and how good they smelled, noting Kawaki must have given them a bath.

The blond smiled and then gave his bodyguard a pet too, brushing his fingers through black hair. He made his way over to the door and slowly opened it so it wouldn't make noise before closing it behind him. Kawaki didn't wake up until an hour later and the pups got up when he did. He folded the blanket Boruto must have put on him and then took the boys out so they could stretch and do their business. When they returned inside, Kawaki went in search of his employer, unwilling to neglect his duties more than he already had. Free day or not, he had to make sure Boruto was safe.

Kawaki found the blond in the drawing room, going through fan letters. He walked over to make sure they had already been checked by him and found relief at seeing they were. "Everything good in here?" He asked thoughtfully, glancing at Boruto's face only briefly before looking away.

"Yeah. All the comments and questions have been positive so far." Boruto replied. "It's hard not being able to write back to any of them."

"Oh, just keep making them happy with your work." Kawaki said as he located the newest letters and then sat down to start going through them.

"I'll do my best." Boruto promised and they both continued to read for a bit. The blond was focusing his energy on other things like his fan letters, accepting his punishment and his fate until it was over.

The pair made a lot of progress and stopped when it was time for dinner that came fairly soon. The others joined them in the dining room and everyone talked as they ate, disbursing again when all the food was gone. Boruto went back to his bedroom and opened his closest to picked out some pajamas to wear. Once he was changed, he got into bed and simply waited. He gave it a good thirty minutes and then realized that Kawaki wasn't coming. The blond frowned and got back out of bed to travel down the hallway. He knocked on Kawaki's door, taking a step back to see if he would answer.

When Kawaki was frustrated, he worked out. It was the only sure thing that he could focus on and be able to put everything else aside. That's what he was in the middle of doing when he heard a knock on his door. It was late so he assumed it was Boruto. It had to be. Kawaki got up from the floor and walked to the door. He was only in his underwear, but he wasn't going to bother getting dressed. He opened the door and rested his arm against the frame, gazing down at the blond he expected to find.

"Something wrong, Uzumaki?"

Boruto was momentarily distracted by Kawaki's lack of clothing, but he still responded. "You're sleeping in here?"

"Planning on it. Unless you've decided to correct your attitude."

The blond mulled his lips together. " . . . I'll correct it."

"Yeah?" Kawaki hummed, lips pulling apart as he smiled. "Then I'll sleep with you."

Satisfied, Boruto nodded and then headed back to his room. Kawaki closed his door and then followed behind him, locking Boruto's door once he was inside. He turned just as Boruto got into bed and Kawaki joined him. He laid down on his back and left his arms open in invitation. The actor took it, snuggling against his chest and closing his eyes. It wasn't easy for Boruto to give in on something like this, but he had finally met someone who gave him alternatives that he couldn't handle. That had been what he wanted at the end of the day. He wanted someone that could match him, take care of him and care for him. He wasn't happy about the type of punishment, but he was just as crazy about Kawaki as ever.


	9. Chapter 9

**Protection**

_Teal_

* * *

The next morning, Kawaki woke up at the crack of dawn and this time slipped out of bed to have his morning workout with the pups. They would be leaving early morning for more filming so he couldn't laze around as he had for the past two days. He didn't even take as much time as he would have liked before he returned inside for a shower and got dressed in a black suit. The butler was on point, bringing breakfast up for Boruto, but Kawaki took the tray from him and took it in to Boruto himself. Thankfully the blond had already woken up and was just stepping out of the bathroom, fresh out of the shower just like him.

"Morning." Kawaki called, smiling as he carried the tray over to the bed and sat it down.

"Good morning." Boruto greeted as he dried his hair. "While I like being able to finish shooting sooner, I'm not really a fan of waking up earlier. It makes me hungrier for some reason."

"I'll go down and have you a snack packed." Kawaki said, smiling wider.

Boruto let the towel rest on his shoulders, grinning at the idea. "Add pudding in there?"

"Pudding. Got it. Any other requests?" Kawaki asked as he walked to the door.

The blond made his way over to the tray of food, thinking. "Um, yogurt too. And fruit. Oh, and graham crackers!"

"Alright." Kawaki laughed and went on his way, mentally repeating the things Boruto asked for to himself on his way down.

After telling the butler what to pack, Kawaki popped into the living room, catching Inojin and Shinki in the middle of tonguing each other. There was some groping going on as well and the older man rolled his eyes, wondering if they abstained at night when they were in bed together and saved it all for the daylight hours. Or maybe they were just insatiable. Whatever it was, he backed right back out of there and went in search of Kagura instead. He found him in the dining room, having breakfast alone so Kawaki joined him.

"Morning." Kawaki said as he started loading his plate.

"G-good morning." Kagura responded, face red enough to alarm Kawaki.

"You okay?" He asked, concerned.

The younger man nodded quickly, face heating up even more. "Fine. I'm fine."

Kawaki shrugged off his weird reaction and scarfed down his food. "Leaving soon. Hurry up, okay?"

"Okay. I'm finished." Kagura said, getting up right behind Kawaki.

After collecting the snack bag, Kawaki turned and went back to the living room, hesitantly poking his head around the doorway. Once he deemed it safe, he walked in and was speaking with the pair when Shikadai joined them and not long after, Boruto came downstairs. They were all ready to go and already eager to return.

Filming went great and Boruto showcased just how skilled he was in his acting, portraying heartfelt emotions and getting so into the scenes and his lines only to return back to himself the instant the director called cut. It was amazing, the blond was really in his element and Kawaki was beyond impressed. So many things about Boruto attracted him, but his drive and dedication to his passion for acting _really _got him going.

They finished just after lunch time and stopped for a bite to eat on the way back to the mansion. Boruto had eaten his snack pack when he got a short break during filming, surprising Kawaki once again by destroying every snack he had. When they pulled up to the gate, there was a box sitting on the ground and Kawaki told the driver to hold on while he got out to check it. The box wasn't small or large, but it wasn't labeled aside from the shipping label which only had Boruto's name and address on it. It could have very well been a bomb. It was light, impossible to figure out. Kawaki pulled his pocket knife out of his pocket and opened the blade.

Boruto had peeked out the window to see what the fuss was about, gasping when he realized what was going on. He jumped out of the van. "Kawaki-kun, wait! Don't open that."

"Why not?" Kawaki frowned but paused, knife hovering over the sealed box.

Boruto came up beside him and held out his arms for the box. "Because it's not dangerous, I know what's inside. I've been expecting it."

"Haven't I already told you… all mail goes through me first and that includes suspicious packages." Kawaki huffed.

"It's not suspicious! Well, okay it looks-but it's supposed to be discreet." Boruto said and grabbed Kawaki's arm. "It's fine, trust me. Okay?"

Kawaki wanted to know what was inside the package even more with Boruto so desperate to prevent him from opening it, but he let it go. "Fine. We will open it together then."

Boruto took the box from him and held it protectively. "That's not necessary." He insisted and sidestepped the other man, getting back inside the van. "I can take care of it. I told you, it's safe."

Kawaki scoffed as he got back in the van as well and shut the door. Boruto still meant he'd be difficult whenever he wanted to be and Kawaki wasn't having it. "If you don't want me to open it, then let Inojin do it." He said as the driver drove them down the long driveway.

"What am I opening?" Inojin asked as he eyed the box.

Boruto thought it over, his best friend a good option. "Alright . . . but no one else needs to see. It's my business."

Though he was curious, Kawaki dropped the subject and didn't say another word on the matter. When they parked in front of the house and got out, he led the way inside and met with the pups, taking them out back for a little time outside. Boruto took Inojin to his bedroom and let his friend open the box, the other blond squealing and grinning like crazy. The actor turned red and told Inojin not to tease him or go running his mouth to Shinki. Inojin gave him a supportive hug and said one day he might order some things like it, adding that Boruto should be confident like he usually was. They chatted for a little bit before Inojin left the room to go downstairs. He would never tease his friend over something like that, but he couldn't promise that he wouldn't tell Shinki if the green eyed man asked. He didn't keep secrets from his boyfriend and knew the brunette wouldn't judge his best friend.

Once the boys had had their fill of running through the yard, Kawaki took them back inside and just closed the door when Kagura popped up. He was looking around almost nervously and fidgeting slightly, making Kawaki stare at him questioningly.

"Something wrong?" Kawaki asked.

"No sir… just… do you think things are okay with that package? Should I try to find out what it is?"

Kawaki laughed at that and patted the younger man's shoulder. "No, it's fine. Don't worry about that."

"Oh okay." Kagura smiled softly. "I noticed you were worried… so it made me worry too."

"Well it was suspicious. But it must have been something he was expecting. If not, he would have let me open it."

Kagura nodded and then shifted his feet. "Do you… want to have a drink… with me?"

Kawaki tilted his head at the way Kagura asked him, but shrugged and decided to agree. "Sure, why not."

They walked into the sitting room together and while Kawaki took a seat on the sofa, Kagura prepared their drinks and then sat beside him. There were enough other seats to have the older man cocking a brow, but he brushed it off, not thinking too much of it. He figured maybe the kid was lonely and possibly depressed if he kept running into Shinki and Inojin. They started sipping and Kagura began telling Kawaki about his new workout routine, which had been inspired by Kawaki himself.

Kawaki praised him and they ended up having two drinks together before the older man called it quits and told Kagura to do so as well. It had been a while since they returned and Boruto hadn't left his room since he went up there, so Kawaki decided to go and check on him. It was out of the ordinary—finding the blond's door locked.

"Uzumaki?"

Boruto tried on one outfit after the other, blushing at the way they hugged his curves and muscles. Some things he wasn't sure how to put on, but he managed to figure it out. The blond had looked at a lot of items and had been hesitant to purchase anything. However, he was curious how they would look and feel on him. He even ended up customizing a few. He came to the conclusion that he did like it when he put on the last outfit. These were things he could enjoy, but his friend had hit the nail on the head. Boruto wasn't sure he had the confidence to pull them off and he wondered how to build it up so he could get to that point. He was admiring the soft teal lace on his body when the door handle turned, making him freeze.

He heard Kawaki call for him and he panicked, quickly putting everything back into the box. Then he pushed it under his bed and mentally cursed. There was no way he could change out of the outfit fast enough. Kawaki would be even more suspicious, he had to think of something. Boruto looked around frantically and then grabbed the robe on the back of his chair, putting it on and tying the middle in a hurry. He took a deep breath before he went to the door and opened it to let his bodyguard inside.

"Hey. What's up?" The actor asked as the taller man walked in.

"Damn… you tell me." Kawaki said as his eyes trailed down the blond's body. What was he stripping for in the middle of the day?

Boruto told himself to keep cool. "I was about to take a shower." _Smooth._

"Now?" Kawaki frowned. "It's still early."

"I just . . . wanted to get it out of the way. So I can take it easy for the rest of the day." _Not as smooth, but still okay._

"Then why the robe?" Kawaki smiled and reached for the tie.

Boruto took a step back, trying not to freak out. "I already got undressed when you knocked . . . I was about to get in."

"And now you're running?" Kawaki asked, raising his brows.

The blond might not be able to save this, it wasn't looking good. "Uh . . . I'm still on punishment?"

"Aren't I the one giving the punishment? And I thought you were going to be a good boy…" Kawaki smiled and took another step closer.

"Right. Right . . ." Boruto trailed and resisted stepping back because it would only make him look more suspicious.

Closing the distance between them, Kawaki wrapped his arms around the blond's waist and smiled again. "So you're done being bad?"

"I'll do my best." Boruto said, glad the other man's attention was off of the robe. He still might escape this.

"Alright." Kawaki leaned down and kissed him briefly before pulling back and releasing him. "Well, go ahead with your shower. I guess I'll go have another drink with Kagura."

Boruto frowned, remembering the pink eyed man's crush. "Are you sure? You don't want to stay up here with me?"

"Huh?" Kawaki blinked at him. "But… your shower?"

"I'm still taking it." Boruto quickly back tracked. "But I'll make it fast."

"Are you asking me to join you… or you just want me to wait on you?" He asked, confused by Boruto's stranger than normal behavior.

The blond grinned at him, feigning innocence. "Wait, if you don't mind. Like I said, I'll be quick."

The older man nodded and went to sit on the bed, loosening his tie as Boruto dashed into the bathroom. Definitely suspicious, but Kawaki would let it go for now. The shower started and Kawaki sat there, continuing to wonder what was going on inside Boruto's head. Then his thoughts turned to the package and he looked around the room, not spotting the box. This piqued his curiosity and he started actually searching for it, knowing something was going on.

The box was under the bed and Kawaki smirked as he found it, not giving a damn about being nosy. He pulled the box from under the bed and opened it, all the blood rushing to his face at what he found. It was no wonder the blond didn't want him opening the box… Kawaki quickly realized what Boruto had been up to and knew he was trying to cover it up. He left the box on the floor and went to the bathroom, opening the door to find Boruto already in the shower. The robe was laying on the sink and under it, Kawaki found a pile of teal lace that instantly had his blood pumping. Another smirk tugged at his lips and he picked up the thin garments, examining them while Boruto showered.

The actor had been relieved at getting out of an impossible situation. He washed quickly like he promised and then turned off the shower. When he stepped out he grabbed a towel, wrapping it around his waist. The blond's heart stopped once he looked up and saw Kawaki holding his lingerie.

"K-kawaki-kun!" Boruto chided, feeling his face and neck flush.

"I'm only a little disappointed that you're being shy about this." Kawaki said, unable to wipe the grin off his face. "I think teal is my new favorite color. I'll know for sure once I see it on you though."

After all his efforts, that bastard still managed to find out. "You're just saying that to spare me the embarrassment."

"Oh no, I assure you that's not the case." Kawaki laughed. "I'm hard just thinking about it. So put it on." He said, laying the teal lace back on the sink.

Boruto looked down at the other man's crotch to see if he was lying. "Well . . ." He dragged out, the tint in the taller man's pants proof enough. "Let me dry off first . . ."

"I'll leave you to it." Kawaki told him before making his way out of the bathroom.

Boruto covered his face with his hands, not believing he was actually about to do this. Kawaki seemed into it, but what if he changed his mind once he saw it on the blond? It was an unusual experience for him. He was a model that put on clothes without batting an eye, knowing he would rock it. Lingerie was just so new and unfamiliar, it excited him but made him unsure too. Boruto told himself to go for it and if it worked it worked, if it didn't then it didn't. He wouldn't know until he tried. The younger man went about drying himself before putting the teal piece back on. He smoothed out the lace and took one last look in the bathroom mirror.

Before he could second guess himself, he made his way to the bathroom door and cracked it open. "Kawaki-kun . . . promise you'll be honest?"

"I don't believe in lying."

Boruto took a steadying breath and then opened the door completely, moving into the bedroom. Kawaki was sitting on the bed, having removed his suit jacket and tie. His eyes quickly locked on Boruto, taking in his flawless skin that was tinged pink from the shower and possibly his nerves as well. The teal lace piece he wore complimented his skin greatly. The underwear connected to the top piece that fit him so perfectly it was like it was crafted just for him. Standing before him was the sexiest thing he'd ever seen.

"Damn… teal is my favorite color."

A smile slowly worked its way on the blond's face and he turned around to the back as well. "I like it too."

Kawaki couldn't stand it. Boruto was just so irresistible. "Come here." He said, voice dropping. There wasn't a chance of either of them leaving the room until he'd appreciated every inch of that beautiful body.

Boruto went over to the bed, heart beating faster as he sat in Kawaki's lap. "It's not too much?" He asked and softly gasped at feeling his erection underneath him.

"I think it's perfect." Kawaki said, one arm curling around the blond while he raised his other hand up to his neck. He felt the rapid beating of Boruto's pulse as he leaned in until their lips were brushing together. "I want you."

Boruto kissed him before he replied, unable to help himself. "Then take me."

Not needing to be told twice, Kawaki turned, moving Boruto onto the bed and hooked his arm underneath him, dragging him to the center. "Are you sure you're ready for it?" He asked even though he wasn't certain he could keep himself from having him. His eyes and hands were already roaming.

"I'm more than ready." The actor said as his own eyes took in Kawaki's larger frame, hands reaching for the white button up.

Kawaki held his weight on his elbows, grinding down on Boruto while waiting for him to work the buttons on his shirt apart. The blond squeezed his thighs around Kawaki's waist and pulled too hard on a button, popping it off. It hit him in the face and landed on his chest.

"Oops." Boruto giggled and worked his fingers on the other buttons.

The older man was just before telling him to break them all off, as if he didn't have an ounce of patience left in his body. He was too eager, grinding himself against Boruto's bottom repeatedly. He was driving his employer crazy and the blue eyed man was quick to slide his hands along Kawaki's chest once he got his shirt open. One hand traced his scar while the other moved around his back to his shoulder. Boruto rocked against him and didn't bother taking the shirt off completely, liking the way it hung off of him.

Knowing this wasn't going to last long thanks to his current condition, Kawaki had no intention of trying to suffer it out. He was too hot, too hard, desperate to fuck him again. He'd been thinking about it too much and the lingerie just set him off—he was damn glad Boruto promised to correct his attitude so neither of them had to wait any longer. Kawaki kissed him hard and their lips moved together as if they'd been kissing forever, as if their lips were made for each other.

When Kawaki broke the kiss, it was only to trail his lips down the blond's neck instead. He reminded himself not to lose it, that he couldn't mark that perfect skin so he only kissed and licked even though he would have loved to suck on that slender throat. Boruto smelled like apples and cinnamon and tasted even better. While Kawaki had his fun teasing his sensitive throat, he used one hand to get into his pants and pulled them down just far enough to free his erection.

Boruto's hands held on to Kawaki's hair while the latter moved south, lips and tongue teasing his skin through the thin lace covering his body. He wanted to take the boy immediately and his hips had quickly returned to rocking against him, but he'd decided to keep the teasing to a minimum anyway. He wouldn't make Boruto come more than once this time. He was moaning softly, urging Kawaki to give him more without a single word and Kawaki wondered idly just how he'd become so crazy about this blond.

Having already spotted the lube behind the lamp on the bedside table, Kawaki reached over and grabbed it. He wasn't going to touch Boruto's member, he was going to make him come with his fingers and dick—nothing more. Kawaki kissed the actor once more, sweeping his tongue into his mouth and against his. Then he pulled back, sitting back on his heels and flipped him over.

The backside of the underwear were open and had a cute, white silk bow right at the top center. Kawaki's hands rubbed up Boruto's smooth thighs and over his backside, humming in satisfaction at how soft and plump the flesh was. He groped and massaged the perfect ass, his thumb rubbing between his cheeks until the blond was squirming and panting, soft, needy moans forming in his throat. It was enough to drive a man mad.

Feeling too eager to be buried inside that sweet ass, Kawaki quickly poured some of the lube between Boruto's cheeks and lathered some on his cock as well and while he stroked his length, he pushed two fingers inside the blond who gasped out a pretty moan at the sudden intrusion. He was as tight as Kawaki expected, enough so that it calmed the older man's raging desire enough to make him take his time stretching him.

Boruto's flushed face and soft whimpers made for a sensual combination that stirred Kawaki's core. No other boy had ever enticed him like this one did. After a moment, Kawaki pressed against the soft spot of flesh inside of him and Boruto sang his name in appraisal at the sensation. Kawaki couldn't wait anymore, he had to have him.

His eyes stayed on the perfect ass at his disposal more than anything else. Kawaki removed his fingers to replace them with his dick, pushing in slowly. He was not so fueled with lust that it dimmed his awareness to Boruto's inexperience. Being that he'd already gotten carried away, he knew he had to be careful. He was more than capable of breaking the kid in slowly. Once he was fully sheathed, Kawaki kept still, absorbing both Boruto's beautiful voice and his flawless body. He had perfect skin with an even tone that was a rose beige and it went so _so _well with that teal lace. It was a lovely sight that Kawaki admired while he hummed deeply at the feel of Boruto's tight heat contracting around him.

"You okay baby?" Kawaki asked softly as he waited, massaging the blond's hips and ass to distract himself and prevent him from losing it. _God _he wanted to.

"Daddy." Boruto purred sweetly, hands fisting the pillows.

Kawaki shuddered and gripped onto the blond's hips while swallowing down a moan. It was obvious by that response that he was more than okay. It seemed the only one he should be worried about was himself. When he moved again, it was slow but purposeful. The older man wasn't sure if the tight heat around him was doing him in or the beautiful sounds Boruto was making. It all felt almost too good, so good he couldn't hold his voice down much longer. Not that he cared, he'd just rather hear Boruto than himself.

Dragging it out wasn't an option anymore. Even when he stilled, the need to come was so prominent that it didn't want to fade. It made the veteran feel as if he was young again, but he couldn't say he liked it. There would be other times though when they could play longer. Right now, he needed to come. By the way Boruto was moaned and shaking, he needed it too.

Slowly, Kawaki gripped his hips tighter and rolled his hips to make his cock grind across Boruto's prostate harder than he had so far. The cry of pleasure that rang in his ears made him lose it. Brain no longer functioning thanks to all the blood in his body moving to his dick, he was unaware of anything but the burning, unrelenting need to release.

"Fuck." He groaned and pulled his hips back only to thrust forward harshly. He couldn't hold back anymore, no matter what he wanted.

With powerful thrusts aimed precisely to hit Boruto in just the right way, both of them reached the height of their pleasure simultaneously and they both came, a mess of moans and curses. When everything he had had spilled out of him, Kawaki laid his forehead on Boruto's shoulder, breathing heavily. It was perfect. He was perfect. If only he could have held on for a little longer.

"I'm sorry." Kawaki said, tone deep and throaty as he forced himself up and removed himself carefully.

The young actor was confused by the sudden apology, but too blissed out to respond right away. His whole body was on a new kind of high after being taken so quickly and he vowed to never lose the teal piece of lingerie. He could only imagine how the bodyguard would react to the other ones that he bought.

Boruto looked over his shoulder as he said, "Sorry . . . for what? There was _nothing _wrong with that."

"I didn't mean to be so rough with you." Kawaki said, smiling at how pleased Boruto appeared.

"Don't worry about me, I'm sturdy as fuck." Boruto smiled back cheekily. "But I do need something."

"Hm?" Kawaki tilted his head in question, eyes falling to the lace at Boruto's hips just as his hands moved there to rub him.

His distraction was welcome, but not what the blue eyed man wanted right then. "Kiss me."

Grey eyes returned to the blond's face and he laughed lightly before leaning over him to kiss his lips swiftly. "That's it?"

"Another." Boruto said without hesitation, he needed more than that.

Kawaki hummed, smile uncontainable as he pressed his lips against Boruto's once more. This time more softly, giving him a more meaningful kiss without letting things get out of hand. He lingered for several seconds and then kissed him two more times, a little quicker before pulling back.

"Better?"

Boruto grinned happily and his heart warmed. "Much better."

"Feeling okay? Think you're gonna have to have a bath now." Kawaki mused, not even feeling guilty that Boruto had just taken a shower.

"Carry me?" Boruto asked and didn't even bother turning over.

"Of course, baby. Let me just get the tub ready first." He said, ruffling Boruto's blond hair affectionately before going to get the water started.

As soon as Kawaki was out of sight, Boruto buried his face in a pillow and kicked his feet a few times. He was feeling really giddy and lucky to have found someone like the older man. He had waited so long and finally, finally he had the man of his dreams. It was silly of him to think Kawaki wouldn't like the lingerie, he would have supported Boruto for the simple fact that the blond enjoyed wearing it. He was just that kind of lover and the actor was beginning to see that. Regardless of the things they argued over, Kawaki would take care of him in every sense of the word. He wanted to show the other man that same level of love, but he also wanted to bask in all the attention he was getting.

It was a nice feeling and he never wanted it to go away. Boruto turned his head when the older man came back into the bedroom and held on tight when he was scooped up. "Kawaki-kun . . ." He trailed as he traced the other man's strong jawline. "You're mine, right?"

Kawaki smiled, only managing to keep down a laugh by how serious Boruto looked as he asked. He thought it was a silly question, but it actually made sense that the blond would worry about something like that. Kawaki was the first man who'd ever given him everything. At least in a sexual sense.

"As long as you are mine." He answered honestly as he carried him into the bathroom. He'd remembered to strip the lingerie off just before picking him up, so he was able to get Boruto straight in the bathtub. It wasn't his original plan to join him, but at the last second he decided to and settled himself behind the actor.

Boruto gladly leaned back and rested himself against the broad chest before he wet a loofa. "Just so you know, I wouldn't let you escape me even if you wanted to." He smirked, soaping up the light pink sponge next.

"I'm not going anywhere." Kawaki promised him, amused. "I'm pretty content here I think." He added as he glided his hands up Boruto's arms to his shoulders and started massaging them.

"Ohh, yes." The blond hummed and postponed washing for the moment. "I'm content too . . ." He already had so much and now he had Kawaki, there was nothing else he needed.

"Yeah?" Kawaki chuckled, thumbs working their way up his neck with just enough pressure to ease him.

Boruto hummed again and his eyes slid closed. "Is there anything those hands can't do?"

"Not sure. There's a lot I haven't tried to do with them." Kawaki shrugged. He loved the soft, warm skin under his hands though and enjoyed rubbing him.

"You can try them out on me." Boruto giggled.

"I'm sure I'll have a lot of fun doing that." Kawaki hummed, hands working down Boruto's arms and then over his chest. The blond was already completely relaxed, but he didn't want to stop just yet.

"Me too." The actor smiled, a hint of mischievousness in his expression. "Maybe we can explore that when we travel." Ryou had mentioned it before they left the set, there would be a few days until the movie really kicked off and called for a bigger playground.

"Ah. That's coming up soon isn't it…" Kawaki hadn't been thinking about it much, but he was aware of them having to leave soon for the filming. "I'll play along as long as you're a good boy for me."

Boruto shivered at his words, attempting to cover it up by sinking a little lower into the water. "Wherever we end up going, will you room with me?"

That was something that definitely hadn't crossed Kawaki's mind. He stole the sponge out of Boruto's hand and started washing him before giving his answer. "That would probably be for the best. Somebody has to keep an eye on you, after all."

"Among other things." The blond mused and lightly moved his fingers over Kawaki's upper arms. "But don't worry, I won't make things difficult." He would let the other man do his job and stay safe.

"Because you're a good boy. Right?" Kawaki asked, smirking as he dragged the soapy sponge across Boruto's chest, teasing him more than washing him, but he was still getting the job done.

Another shiver went down the younger man's spine. "Yes." Boruto almost moaned. He might not always be able to resist the side of him that wanted to be bad, but he was beginning to want to be a good boy too. Kawaki's good boy.

"That's the way." Kawaki grinned, his free hand returning to start massaging the blonde once more while the other continued scrubbing gently. "Though that answer was kind of… off."

Boruto reflexively felt caught, but he hadn't done anything yet . . . "What do you mean?" He asked and rested his hands on Kawaki's thighs.

"Don't you think it was a little…" Kawaki trailed off as his hand slid down Boruto's toned abdomen until the tips of his fingers brushed the base of his member. "Naked?"

"I like naked." Boruto said, one knee raising up a bit to peak out of the water.

"Hm. This wasn't a good kind of naked though. Not like this." Kawaki explained, fingers ghosting along his soft length.

The actor wasn't sure what the older man was getting at and his behavior was confusing. While his tone was suspicious, his touch was filled with promise. "You don't believe me?" Boruto asked outright.

Kawaki sighed softly and retracted his hand, but not the one that was still washing him. "You could have been more convincing."

Boruto smiled and tilted his head to look up at him. "What if I said I'd never be good for anyone else?"

"I'd believe you." Kawaki laughed and dipped his head down to kiss him tenderly. "You don't need to worry about things like that though."

"Like what?"

"Anybody else." Kawaki scoffed. "It wasn't obvious? You just need to worry about me and being on your best behavior."

Boruto grinned widely and moved so he could wrap his arms around Kawaki's neck. "I just wanted to hear you say it."

"Well you heard it." The older man smiled, hand sliding down his back now that he had the option. It didn't stop moving until his fingers were sliding between his cheeks.

"Ah!" The younger man squeaked in surprise and embarrassment as his face reddened. "I-I can clean there!"

"I'm doing the cleaning here." Kawaki said matter of factly, grinning to himself as his middle finger circled his entrance in a motion that was in no way innocent.

Boruto pouted at his smug expression, but tightened his hold as his body started to get hot. "If you do it then it's different."

"How so?" Kawaki asked just as he pressed the digit inside.

The response was instant and the blond couldn't help how he opened up for him, back arching. "I'll expect more." So much more.

"More?" He questioned, finger entering Boruto further and curling just _so. _

Boruto whined and pressed his face against Kawaki's neck. "D-don't . . . or else."

"Or else what?" Kawaki asked, eyes darkening as he purposely continued fingering Boruto tauntingly.

The actor wasn't going to stand for his teasing and bit the space between his shoulder and neck before raising to his knees. "I'll dirty it again." He said and gripped black locks.

"Oh no, I won't let that happen." The veteran assured him with a smirk.

"This tub is more than big enough, don't think I won't ride you right here right now Kawaki-kun." Boruto warned and leaned down until their noses were touching. "I can take you anytime." _I want you all the time._

"Hush now." Kawaki murmured, eyes falling to the pink lips so close to his own while he curved his finger one way and then twisted it, avoiding the place inside Boruto that would undoubtedly be his undoing.

The blond reached back and grabbed Kawaki's wrist, his other hand cradling his head. "Are you going to try to stop me?"

"Try?" Kawaki laughed, rolling his eyes in amusement. "It's not gonna happen."

"Then I'll do it." Boruto huffed and pulled at his wrist, dropping his other hand to Kawaki's shoulder.

Kawaki could have played nice and let Boruto pull his hand away, but he wasn't in the mood for that. Instead, he adjusted his finger to finally hit the spot he'd been avoiding and the younger man's movements faltered along with his breath.

"That's cheating!"

"Yeah well you're not being a very good boy right now, so that's what you get." Kawaki said, enjoying himself a little too much.

Boruto bristled at his words, but ended up sagging back down into the water. "Just let me. It's embarrassing and you'll only . . . only make me want more regardless."

"Oh so it's not too late then?" Kawaki cocked a brow, impressed by Boruto's resistance. He supposed he'd had enough fun and if it really did embarrass him, he didn't want to push so he removed his finger abruptly.

Boruto gasped at the feeling and brought up another concern. "Are . . . are you going to watch?"

"You think I would miss it?"

A deeper blush came over the blond's face and he turned back around, leaning his back against Kawaki's chest like before. It seemed the whole situation was going to make him horny no matter what. Despite not being his first or second time, the thought of doing it while Kawaki was watching made him flustered, something the older man did with ease. Boruto decided to swallow his unwanted shyness and make his bodyguard regret not letting him ride him. He slipped two fingers inside of himself and spread them, knees coming up at the pleasant stretch.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself, Uzumaki." Kawaki commented and leaned his head down until his lips reached Boruto's shoulder which he kissed softly.

The actor didn't know if it was meant as teasing or encouraging, but he pushed his fingers deeper in answer. Then he moved them around and around in a circular caress with a quiet sigh. It wasn't hard to build up a rhythm that slowly got him worked up, eyes closing as he went ahead and added a third digit. It might not have been as effective as Kawaki's touch, but having him there was just as arousing. Boruto waited a little bit before pressing against his prostate and his free hand began stroking his cock. He wasn't even trying to pretend he was cleaning himself and instead wanted to make the older man envious. This could have been his member that he was grinding against, but it wasn't. Truthfully it was a double edged sword because Boruto would rather have the other man's dick.

As much as it thrilled him to see this side of Boruto, Kawaki couldn't help how his ego deflated and while he did like seeing Boruto pleasure himself like this, it still pissed him off at the same time. His first fleeting thoughts were so ridiculous that he brushed them away instantly. He was certainly loving his fingers and steadily stroking his cock. It did make Kawaki want to give in, but only for a second. Instead of doing anything, he just rested in the bath, watching and listening. No touching. No words. If Boruto wanted to play things like this, Kawaki would allow it. He could always make him regret it later if he wanted to.

"You really like touching yourself like this, don't you? You almost make it seem like it's better for you this way."

Blue eyes blinked open and he realized this wasn't going as he had hoped. Once again Kawaki had the stronger will, he still wasn't going to give the blond what he desired. Boruto was on the road to another orgasm like before when he had masturbated, one that wasn't nearly as satisfying. He was suddenly irritated and felt mocked.

"I think I'm clean." Boruto said and stood, getting out of the bathtub.

Kawaki raised a brow at his sudden shift in mood and his quick retreat. "Are you sure?"

"Yep." He said as he put on a robe and tied the sash.

"Aw baby, you're pouting." Kawaki grinned and let himself slide down further into the tub with a pleased sigh. There was hope for the kid after all.

"Like you care." Boruto huffed and walked out of the bathroom.

Kawaki laughed quietly to himself before pulling the drain plug and getting up himself. He stretched and took is time stepping out and drying off, wrapping his towel around his waist and then leaving the bathroom. Boruto was digging through his dresser, tossing clothes around all over in his frustration. He was mad and Kawaki didn't think he'd ever been cuter.

"Baby."

Boruto ignored the pet name, pretending it didn't make him feel fuzzy inside.

"You're making a mess. Stop and look at me."

"I'm looking for pajamas." Boruto corrected, forgetting he was supposed to ignore him. He found one half of the set he was looking for and turned with the shirt in hand. "What do you want?"

"I want to reward you… in spite of that damn attitude. Crazy as it is… I kind of like it." Kawaki said, shrugging as if he couldn't come to terms with that last bit but didn't care regardless.

Boruto didn't know whether to believe him or not and wasn't the least bit concerned about his attitude. " . . . Reward me for what?"

"For not going through with it… making yourself come I mean." Kawaki didn't see the need in questioning it, but if that made Boruto feel better he was all for it.

The blond felt his irritation start to melt away and he fiddled with the shirt. "Do you mean it?"

"Yes baby." Kawaki confirmed, dropping his towel to the floor to second his words.

Boruto tossed the shirt like he had everything else and trotted over, wrapping his arms around the other man's waist. "Okay then."

Just that easy, his mood had shifted again and Kawaki couldn't say he didn't love it. Boruto was so expressive and couldn't hide his feelings and emotions very well. It made him very relatable and lovable. Cradling his face, Kawaki swooped down and kissed Boruto deeply, his tongue quickly slipping past his lips after the initial touch and while they lost themselves in it, Kawaki lifted the blond into his arms and carried him back to bed.

"Don't be upset baby," Kawaki breathed, lips still skimming across Boruto's once he had him on the bed comfortably. "I want to give you everything you want. I want you to ride my dick more than you can even imagine. But we have to take it easy… so how about I just make you come?"

"It's better to come with you." Boruto insisted as he snuggled up. "Why do we have to take it easy?"

Kawaki sighed, forehead resting against Boruto's. "I don't want you to be sore. We've already made that mistake once. I'm sure you remember it…"

The actor frowned. "It wasn't that bad and I sure as hell don't regret it." He said, though left his protests at that. "But okay, Kawaki-kun. I don't want you feeling guilty . . ."

"Just let me take care of you." Kawaki murmured, raising the hand that wasn't holding most of his weight to cradle Boruto's cheek as he kissed him once more. It was a slow but passionate kiss that promised more and neither one of them managed to leave Boruto's room for the rest of the day.

It was almost too easy for Kawaki to get lost in Boruto. The blonde was alarmingly captivating but Kawaki couldn't have been happier to be hooked on him. Their relationship may have only just begun, but he was attached, more than he'd ever been to anyone in any kind of romantic or sexual sense. He cared about Boruto and he worried about him. More than anything though, he just wanted to be able to protect him from anyone and anything that could possibly bring him any harm.


End file.
